6x15: Vermillion and Cerulean, Amber and Cyan
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: ...Orange and Blue! :D A series of GrimmIchi Drabble/One-Shot Requests. :3 YAOI/SHONEN-AI. REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED.
1. The Rules

**Hi, all! I'm doing GrimmIchi requests now, in order to get my muse going cuz I've done and finished all the pending fics on my list, and I don't have any new ideas at the moment, but that's okay. :D This should be fun! *throws confetti***

**Okay! Some things/rules you ought to know ****before**** requesting:**

1.) I'm only taking 10 requests at a time.

2.) My other regular reviewers will take top priority, since they deserve it. :)

3.) **1 request per person, please.** Some exceptions will be allowed at my own discretion.

4.) Though the main pairing will be GrimmIchi, other pairings may be requested to be mentioned if yu'd like, depending on what the pairing is and if I can fit them in somehow.

5.) Please keep in mind my writing style (funny, cute, sexy, and maybe some angst)…

6.) …So there may be potential OOC, like always.

7.) Length and ratings of requests will vary from drabble length to one-shot length, depending on what details I've been given in the PM yu send me and my creativity level for that request. C:

8.) Updates will probably be slow due to school. D:

…**And I think that's it! I'll try my best to write yu what yu want, but I'll most likely put my own spin on things as well. :D All right, please send me a PM with the details if yer interested! A word prompt like in my drabble series or an actual plotline, whatever works for yu. :3 I'm anxious to see what yu guys come up with! **

**Request List****:**

**1. Sonbon – Continuation of Zteif's request "Stockholm Syndrome".**

**2. ****ShuichisBoo - Ichigo, Hana & Shuuhei are employees in a strip club where their respective partners meet them.**

**3.** **Black'MirR0r ****–**** The honeymoon from RamecupMiso's request "Mama's Day". DONE.  
**

**4. ****ForeverBlossom – A/U hybrid!fic.**

**5. **

**6. **

**7. **

**8. **

**9. **

**10. **


	2. Katrina Tora: Senior Banquet

**A/N: Gah, so sorry this took so long to get out! D: But here it is at last! On my birthday (June 2nd) no less! Ha. I feel so old. D: **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Summary: (Takes place after Drabble #90. 'Kiss'.) Grimm and Ichi go to Senior Banquet and have a good time. :) **

**Rated: T  
**

**Warnings: Uhm, none fer once! Mostly humor, and maybe some potential OOCness? But not as much as usual so…I think that's it. No explicit smut scenes tho. Just some fluff to giggle at. …:D**

**...  
**

Their limo pulled up to the Banquet Hall before the chauffeur hopped out from the driver's side and strode around to open the door. Dressed sharply in his white tux, Grimmjow stepped out of the limo, suavely running a hand through his hair as he turned to offer an arm to his date.

Ichigo, who was dressed just as snazzily as the taller senior in a black suit, scowled a bit at the grinning blunet but rolled his eyes and grudgingly accepted the gesture, grabbing the crook of Grimmjow's elbow before he was led up the stairs into the Hall.

Inside, people gawked and stared, girls giggling as they passed but the two paid them no mind. When they reached their table, their friends and their dates welcomed them, and Grimmjow, ever the gentleman, pulled out the chair for an exasperated Ichigo who sighed, but finally sat down and allowed the blunet to gently push the chair back half-way under the table once he was seated.

They mingled and chatted with the others until dinner was served, Grimmjow savoring a tender sirloin steak while Ichigo dug into his rice pilaf with grilled chicken cooked to perfection. "How is it?" The orange haired teen looked up to the side and found blue eyes staring at his food curiously.

"It's good. Wanna try?" he asked.

"Yeah." The younger senior was about to push his plate over to the other for easy reach when Grimmjow opened his mouth instead, cocking a sky blue eyebrow expectantly. He resisted the urge to grin as he watched his date flush an irresistible pink, orange eyebrows furrowing before Ichigo slowing scooped up a spoonful and carefully placed it into the blunet's mouth, glaring agitatedly into sly, laughing azure eyes. Grimmjow's lips closed over the utensil sensually, giving Ichigo a sultry look before he slowly pulled his head back, taking the food with him as the orange head felt his face heat up even more at the little display. "Mm, it is good," Grimmjow purred, then turned back to his own plate to cut a piece of steak and presented it before Ichigo's face. "Have some of mine."

The other looked at him suspiciously but warily opened his mouth nonetheless, taking the juicy piece of meat off the fork and chewed. Orange eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wow, that's delicious," Ichigo mumbled before swallowing.

Suddenly, "You have a lil' somethin' there," was breathed huskily into his ear before something warm and wet swiped at the corner of his mouth. He whipped his head around just in time to see Grimmjow lick his lips provocatively before he turned away and hunched over his food, flustered and annoyed as everyone at the table laughed and giggled at his red face while they finished their meal.

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion with Grimmjow's teasing looks and gestures before the taller senior pulled Ichigo over onto the dance floor, which only led to more embarrassment for Ichigo – who'd never really danced with someone before – and more amusement for Grimmjow and his friends as the blunet expertly led him through a formal waltz. The gorgeous bastard even had the gall to bend him back into a dip and kiss him right in the middle of the dance floor for all to see. His face felt like it was going to explode, it was so hot. He kind of wanted to die at that point, even more so when he found himself kissing back eagerly. The catcalls, wolf whistles and excited squeals still echoed in his head every time he thought about it.

Around midnight, their group somehow made their way to the Kuchiki Mansion for the after party where more modern music blared out of the expensive state of the art stereo speakers and illegal alcohol ran abound, while guestrooms were made available later on for those unable to go home until morning.

That was where Ichigo found himself next when sunlight decided to wreak havoc on his eyes, waking up in Grimmjow's arms, naked and sore and feeling like he had been hit by an 18-wheeler. He groaned and buried his face back into Grimmjow's muscled chest, not even able to muster up a glare when the blunet chuckled sleepily into his hair.

"I'm never letting you convince me into play any drinking games ever again," he grumbled as his new boyfriend kissed his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yes, dear...Do ya want me to make it feel better?" Ichigo didn't like the leer in Grimmjow's voice and scrambled out of bed, almost making it to the door before the blunet pounced on him and dragged him into the bathroom for some morning 'fun' in the shower.

"This is not making it feel better!" The bastard ignored his sputtered curses and his protesting fists pounding on his back, even cackling evilly as he did so.

Well, fuck. He was so screwed (Literally. Into the shower wall in fact. And liked it very much, though if asked, would deny it vehemently).

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: I dunno. I have no idea where I was gonna take this. Not a clue. Oh well, hope yu like it anyway, especially yu, Katrina Tora! XD Hm, 844 words. Not bad. :D Review? :3**


	3. TealEyedBeing: Bloody Kisses

**A/N: O_O! Uh, this is a wee bit dark and a whole lot kinky. XD Something new…sorta. ^_^***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (Takes place after Drabble #79. 'Speed'.) Ichigo had been napping when Grimmjow comes back from his hunt. The two play with their food. ;D**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Smut, PWP(?), some form of blood-play (but not theirs), potential OOC**

**...  
**

Lying on his stomach under the shade of a tree, Ichigo had been busy dozing until the scent of blood hit his nose, making him blink his eyes open and lift his head to see what it was, a speckled cheetah ear flickering curiously.

In the distance not too far from where he lounged was Grimmjow, confidently hauling back a huge animal that would satisfy their voracious appetites - at least for now - over his broad shoulder with a victorious grin stretched across his face…and he was covered in blood. Warm, wildebeest blood. Ichigo licked his lips. Mmm…

When the blunet was in close enough range and dropped his kill by the tree, Ichigo was on his mate in an instant, licking at his face and purring loudly from his straddling position on top of the larger male. He received a deep purring growl in return and his lips found the bloody ones below him, sucking a bottom lip before tangling his tongue with Grimmjow's. "Mmh, I love it when you've just come back from a successful hunt…seeing you swagger back with ample amounts of food and covered in blood makes me hot."

"Oh, is that so?" his Alpha rumbled teasingly as he kissed and licked his way down the other's muscular body, making sure none of the blood went to waste.

"Mhmm," he hummed around Grimmjow's fingers, flicking his tongue out in between them before ducking down a little to swipe at his palm, then moved on to the other hand. He looked up and moaned, shivering in delight at the hungry look in his mate's eyes before he let the fingers slip out of his mouth. The cheetah made his way further south, tugging away Grimmjow's ragged pants enough to free his growing erection. Purring, Ichigo rubbed his face against the hardening cock affectionately before reaching over to where their dinner laid and scooped up a handful of blood, fisting it around Grimmjow and stroking him briskly before going down on him and swallowing him whole.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow hissed as he threw his head back, a clawed hand grabbing a fistful of orange hair. Damn did his feisty mate move fast when he was horny enough to make the first move.

"Mm," Ichigo moaned around him, sucking and slurping down samples of his mate's seed mixed with the blood as he played with his sac. Lustful slitted amber brown eyes stared up at the leopard.

"Fuck," Grimmjow growled and yanked Ichigo back up to devour his lips. His cheetah sub mewled and let him in immediately, eagerly sucking on his tongue as he rolled them over so he was on top. He flipped his lithe little mate onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees while his chest prevented Ichigo from lifting his upper body. "I don't think I can be nice today, Ichi," he grunted in his mate's ear and bit at the spotted furry appendage.

Ichigo mewled again and nuzzled his face against his mate's from where he laid, his hands able to find the blunet's and lace their fingers together. "That's okay. Do it, Grimm. Put it in me," he breathed out, spreading his thighs wide and lifting his tail in invitation, beckoning, "I need you."

Grimmjow couldn't hold back a groan at the plea and reached out to cover his hand in the cooling pool of blood next to them. He coated himself thoroughly before positioning against his mate's unprepared hole and slammed forward in one savage thrust.

"_**AAHHHH!**_" Ichigo screamed, clawing into the ground as pain and pleasure wracked his body. Grimmjow had managed to hit his spot on the first try and didn't give him time to recover before pulling out and slamming back in.

The pace was fast and brutal, Grimmjow claiming and taking his mate like the animals they were. Below him, Ichigo continued to mew and whine, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pillowed his head with his forearms. The leopard smirked. His sub always was a bit of a masochist.

"Nn~nyaaaahhh…Griiimm…" was Ichigo's long drawn-out moan, "Close…"

"Me too, mate, just…a little…more…!" With one last buck of his hips, Grimmjow's hand gripped his sub's cock and pulled once as he clamped down on the scar tissue at the base of his sub's neck, releasing inside Ichigo as the orange haired cheetah came with a ragged yowling cry. They shook and shuddered against each other until Grimmjow managed to pull out, watching as blood and cum gushed out of his mate's used hole.

Ichigo jump a little when the bigger male began to lick him clean, but relaxed and purred as his Alpha took care of him. When he finished, Grimmjow slunk up his back and kissed his mating mark tenderly before they settled into a cuddle as they were with Grimmjow on top of his back, both purring happily.

"What should we do about dinner?" Ichigo asked sleepily, as Grimmjow licked at his ears.

"Don't worry about that. No predator is stupid enough to come into our territory and steal our food, not after the last time you whooped those hyenas' asses," Grimmjow muttered, "Go to sleep, Ichi. We'll eat when you wake up."

"Okay," he yawned, sharp canines gleaming, then nuzzled his head against his mate's, "Love you, Grimm."

"Love ya too, Ichi. Now, go to sleep." And with that soft command, Ichigo succumbed to the darkness, feeling safe and protected in his Alpha's embrace as his consciousness left him.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Woo! I managed to write all this in one sitting! Go me! :D Haha, 917 words and I hoped yu all liked it, 'specially yu Teal-dear! :3 Review, but please no flames. C:**


	4. TheaBlackthorn and Jolly Marida

**A/N: Yey fer more 'Stray' and MSK ficlets! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****maries: (Stray) Since Pantera was babysitting Jakeru with Shiro back at the Kurosaki House, Mama and Papa have the apartment to themselves…;)**

**(MSK) Grimm and Ichi take the cubs to the carnival. :D**

**Rated: M and K, respectively.**

**Warnings: Smut and PWP for 'Stray', fluff and WAFF for MSK…annnd potential OOC for both. **

**...**

**Romping Among the Sheets**

Ichigo was lounging on the sofa, reading some Edgar Allen Poe for class when a heavy weight suddenly jumped and settled on top of him between his thighs, "Oof!" He glanced down to see two playful cyan eyes staring back and rolled his own chocolate brown towards the ceiling. "Grimm, I'm trying to read," he said exasperatedly, but when the big white armored panther only nuzzled him and didn't budge, he was forced to put down his book with a sigh. "All right, all right," he chuckled, gently pushing Grimmjow's muzzle away to stop him from licking his face, "You're so needy today." He scratched the panther behind the ears which made him let out a deep, happy purr and began to gently knead his chest.

The orange haired man kissed his pet's nose before relaxing his whole body entirely, letting Grimmjow snuffle and lick him again as the panther's tail swished back and forth lazily against his inner calves. He moaned a little when one huge black furry paw rubbed against a nipple, and tilted his head to the side to let the big cat have access to his neck and shoulder with a soft hum. "Hm, Grimm…"

Feeling him shift, Ichigo looked up again to find that his grinning tom cat had changed back into his usual form and smiled back, burying his fingers into that thick sky blue hair to bring his face down for a proper kiss. With a purring growl, Grimmjow gladly gave him what he wanted before scooping him up into his arms and carrying him to their bedroom, shutting the door with a flick of his tail.

Inside, the hybrid laid his mate down on the bed and climbed on top of him, carefully removing their clothes piece by piece. Good thing Pantera had the Squirt at the Kurosaki House for a sleepover with Shiro, because now they wouldn't have to worry about being too loud and waking their cub up tonight.

Once they were both bare, Ichigo stretched out his body sensually and spread himself out on top of the sheets, a low-lidded inviting look in his honey amber eyes that Grimmjow couldn't resist. The blunet continued to emit a deep rumble from the bottom of his chest as he made his way down the younger man's body, worshipping him like a god.

"Hnn…Papa…" Ichigo groaned.

"Heh, do you like that, Mama?" he smirked wickedly against a smooth inner thigh.

"Yeah…that feels good…" his mate breathed, cupping his face in his hands to pull him up for a nibbling kiss before reversing their positions. The strawberry blond gave him an indulgent smile and presented his hand in front of the hybrid's mouth, an expectant look in his eyes.

With a purr, Grimmjow kissed and nuzzled his palm before taking three fingers into his mouth and sucked, making Ichigo moan wantonly. When they were sufficiently wet, the younger male pulled them away and circled one around his entrance, teasing himself a little before slipping it inside.

"Naahhh," he sighed, throwing his head back and biting his lip as he fucked himself on his fingers, nearly losing it when the tom cat's frisky tail decided to join in. He inhaled sharply when the wiggly appendage found his spot with little effort, flicking and nudging it until he thought he would go crazy.

All too soon, the tail left him and Ichigo had to take a moment to compose himself before grasping Grimmjow's aching cock into his hand and stroking him a bit, enough to cover his erection with his pre-cum before getting the head ready at his entrance. Slowly, Ichigo let himself drop, his body trembling at the delicious burn as he accepted the penetration while the hybrid clenched his jaw and gripped his mate's hips, hard enough to bruise.

With a shaky breath Ichigo rose up again, but when he dropped back down, Grimmjow snapped his hips up to meet him, forcing a loud cry from his throat when his prostate was jabbed. He braced his hands on the blunet's abs as they continued to rut against each other, swiveling his hips in erotic circles to try and hit that little gland again.

To further his pleasure, the orange haired man brought his hands up to his chest, playing and plucking his rosy nipples with his fingers to torture himself as he bounced on Grimmjow's cock. "Ughnn, Grimm-papa…gonna cum soon," he groaned, arching up as his tom cat cupped his ass and squeezed.

"Me too, Mama…together," Grimmjow grunted, sitting up and spreading Ichigo's cheeks apart as the younger man flung his arms around his shoulders, thrusting up faster and harder until those inner muscles clenched around him and his beautiful mate came with a loud cry. He followed soon after, growling and biting down on Ichigo's neck, shooting deep inside him.

They fell back onto the bed with a flop, catching their breaths as their sweaty skin cooled before the hybrid suddenly flipped them over and leered down at Ichigo, "Time for Round 2, Mama."

With a mock-defeated sigh, Ichigo chuckled into the enthusiastic kiss he was pulled into, getting the feeling they were gonna be at it for a while.

Owari.

**...**

**Rex**

Jakeru spotted something green out of the corner of his wide brown doe eyes and pulled excitedly on his Daddy's fluffy blue spikes, "Daddy! Daddy! I want that one!" the cub squealed, pointing at the fat, green, soft and squishy looking T-Rex plushie sitting at one of the game booths from his perch on his Daddy's strong, broad shoulders.

Ahead of them, Mama and Shiro turned to look at what he was talking about the same time Daddy did to get a better look. "Hm, yeah, tha' one looks cool," Shiro mumbled, his small white hand holding on to his Mum's bigger tanned one firmly.

"Yeah? Are you sure?" Daddy asked, and both cubs answered affirmatively, Jakeru more enthusiastically than his brother's curt nod.

"All right, if that's what you want, Daddy and I will try and win it for you, okay?" Mama said, and Shiro gave a little smirk while Jakeru clapped joyfully.

The game was simple enough: three balls for two bucks to hit a small pyramid of bottles. Knock down all the bottles and win a prize. Grimmjow went first. He missed by an inch. Frowning, he threw another one and it hit, but only the top three bottles fell, leaving the bottom three still standing all in a row. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he tossed the last ball to an amused Ichigo and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't pout, Grimm-papa," his pet teased, "I've got this one." The CEO resisted the urge to spank his naughty neko, but decided to save it for later when Ichigo stepped up to the plate. With a look of concentration on his face, the orange haired hybrid wound up and let the ball fly with the precision of a professional baseball player. The ball hit its target perfectly. Bull's eye.

"Yey!" Jakeru cheered.

"Good throw, Mum," Shiro said.

"Thank you, sweetie. Here's your plushie," Ichigo said, handing the T-Rex over to him after nodding his thanks to the booth attendant just as Grimmjow carefully lifted Jakeru off his shoulders and plopped him onto his little feet gently.

"Thank you, Mama," the twins chimed in unison, and Ichigo ruffled their hair affectionately.

"You're welcome, you two."

Grimmjow sidled up to him, "Where'd ya learn how to throw like that, Kitten?" his Master muttered as they watched their happy cubs hug and play with their new toy.

"I was MVP of my baseball team in high school," Ichigo answered easily and leaned against his mate, "I played pitcher."

He realized his mistake a moment too late when he heard Grimmjow purr into his ear playfully, "_'Pitcher'_, huh? Why, Ichi-pet, I never knew you had it in ya."

He scowled, but the effect was ruined by the blush he felt spreading across his face. "Pervert," was all he could say as he smacked the blunet's chest half-heartedly.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled the other into a chaste kiss to placate him, nipping at his bottom lip teasingly before they pulled away and smiled at each other, then moved to gather the cubs and go find some fried carnival goodies for the twins to munch on. After that, more rides and games were next on the list to tire the brats out so they could actually sleep tonight, sleep so good and deep that they won't wake up while Daddy punishes Mama just a door away…

The blunet shook his head vigorously, making Ichigo cock a curious eyebrow. He waved it off with his trademark smirk and the neko rolled his eyes fondly at him before they turned their attention towards the twins.

There was plenty of time to think about that later. Right now, fried dough was in order.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: TheaBlackthorn and Jolly Marida, I hope yu liked them! :3 868 and 621 words, respectively. Woo! :D**


	5. j7nX: Sexy Little Minx

**A/N: I've been wantin' to write ever since 'Tea Cup'. :D Luckily, j7nX's request allowed me to do so. Enjoy! Oh, and Arrancar!Ichigo's outfit was inspired by this: http:/ /download. minitokyo. net/205206. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (Takes places after Drabble #92. 'Tea Cup'.) Ichigo, the recently turned Cero Espada, is trying out his new powers on some shinigami that have invaded Hueco Mundo with his mate and Master, Grimmjow. Adrenaline still running high after the battle, the Sexta pounces and 'rewards' his pet for a job well done...after chasing down the sexy little minx first, of course. **

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Smut, PWP, potential OOC, general sexiness. :)**

**...  
**

Slowly lowering his hand, Ichigo had his game face on, a deep furrow in between his brows and hardened indifference gleaming in his half lidded inverted amber eyes as he watched the plumbing smoke rise off the corpses of his obliterated opponents. He never really liked the 12th Division and its creepy Captain even when he was fighting for Soul Society anyway, and if how his inner hollow was laughing like the psychotic maniac he was in his head, Shiro didn't really like them either. Good riddance.

"Mmmh, damn, Ichi-pet, yer so sexy when yer slaughtin' yer enemies," a gravelly voice purred from behind him just before two muscular arms encircled his waist, and Ichigo relaxed his face into a smirk, allowing himself to lean back against his beloved mate and Master easily, sighing in contentment when the Sexta tugged a little on the high mandarin styled collar of his sleeveless white tunic to kiss his mating mark.

"Thanks, Grimm-sama. I try my best," he replied and purred as his Master nuzzled the piece of his former Vizard mask over his right eye.

"I think you've just earned yerself a reward," the dark voice husked into his ear then, hands creeping down the white satin hiding his toned stomach and pulled at his matching white baggy silk pants suggestively.

"Hm," he mused out loud before turning in his mate's arms and leaned in, close enough to give his mouth a little lick, "that sounds really appealing, but…" suddenly, he want out of Grimmjow's grasp a good distance away, "you're going to have to catch me first~!" he called out teasingly then disappeared via sonido.

Sexta growled. Oh, so he wanted to play it like that, huh? It was _on_.

And with that, he gave chase. The two lovers zipped and zoomed around Las Noches, Ichigo laughing and goading the blunet to catch him until finally Grimmjow pounced on him and attempted to pin him down into the white sands of Hueco Mundo, but failed miserably as they tussled and tumbled playfully for dominance with Ichigo coming out on top, sitting astride the bigger male's hips with a victorious grin on his lips. "I win," Ichigo chuckled lowly, a lovely flush tainting his face, and he never looked more beautiful to the Sexta. Despite his grumbling, Grimmjow couldn't help himself; he leaned up and captured Cero's lips, devouring them softly with nips and suckles before nosing his face like an affectionate overgrown cat. "Hmph. Ya do know that I _allowed_ ya to pin me just now, doncha?" he muttered.

Ichigo hummed in pleasure, but quirked an eyebrow at his mate's comment, "Is that so? Well, you and I both know that _I _allow _you_ to top me every night, even though I'm clearly more than capable to reverse it if I wanted to." He wriggled deliberately against the blunet's lap for emphasis, causing Grimmjow to groan when their growing erections rubbed against each other.

"Minx," Sexta hissed, grabbing his hips, "You know you like it and wouldn't have it any other way."

"Did I say otherwise?" Ichigo crooned soothingly, caressing Grimmjow's jawbone mask lovingly with a black gloved hand before rolling them over so the bigger male was on top. "I did Choose you after all, so don't doubt for a second that I _love_ 'serving' under you, Grimmjow-sama…"

"Good boy," the blunet grunted, leaning down to kiss him roughly, "now about your reward…"

Ichigo smirked up at him sexily with kiss-bruised lips and slid his arms around his silly Alpha's neck, a gloved hand burying itself in soft, thick sky blue hair, "How may I be of service to you, _Master_?" Suddenly, the orange haired arrancar was naked and lying on their bed inside their rooms within the castle, propped up on his knees with his horny Sexta above him before he could even comprehend it. Blinking, Ichigo shook his head and grinned, then clutched a pillow to his chest and moaned into it as the blunet wasted no time and spread his cheeks, beginning to eat him out. "A-Ahhh…" he panted, shuddering when Grimmjow started to finger him, too. "Nnh!"

Cero bit his lip, arching his back to meet the scissoring digits inside him, especially when they found his prostate shortly after while the blunet watched him writhe and moan for him with hot eyes. Only he could make Ichigo come undone like this, the one this powerful, magnificent creature trusted to take care of him and protect him. Even though Ichigo has proven he could take care and protect himself as well as everyone else he loved and cared for just fine on his own, sometimes even the great Number One Guardian needed someone to lean on, and out of everyone else he'd met, Ichigo chose him, chose to submit to _him_, even coming to Hueco Mundo in order to find him, and Grimmjow wouldn't be the one to disappoint him by abusing the power he'd be given over his Ichi-pet, in any way. Ever. 'He's **mine**…'

When he felt Ichigo was ready, he pulled out his fingers, making the other groan in protest and look over his shoulder with smoldering gold-on-black eyes, before he flipped his lithe little mate over onto his back and ravishing his mouth. Frotting against him teasingly, Grimmjow then hiked up the orange haired arrancar's long legs onto his broad shoulders and got into position, pushing in and easily breaching tight rings of muscles. No matter how many times they've rutted, Ichigo was still as tight as ever.

"Mmnaaahhh~" his younger lover whined, tossing his head back and fisting the sheets above his head. Fuck, he looked so hot, all splayed out and his for the taking. Those exotic eyes looked up at him with so much lust and love swirling with the golden orbs, and it was all he could do not to come right then and there.

It was fast and it was rough, just how they liked it, and before they knew it, Ichigo was cumming with a breathless gasp, clenching around Grimmjow who groaned deeply and filled him up to the brim.

The blunet slumped on top of him as they caught their breaths, and Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms around him, kissing and nuzzling his Alpha's temple in a tender gesture, thanking him for loving him so well. Twin purrs reverberated deeply from them both as Grimmjow tucked his head under Ichigo's chin before he drifted off for a nap, and the Cero combed his fingers through that soft, silky thick blue hair, tightening his hold on his mate possessively.

Though he called Grimmjow his Master, the Sexta was just as much his as he was Grimmjow's. 'And he'll be right where he wants to be the most when he wakes up again,' Ichigo thought deviously, and gently squeezed his inner muscles, causing his Alpha to moan in his sleep. 'Then we'll have some more fun~' He smirked and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, before following Grimmjow into his dreams.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: This one was so much fun~! Hope yu like it, all 1,174 words, especially yu, j7nX! I dunno when it will be but I'll see yu all in the next one.**** :) In the meantime, please check out this fanart I did for Drabble #94. 'Halloween': ****http:/ /blacksniper666. deviantart. com /#/d2rgpin …8D**


	6. Confusion no Hime: Affairs of the Heart

**A/N: Woo! This was a bit of a challenge, but I accomplished it! Yey me! Haha. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Summary: ****Grimmjow, the Emperor of Hueco Mundo, and his General, Ichigo, are in love and in a secret relationship. The problem? Grimmjow needs to have an heir through his Empress who he feels nothing but camaraderie towards. What will they do now?**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: A/U, angst, lemon, threesome(ish), necessary het (that will be properly labeled so yu can skip that lemon if ya want), potential OOCness, character death, awesome!Orihime XD**

**...**

Dressed magnificently in his luxurious silk robes and furs, Emperor Jaegerjaques sat on his plush ornate throne with his royal head propped up on an elbow, bored out of his mind yet anxious for the return of his General back from battle. Next to him sat his lovely Empress Orihime, dressed just as, if not more decadently than him in her expensive gown and skirts. She glanced at him before taking his large hand and holding it in her smaller, slender one.

"Do not worry, my Lord, I am sure things are just fine," she murmured positively in reassurance. He gave her a wane smile, but couldn't help thinking up scenario after scenario, each one more gruesome than the last.

Just as he began to think the worst must have happened, the grand doors were pushed open and he was relieved to see the orange haired man walk in, sweaty with dirt and blood covering his military uniform, but a triumphant gleam was in those hard chocolate brown eyes and a sureness in himself oozed from his every step. "Your highnesses," the General's smooth baritone rang out as he bowed graciously, "our enemies have surrendered and we return victorious."

"Excellent, General Kurosaki," the blunet monarch drawled out his praise as his Empress clapped delightedly, "I expect nothing less."

"You flatter me, my liege," the militant straightened up and looked at his beloved leader in the eye, "Everything went as we've planned it. I shall have a full report for you ready in the morning, but as for right now…"

The Emperor raised his hand in understanding, "You must desperately want a bath and some rest, yes? We shall further discuss more tomorrow. Go relax, General. You've deserved it." Narrow blue eyes stared meaningfully into amber brown, a secret message encoded in that single look they knew so well.

"Thank you, your Majesty." With another bow, a smile to Orihime, and one last glance at his Emperor, Ichigo about-faced and made his way out of the Throne Room towards his own chambers.

**...**

Later that night as Ichigo was busy washing himself in his private bathroom, two strong arms suddenly embraced him from behind and he melted into them when a familiar purr of his name filled his ear. "Grimmjow…" he whispered before he was turned around in the water and pulled into a passionate kiss. The orange haired man hummed and wrapped his arms around his love, burying his fingers into that thick silky sky blue hair and gently massaging the monarch's scalp. He chuckled when Grimmjow's purr grew louder before they broke apart and touched their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad yer home," the blunet muttered, his speech reverting back a little to like when they were merely children growing up together, "ya had me worried sick."

"Sorry," Ichigo nosed his cheek, "we were delayed at our check points due to some unwanted stowaways in our caravans. It took a while to sort it all out."

"Prisoners?"

"All in the dungeons to be questioned at a later time."

"Yer amazing," Grimmjow breathed, "always on top of things…well, almost everything." He backed Ichigo against the wall of the tub, bucking his hips against the other's suggestively and leered when his gorgeous General let out a low moan.

Soon after though, the tone abruptly changed, "Grimmjow…wait."

He stopped kissing the younger man and backed up a little to look down at him questioningly, "Something wrong?"

"No…and yes." Ichigo looked away. "We can't keep doing this anymore."

Alarmed, Grimmjow held him closer and cupped his love's face, turning him back to look at him, "What are you saying?"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but think about it, Grimm," he caressed the Emperor's muscular chest absently as he spoke, "You need an heir soon, and I sure as hell can't give you one, no matter how much I want to. Even if I could, I'm only your General. And what about Inoue? I can't keep doing this behind my best friend's back."

"Not this again," the blunet sighed but nuzzled his silly Ichi close, "I love 'Hime, but I'm not _in love_ with her. She's like a sister to me, which is kind of queer considering she's my wife," Grimmjow muttered, a little disturbed now that he thought about it, and Ichigo couldn't suppress a laugh. The monarch smiled before turning serious again, "Maybe that's why I can never get it up for her. I try to think of ya but it's not the same. You know the marriage was arranged by our families. Hers was strugglin' with money issues, and the only way to get out of debt was for her to marry me. There was nothing either of us could do, because if there was, you'd be in her place by my side as my Royal Consort in an instant, heir be damned. Ya know that."

"I do. I still wish things weren't so complicated," Ichigo sighed.

"Me too," Grimmjow muttered, thumbing Ichigo's cheek lovingly, "but if this is going to be our last night together, let's make it memorable…yeah?"

The younger man kissed his beloved's palm and leaned into his touch, gazing deeply into those brilliant azure orbs, "It will be our last night, because you need to focus on making an heir. It's your duty…but no matter what, I'll always remember every night I shared with you." They moved in for another tender kiss, too engrossed in memorizing every part of each other they've already committed to memory to notice that their other childhood friend was standing just outside the room, watching them wide-eyed through the little crack from the nearly closed door with a little first aid kit in her hands, just in case her best friend had been injured in battle…

**...**

Over the next few days, the air around the castle was melancholy though no one knew why, and no one but Orihime was aware of it the most.

It was why she requested a private meeting with Ichigo later that evening in her study. "You wanted to see me, Empress?" the militant questioned after bowing.

Orihime waved off the title with her usual cheerful smile, "We're alone Kurosaki-kun, no need to call me that."

"Uh, right," he relaxed his stance and offered her a half-grin as he scratched his head sheepishly, "So, what's up, Inoue? Is something wrong?"

The royal sighed, "Well, yes, but I have a solution for it that I needed to run by you first." At Ichigo's confused look, she continued quietly, "The night you returned, I saw you in your bathroom with Grimmjow." She held up a calming hand to stop him when she saw the panicked look in his eyes as he was about to speak, "Please listen first. I was there just in case you needed medical attention, but I guess you wanted some attention of a different kind." She giggled when her best friend turned a bright red.

"…So, you're not mad?" he asked in a cautious mumble after a small pause, a little perplexed by her reaction.

She looked aghast and affronted. "Of course not! I would never be angry that you two have found love in each other. A woman cannot compete against a man in affairs like that because we are clearly not built the same, and if Grimmjow prefers men than you'd best me every time. The only thing that bothered me was that you two didn't tell me!" The Empress crossed her arms under her gifted chest and pouted.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile crookedly at the admittedly cute sight. "I'm sorry, Inoue, it's just that we never found the right time to tell you," he said earnestly and went to hug her, "We didn't want to hurt you."

"Boys. Honestly," was her muffled reply into his strong shoulder, but there was laughter in her voice as she returned to hug, "Though I appreciate the thought behind the gesture all the same!"

"Is there some way I could make it up to you? I feel really bad that you had to find out that way and for not telling you sooner."

"Well," she said, an uncharacteristically mischievous twinkle in her warm grey eyes as she pulled away and looked up at him, "you could start by listening to the plan I came up with…"

**...**

The following night when Grimmjow stepped out of the baths freshly washed and ready to retire for the evening, he was shocked to find his Empress and his General sitting closely together on his giant bed, snuggling even, in nothing but satin night robes that hung loosely off their bodies alluringly. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, though there was no anger in his voice, only surprise and curiosity.

The two looked at each other before two identical, innocently seductive smiles curved their lips. "Please join us, my Lord," Orihime entreated softly and Ichigo crooked a finger in a come hither motion.

Almost without him noticing, Grimmjow's feet led him to the bed towards the enticing sight and he was pulled onto it by the two strawberry blonds to be nestled in between them comfortably, Ichigo nuzzling his face on his right, and Orihime tracing random swirls and patterns on his bared chest not covered by his loosening robe on his left. "What's going on?" he asked in a daze, a low rumble beginning to pick up from the bottom of his chest when Ichigo started nipping and kissing a trail from his ear down his neck and back again.

"An experiment of sorts. We are going to try again tonight to see if we can conceive a child, but this time, Kurosaki-kun will be here to help!" Orihime chirped, and smiled at the flabbergasted look on her husband's suddenly pale face.

"She knows, Grimm. It's okay," his not-so-secret lover murmured against his skin and captured his lips before he could say anything, distracting him with deep sensual strokes of his tongue while Orihime tugged his robe all the way open. Well, the blunet still didn't really quite grasp what was going on yet, but if these two were okay with it, who was he to complain?

A muffled groan escaped his lips only to be swallowed by the younger man as his woman took hold of his growing arousal and slowly began to pump him, bucking into her small hands when Ichigo's fingers decided they wanted to play with his nipples. He arched into them, grunting and growling as they pinched and circled around the nubs, making them harden and pebble up under the orange haired man's touch.

_**BEGINNING OF THREESOME/HET LEMON**_

Once he was effectively brought to full-mast, Grimmjow was once again surprised when he felt Orihime slide his erection in between her supple breasts, rubbing him up and down within the soft, fleshy mounds to keep him that way. Heh, his woman was getting bold. He smirked into the kiss Ichigo still had him in, but moaned heatedly when Orihime started to kiss and lick at the head of his dick, making him grab onto Ichigo to keep himself from drowning in the sea of pleasure he was thrown into.

Just as he thought he was about to cum, he was confused and disgruntled when both of his lovers pulled away from him with teasing smiles on their faces, Ichigo moving to lay propped up by a mountain of pillows against the headboard next to him, and Orihime settling between the militant's thighs with her head pillowed on his hard rows of abs. Grimmjow perked up and forced himself to turn and sit up on his knees when he saw Ichigo's feet hook onto her inner calves and moved to spread them apart, opening her slightly bent legs wide and revealing her moist, pink womanhood to his hungry cyan eyes. The Emperor may have preferred men, but he couldn't deny that his Empress was a radiant woman with a stunning body. "Yer beautiful, 'Hime," he husked and his wife blushed prettily while he licked his lips. She looked away and bit her lip, tucking her hands under her chin and framing her ample breasts with her arms subconsciously.

"He's right," Ichigo murmured his agreement and the two men chuckled throatily at her flustered face before Grimmjow moved into the cradle of their thighs to tease her further. Spreading her folds with two fingers, he smirked with half-lidded eyes when she gave a mew and squirmed under him, making her wet and ready for him by pushing them past the glistening petals to loosen her up for his cock.

"A-Ah…" she panted against his scissoring hand, whining when he pulled them out, her wetness clinging to the digits. Heat lit up her face as she watched him lick his fingers, a dark predatory look in those bright blues before he slid his dick against her pussy lips to coat it in her juices then poked around for her opening. Once he found it, he easily impaled her at a steady pace on his cock, and Orihime tossed her head from side to side, whimpering as her breath stuttered in her chest while he stretched her with his impressive girth. Ichigo crooned into her ear soothingly and cupped her large bosom, groping her mounds and plucking her dusky pink nipples into peaks to distract her from the momentary pain.

Pausing for a little while to give her time to adjust, Grimmjow took a breath and gave a few slow, shallow rolls of his hips before establishing an easy rhythm. But, not long after he heard her gave a soft pretty moan, the bigger man found himself pistoning in and out of the warm, wet, silkiness enveloping him at increasing speeds, making his wife cry out as he toyed with her clit and Ichigo continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts in his warm sword calloused hands, rocking his erection back against Grimmjow's hard thrusts through Orihime.

Feeling this, the monarch rumbled and leaned close over his Empress, pushing her smooth legs up towards her chest as he moved in to lock lips with Ichigo, and the General happily obliged him, kissing him back just as fiercely while a flushed Orihime got to view the hot open mouthed kiss from below. She squealed when the muscular blunet suddenly found her G-spot and he focused on nailing it with his every thrust. Before she knew it, Orihime hooked her hands onto Ichigo's raised knees on either side of her and arched up as she was forced over the edge and found her orgasm with a wailing cry.

As her inner walls squeezed and spasmed around him, Grimmjow gritted his teeth in a feral snarl against Ichigo's lips and bucked into her for a few more minutes before releasing inside her womb, holding himself there to fill her up with his hot seed before carefully pulling out.

_**END OF THREESOME/HET LEMON**_

"Nnh~" she mewled softly, already feeling the change that came with pregnancy and laid a hand onto her swelling belly, smiling in joy. "It took," she whispered, happy tears glistening in her warm grey pools, "Finally, I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow muttered when he caught his breath, placing his large hand over hers to rub her stomach.

"Yes!" she laughed in delight, and the two men smiled.

"We're going to have to let the doctor check you over, but…" Ichigo pecked his friend's temple, "congratulations."

"It's all thanks to you, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime gushed and turned in his arms to glomp him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're…welcome," the orange haired man wheezed out and took in deep breaths when a cackling Grimmjow managed to gently pull her away.

"Oh dear!" she gasped behind her hands and flushed in embarrassment when she looked down into his lap, "You're still hard!"

Ichigo blushed and waved it off. "Ah…don't worry about it," he said, trying to play it off, but the woman wouldn't be swayed.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Grimmjow wouldn't mind, would you, my Lord?" Orihime chimed pleasantly, turning to the blunet, and her husband gave her a toothy grin.

"'Course not. It'd be a pleasure," he leered, then suddenly pounced onto his sputtering General and proceeded to ravish him silly in front of his wife.

She blinked and blushed deeply but watched with wide interested eyes as Grimmjow took Ichigo into his mouth, the orange haired man throwing his head back with a loud groan and burying his fingers in his leader's sky blue hair in response.

"Ah, easy, easy!" he yelped as Grimmjow sucked on him enthusiastically with loud dirty slurping noises that made him blush, "If you keep doing that, I'm not gonna last-!" That didn't stop the other man. If anything, it only made the blunet swallow him down further into his mouth and when a slicked finger was shoved up his ass, Ichigo didn't stand a chance. "Grimmjow-!" he cried out hoarsely and shot his load down the older man's throat. "Oh Gods…" a delicious shudder ran through his body as Grimmjow kept swallowing around him, suckling him dry and only letting him slip out of his mouth with a 'pop!' when he had nothing left to give.

As his breathing calmed a bit, Ichigo pulled his beloved back up and nipped at his mouth. "Share," he pouted and the monarch chuckled again at the cute expression before allowing him entrance, sucking on his tongue as Ichigo explored his mouth in search of leftovers. He didn't know why, but his cum in Grimmjow's mouth was one of the most addicting things he'd ever tasted.

They pulled apart with a wet gasp after several steamy moments before Grimmjow flipped his panting lover over onto his stomach and propped him up onto his knees – their favorite position – and reached into the side table drawer for the lube he kept stashed there, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and then thrusting two into Ichigo's hole without preamble.

"Ah, fuck!" the orange haired man moaned, trembling as Grimmjow fucked him with his fingers and curled them to reach his prostate. "Grimm…"

"I know, Ichi, I know. Soon," was the husky reply in his ear, then the digits disappeared only to be replaced with the blunt head of the blunet's dick prodding his ass. Just as Grimmjow was about to enter him, a soft feminine moan made them look off to the side to find Orihime massaging her own chest with one hand while the other was busy delving into herself. "Heh, naughty girl, 'Hime," Grimmjow smirked perversely, making her blush darken as she looked up with wide grey orbs, "I didn't know you were a voyeur. Should we give her a show, Ichi?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo wriggled against the older man's hard flesh and smirked sexily when Grimmjow let out an arousal growl, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Tease," the bigger man hissed and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself in a single thrust, once again in heat of the tighter kind.

"_Ahhh!_" Ichigo shouted, and Orihime shuddered at the raw, desperate sound of his voice as he arched up into the rough penetration and undulated beneath his dominating lover. "Fuck, you feel so hard…so good…" he groaned and whimpered, a delectable pink staining his face as he fisted the sheets in his hands.

"Mmm, so tight," Grimmjow closed his eyes and hummed, gripping his hips, "Always so tight, like the first time I took you." Orihime chewed on her lip, shoving her fingers into herself harder and playing with her erotic button as the imagery in front of her as well as in her head making her gush.

"Move, Grimm. Please," the younger man begged softly, thrusting back onto his leader. "I want you to fuck me bad."

"How bad?" was growled into his ear.

"Real bad," he breathed, "Never want you to leave me."

"I won't leave you, Ichi."

"Promise?" Half-lidded, beseeching, tea colored eyes looked over his shoulder into soft comforting blue.

"I promise," Grimmjow murmured and leaned down to nuzzle him, kissing his shoulder before he started to pull out, only to push back in. Again and again and again. They rocked and moaned together, building up a sweat as the blunet went faster and harder until he was pounding his lover into the mattress, the loud slapping sounds of their rutting barely heard over the rush of blood through their veins and only serving to turn the Empress on further. Ichigo clawed at the sheets and clenched his eyes shut tightly, feeling the end nearing. Closer…closer…almost there-!

"Hahh…ah-! Oh Gods, Grimm!" he yelled, and came all over the older man's hand when Grimmjow snaked one down to get him off. "Uuuhn…" Cum leaked out of his used entrance obscenely when the blunet climaxed soon after him and as the flaccid cock left him, he slumped against the bed, spent and exhausted. Not far away from them, Orihime bit her lip and sped up her fingers as well before she came again with a barely audible squeak, her chest heaving up and down in attempt to regulate her breathing.

"Wow, that was…intense!" she mumbled dreamily and the other two gave a tired chuckle.

"You can say that again," the older man muttered and Ichigo gave an affirmative grunt.

It was quiet as a bit of time passed before Grimmjow mustered up enough strength to heave himself up off the younger man and pull out, gaining a moan from the strawberry blond before going to fetch a damp washcloth to clean them all up with. When he was finished wiping them down, the monarch tossed the wash cloth onto the floor carelessly and collapsed behind his gorgeous General, spooning against him as his lovely Empress sleepily scooted over closer to them as well, also wanting to cuddle in their post coital bliss. They fell asleep like that, with her curled up against her best friend's chest, his sinewy arm slung over her slim waist as her husband's possessive hand resting on her flank.

It was certainly an unconventional relationship by any means, but it was theirs and it worked for them.

**...**

Nine months later, Orihime gave birth to a healthy blue haired, amber eyed baby boy she named Kureno, and a year after that, nearly identical strawberry blond, blue eyed twins Masaki and Jakeru arrived on the scene after another night in Grimmjow and Ichigo's arms.

Sadly, the Empress passed away after only 10 happy years with her family before succumbing to a rare and fatal disease, but had given her husband and best friend her blessings to make it official and have Ichigo become Grimmjow's Royal Consort the night she'd died. Both men never cried so much like they did within that hospital room in a very long time.

Now, with a sad sigh, Ichigo stood up after laying down a beautiful bouquet of orange lilies upon his best friend's resting place on the anniversary of her death, watching as the children did the same, sniffling and teary-eyed as they did so. Beside him, his husband stood with a solemn look on his handsome face and he turned to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's middle, resting his head onto a broad shoulder. Another pair of arms embraced him back as they closed their eyes and took a deep breath, nuzzling each other in comfort.

After a moment, a tug on their pant legs was a cue for them to pick up their crying brood and snuggle them too, wiping away their tears and gently reminding them that their mother was a wonderful woman and that she wouldn't have wanted her children to cry for her. Instead, she would have wanted them to be happy and remember all the good times they had with her, however limited their time together was, and as the royal family made their way back inside the castle, the Emperor and his Consort were trying to practice what they'd preached and do the same.

One day, they all will be able to accept the fact that she was really gone and move on with their lives, but until then, it was slow progress.

It had only been a year after all.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: *Scratches head* Uh…I hope yu liked it? Even with the het? And the sad ending that came out of almost no where? …XD? I think it turned out okay, despite the fact that I rarely ever write het. In this situation, it was the only thing I could come up with where everyone wins (sorta). So…yeah. :3 What I wouldn't give to trade places with Orihime. *Drools* Except for the dying part. XDDD Ahem, anyways, tanks fer the challenge, Confusion no Hime! 4,040 words. Woo! The longest one-shot yet in this series! Haha, see yu all next time! Read & Review, but no flames please! :D**


	7. PyroD: Secrets

**A/N: ****Gotta love men in suits. :D This was inspired by U.S. society in the 1920's, and I suggest you read it while listening to Maroon 5's song called 'Secret' when you get to that part. :3 Love that song~and I believe there's a slideshow AMV full of GrimmIchi pics with it playing in the background on YouTube. Go check it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach nor 'Secret' by Maroon 5 is mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: ****Ichigo is a talented saxophone player. Grimmjow is a ruthless gang leader. It's just another night in the club for musicians and mobsters in love…**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: ****Potential OOC, songfic-ish and general sexiness. ;D**

**...  
**

The club was packed that night. Inside the smoky hazed atmosphere, men in suits and women in their scandalously short flapper dresses were mingling and chatting it up with each other, laughing and flirting at their tables after a decadent meal was served before the lights dimmed and they clapped as the curtains were drawn back, eager for the entertainment of the night.

_Soul Society _was **the** most exclusive and therefore most expensive jazz place in the city of Seireitei to get into, where big shots and socialites alike could kick back and relax with a glass of champagne, listening to the hippest and most popular songs played by the coolest and most talented musicians. It had always been Ichigo's dream to play at _Soul Society_, and now after all the sweat, blood, and tears, he was finally here with the band that had stuck with him from the get go, dressed to kill in the best dark designer suits – minus the jackets that were backstage – money can buy and ready to jazz it up, sort to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the gorgeous orange haired man's smooth baritone voice came on to speakers as he tipped his black fedora hat slightly away from his handsome face, revealing warm tea colored eyes which made the women swoon and sigh dreamily, "Before we get started, I just wanna say that it's a real honor being here, and I'd like to thank Soul Society for giving me and my boys the chance to play for all of you, so I hope you enjoy our music." With that, he picked up his saxophone and began to play.

**...**

The night passed with people snapping their fingers to the cool steady beats of Renji's drums, the low strumming of Shuuhei's bass guitar, the melodic tunes of Shinji's keyboard, and the sultry sounds of Ichigo's voice and saxophone.

As the show was drawing to a close, Ichigo set down his saxophone to pick up his guitar he occasionally played that had been resting on its stand off to the side, before speaking into the microphone once more, "All right, you cats and kittens out there, for our last song of the evening, we thought it'd be a good idea to play one song in particular we've been experimenting with. It's a new kind of sound, so if you like it, it'll be on our next album coming out next year. It's called 'Secret' and I dedicate this song to anyone who may be hiding any dirty little secrets of their own…" He winked at a group of girls near the front and smirked when they squealed and practically melted in their seats before he began to play the intro.

Soon after, the other three joined in before Ichigo brought his lips back to the mic and started to sing,

"_Watch the sunrise…  
Say your goodbyes…  
Off… we go  
Some conversation…  
No contemplation…  
Hit…the road_

_Car-ov-er-heats  
Jump-outta-my-seat  
On the side of the highway, ba-by  
Our-road-is-long  
Your-hold-is-strong  
Please don't ever let go, oh no…_

As he got into the chorus, he caught sight of two wild cyan eyes pinned to him unwaveringly and smiled on the inside. 'He came…' he thought to himself with quiet joy before continuing the song without missing a beat or looking away from those intense glacial pools,

"_I know I don't know you  
But I want you…sooo baaad…  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, can they keep it  
Oh no, they can't…_

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how…to go slow  
Oh, where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say, "I'm not there yet…"_

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you…sooo baaad…  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, can they keep it  
Oh no, they can't_

At the bridge, the audience got really into it and started snapping and clapping to the beat,

"_I know I don't know you  
But I want you-sooo baaad~  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, but can they keep it~  
Oh no, they can't…_

_Oh oh oh, yeah…oh oh oh…yeeaahh-yeah…yeaahhh…"_

The final drawn out note faded into the air and everyone jumped out their seats to give them a roaring, thunderous applause, some even whistling in their excitement. "Thank you all, you've been a wonderful audience! Good night!" The band bowed as the curtains closed and they shot each other ecstatic grins.

"Woo, what a show!" Renji whooped as they moved off stage to the lounge connected to their dressing rooms, "Did ya see all those rich folks go crazy out there for that last one? Damn, man, this has got to be one of the greatest nights of my life!"

"Amen to that, brother," Shuuhei laughed, hooking his thumbs in his suspenders, and Shinji grinned.

"Here's to us!" the blond said after snagging and passing out the imported beers from the bar to each of his band mates, "for being the best of best and playing like we never played before!"

"Cheers!" the other three yelled, laughing as they clinked their beer bottles together and joked with each other good naturedly.

Fifteen minutes later though, a knock came at the door, and Ichigo looked at his watch. "Guess that's my cue to leave. I'll catch you cats later," Ichigo said and his mates playfully saluted off. With a grin and a shake of his head, the saxophonist shouldered on his black suit jacket and his guitar, which was zipped up in its buttery soft leather cover, before grabbing his precious saxophone in its case and opening the door. "Shawlong," he nodded to the tall man before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Sir," the bodyguard greeted and took his instruments to carry them for him, "Mr. Jaegerjaques is waiting for you."

"Of course he is," Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and they started walking out the back, "and lemme guess, he's getting impatient?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaques doesn't like waiting, sir."

"Well, he's just going to have to deal," the orange haired man retorted, "we've been through this already after the last time at _Las Noches_…and I thought I told you to call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo, sir."

He sighed and shook his head again, but gave a small smile as Shawlong opened the door for him and he stepped out into the alleyway. There he found the aforementioned mobster leaning against his white limousine, looking sharp and dangerous and beautiful in an equally pristine ivory suit, smoking one of those vanilla flavored cigarettes he loved so much. The gang leader flicked the butt of his cigarette away when he saw Ichigo near, grabbing hold of his light blue tie with long fingers and yanking him to his hard body with a growl.

Ichigo smirked, "Hey, Daddio."

"What took ya so long?" the blunet's dark, gravelly voice rumbled into his ear, but he nosed his cheek in an affectionate gesture all the same.

"Just celebratin' with the boys for a bit is all," he said as his hands fiddled with the other man's black satin tie, before they ran up the royal purple silk shirt covering a defined chest underneath to circle around his partner's corded neck.

"Ya know I hate waitin'," Grimmjow grumbled, but made no made no move to stop the orange haired musician from taking off his white fedora hat to bury his fingers in his sky blue locks, purring even when his secret lover started to massage his scalp.

"Did you enjoy the show at least?" he asked in a murmur, giving a low moan when Grimmjow's large hands grabbed his ass and squeezed as he slipped a knee in between his thighs.

Blue eyes gleamed before Grimmjow leaned down to capture his lips, "Ya know I did, baby, but now I wanna different…more private kinda show of my own."

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Hee! Men in suits = HAWT. Guh, Grimm and Ichi pull the look off so well~ Hope yu guys enjoyed all 1,324 words as much as I did! Especially yu, PyroD! :D Tanks fer the prompt, see yu all in the next one!**


	8. hopeless1665: Abduction

**A/N: I don't condone abuse of any kind. In fact, I HATE it, **_**loathe**_** it, ****despise**** it. If yer in a relationship with someone and that someone starts verbally abusing yu, GET OUT, no matter how much that person says they love yu or how much yu think yu love them. It's not worth it and will only lead to physical abuse. Remember, yu can always find someone else who's worthy of you and yer affections. :) /PSA **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary:**** Neko!Ichi and Pup!Hana are being abused by a mean owner before Grimm and Kenpachi come to rescue them.**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Potential OOC, angst, violence, smut, lemon, H/C, fluff, WAFF, M-preg, crack pairing (KenHana)**

**...  
**

With his ears pricked up anxiously, Hanatarou looked up startled when the wooden door of the cell opened and an orange haired young man was thrown in before it closed again with a bang.

"Stupid, worthless wretch!" their 'master' yelled, before waddling off on his short stubby little legs.

After listening to make sure he was really gone, the canine hybrid hurried over as quickly as he could in his condition towards the other, helping his feline friend into a sitting position against the wall near the pile of hay where they sleep. "Oh, Ichigo-san, w-what did he do to you?" he whimpered, tears pricking behind his soft blue eyes as he started to clean and bandage the neko up with the smuggled first aid kit given to them by one of the kind servants, like he did every other night.

"Ch'. The obese asshole didn't like how I prepared his coffee so he beat me again," Ichigo coughed, his ribs aching as a bit of blood trailed down his chin before Hanatarou wiped it away with a rag.

"If only you weren't taking my beatings from Nobuyama for me-" The slender male began before cutting himself off at Ichigo's fierce glare, even though it wasn't really directed at him.

"Don't say that. If I hadn't, you'd loose your puppies for sure." A claw hand gently placed itself onto his stomach, rubbing gently when a kick was felt. "You are valuable to that disgusting slob. Me? I'm just a stupid, worthless wretch…like he said."

Hanatarou shook his head frantically at that, "You are not stupid or worthless, Ichigo-san, but strong and brave! Why do you keep saying that? It saddens me when you speak that way…"

"Because it's the truth," Ichigo murmured sadly, his triangular ears drooping, "if I hadn't been so stubborn and distracted, I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Nobuyama's cronies." At his smaller friend's confused look, he started to tell his story, "You see in the beginning, I had been bought by someone at the market. My new owner was cocky and always teased me, but provided me with good food, a nice home and soft, expensive clothes. He was kind in his own way…and I never really appreciated him or all the things he did for me, because all I was thinking about was escape back then." The neko curled his skinny legs up to his thin chest and hugged them, dropping his head dejectedly onto his bony knees, "Being a stray all your life up until you're caught by the slave traders does that to you. I didn't trust _anyone_…and Grimmjow-sama had tried so hard for so long to get closer to me. I'd panicked when I realized just how close he was getting and we ended up having a horrible fight, so that same night, I ran away when everyone was sleeping. The rest is history. He's probably bought a new pet and forgot all about me by now," he choked, hiding his face in his knees to keep the tears at bay as his orange striped tabby tail curled around him, "I don't blame him."

"Oh, Ichigo-san…" Hanatarou whimpered empathetically and rubbed his face against Ichigo's in comfort. He didn't know what to say to make it better as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug.

It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**...**

Every day after that, the abuse kept getting worse and worse for Ichigo. It seemed he couldn't to anything right in Nobuyama's beady little black eyes, and as a result, he was beaten and starved for days on end.

One day, it got out of control. Nobuyama had been drinking and had come onto the neko. When Ichigo vehemently refused, the short bald man lost it, kicking and punching the hybrid all the way down to the cell he shared with Hanatarou until he was black and blue and bleeding before getting on top of the poor feline to wail on him some more.

All the pup could do was watch in horror, screaming and pleading for the crazy fat man to stop. It only made Nobuyama turn his attention to him.

The tub of lard smirked perversely, "If I can't have the kitty, I'll have the puppy," he slurred before stumbling his way towards Hanatarou.

"Over my dead body!" Ichigo suddenly snarled from behind him and tackled him to the ground. True to his namesake, Ichigo would guard and defend those he cared for, and protect his frail little friend, even if it meant his life. He fought the vile human viciously, but due to lack of food and his injuries, old and new, the orange haired hybrid was quickly subdued with the old man's grubby little hands around his neck, choking the life out of him.

Just as it looked like that was it for Ichigo, they heard the chime of bells before Nobuyama was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown across the room by a huge, powerful, sinewy hand, crashing painfully into the stone walls. "NOBUYAMA! YOU FUCKING COWARD!" a giant of a man – who'd managed to rip the partially open cell door off its hinges with sheer strength alone merely because it was in his way – roared, before going over and kicking him across the room again to the other side of the cell like a soccer ball. "You fat piece of shit! How dare you think you could drug my sake and snatch my Hana away from me! All for a fucking ransom! Did you think I wouldn't find out it was you behind all this?" He hauled the bastard up by the front of his shirt like he didn't weigh a thing as a single terrifying golden eye glared death down at the ghastly white toad face that was stuttering excuses to him, and bared his fiercely sharp teeth to shut him up, "I outta kill you…" He threw the sucker towards his two most trusted subordinates' feet, "but you ain't worth my time. Ikkaku! Yumichika! 'Take care' of him out back," the spiky haired giant rumbled out orders, getting two salutes in return and watching them drag the blubbering, unfortunate sod away, before turning around to find his sobbing pup cradling an orange head in his lap, the cat's glazed brown eyes looking up unseeingly.

Wet blue eyes looked up at him, "Kenpachi-sama, he's bleeding badly a-and his breathing is quick and shallow! Please, he's my friend; we have to help him!" Giving a curt nod, Kenpachi growled as he looked around for something suitable to stem the blood flow and grabbed the bloody rag Hanatarou used to clean Ichigo's wounds, tearing it into strips and wrapping them tightly around the more serious injuries. He went a tad slower and more carefully when the cat gave a pained grunt at the suddenly pressure around his ribs. After tying the last knots and wrapping an old blanket around the feline hybrid, Kenpachi leaned back to assess their situation. He can't carry a seriously injured neko and his pregnant pup at the same time without complications. "Fuck, where is Jag when ya need him?"

As if on cue, "Oi, the fat bastard's a fraud! He ain't got my money, so my boys are taking all the valuables. I'll see if I can sell 'em and-what the hell?" A blue haired man dressed in a nice suit appeared in the doorway, bluer eyes taking in the foul sight and smell of blood, sweat and grime everywhere inside the dark dingy cell. "Shit, looks like ya had fun with him in 'ere."

"No time, Jag," Kenpachi grunted before a bundle was abruptly dropped into his arms, and he was pushed out before they were hurrying back outside towards the car awaiting them.

Once safely inside the vehicle, Kenpachi gently placed his Hana down on the leather seats, buckling him up and giving him a deep, hungry kiss that left him breathless with a rub to his bulging stomach, before leaving to make sure everyone was out of that place with what they had came for and ready to go. He'll have to have a talk with the staff running the house too, to make sure Nobuyama's long, agonizing, torturous death looked like an accident (they'd be all too happy to oblige plotting the proceedings of getting rid of their horrible employer once and for all). Details, details.

Back inside the car now that Zaraki had everything under control, the blue haired man looked down at the swathed up bundle lying in his lap, the pup fussing nervously next to him. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved the blanket away a bit, shocked to find a head of dirty orange hair. In disbelief, the blanket was pushed further away, revealing the face he'd been longing to see again. Even gaunt, bruised and bloody, the neko still looked so beautiful to him. "Ichigo…"

"A-ah, you know him?" Hanatarou asked shyly, but the man didn't hear him. All he could do was cradle his broken Kitten closer to him and vow to never have him leave his sight again.

**...**

Ichigo was dreaming. He must be, because there was no way he was sitting here in Grimmjow's lap, cradled like he was the most precious thing in the world to the blunet. Giving a shaky, barely audible sigh, he nuzzled closer to the older man's broad muscled chest, his eyes remaining closed. If he were to die today, right at that moment, he'd die happy.

**...**

The next time Ichigo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was warm and lying on a comfortable bed. The second thing was that he had been thoroughly cleaned and new bandages were wrapped around his body. He could still smell his favorite shampoo wafting gently through the air. The third? There was a strong, possessive arm slung around his hips, and a hard chest was pressed against his back. Those made him stiffen a bit before he forced himself to relax again with a shuddering breath, unwanted tears pricking his eyes as he nuzzled his head further into the feathery pillow beneath it.

He was in turmoil. On one hand, he was on cloud nine to be back at the Jaegerjaques Manor in his rightful Master's arms. On the other, he was distraught. How could Grimmjow ever want him now? He'd abandoned the other and his own emotions, ran away only to caught, but then consequentially saved by the one who he'd left behind. How could he ever make it up to him now?

The arm around him then tightened, and Grimmjow sleepily murmured into his ear, "Ichi? You awake?" He never realized how much he'd missed the sound of that husky voice until he heard it again, and it only made the tears fall.

Concerned after hearing a soft, sad mew as an answer, Grimmjow slowly turned the neko over onto his other side, careful of his wounds. He was startled when his Kitten suddenly threw his arms around his neck and buried his face into his shirt, his lithe body trembling.

Crooning and stroking his back soothingly, Grimmjow asked, "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo stuttered, "I-I'm so s-sorry I left!"

"Shh, shh," the blunet hushed, "it's all right now. Yer home where ya belong now, na?"

Sniffling, Ichigo nodded, but tightened his hold on his Master, "H-Home?"

"O' course. This will always be yer home, if ya want it to be."

Nodding again, the neko looked up into softened blue eyes, "My home is with you…Grimmjow-sama."

"And it always will be," Grimmjow rumbled and licked away his tears, carding his fingers through soft orange spikes before scratching him behind the ears. "I've missed you, pet. So much."

"And I you," Ichigo whispered, purring and rubbing his cheek against his beloved Master's before pulling the surprised man down into their first kiss.

**...**

They spent the rest of the day lying in bed and cuddling, the older man making sure to take good care of his Kitten's every need.

…Well, all except for one. Ichigo wasn't really ready for _that_ kind of need yet.

But as time passed, the feline's injuries healed up nicely and he was able to get out of bed to stretch his legs for a bit outside with Grimmjow's support. They grew closer and closer in that time, and soon were inseparable, always seen together by friends and the manor staff.

Speaking of friends, they were currently at the Zaraki household to congratulate Hanatarou who had just given birth to two tiny, but healthy, black haired baby boys. Their adopted daughter, Yachiru, had been ecstatic at the news.

As Ichigo was busy cooing over the babes along with their mother, Grimmjow hung back with Kenpachi, looking on with a glass of jagermeister in hand. "Congrats," they clinked their glasses before throwing their heads back to chug down their drinks.

"Thanks," Kenpachi said, wiping his mouth with the back of a large hand, "So. When are ya gonna start a family of yer own?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno. Not much of a family man, but maybe we could adopt er somthin'. Always wondered what it'd be like to have some brats running around the house." With a smirk, the spiky haired man poured him another drink and they clinked their glasses together once more.

"Good luck."

**...**

"A-Ah…" Ichigo moaned, tilting his head to the side and baring his collared neck to let Grimmjow have more room to work with. They had barely shut the door to the Master bedroom when Grimmjow pounced and backed his neko into the door, ravishing him silly. With his hands pinned above his head, Ichigo could do nothing but kiss back as one rough hand slid under his silk tunic, caressing the nicely filled out muscles he'd gained back during his recovery before pinching his nipples into peaks. "Mmh!" he gasped when a knee was slipped in between his own, rubbing against his straining erection.

They broke apart briefly and nosed each other, but after a couple breaths, dove right back in for more, couldn't get enough. Minutes later, Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore and lifted his Kitten into his arms, his hands cupping a young pert ass as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and clamped his legs around his waist, his tail curled around the older man's forearm. The blunet staggered over to the bed and carefully set his precious cargo down flat on his back before climbing on top of him, breaking their kiss once more to push his top up and away, revealing soft smooth skin over hard lithe muscles with not a bruise or scar in sight. The doctors did a good job, he thought absently before ducking down for a taste.

"Nyaaahh~Master…" was the low groan he got when his tongue dipped into the orange haired male's navel, making him smirk. His Kitten made the sexiest noises for him.

With a dark rumble, Grimmjow tugged on the sash holding up Ichigo's soft cotton pants and pulled them off and out of the away along with his soft soled slip on shoes, blue eyes raking up and down his pet's delectable body, naked except for the red collar around his neck that held his tags and a red strawberry shaped bell. "Call me by my name, Kitten."

Ichigo blushed, turning his head away in embarrassment, but drew up his paws under his chin to display his chest and stomach to his Master, his kitty ears laying back against his skull submissively. "Grimmjow-sama," a soft purr made its way out of his throat when the blunet rubbed circles on his tummy, before it morphed into a moan as that hand teasingly trailed up then down his twitching cock towards his entrance.

"Good boy." Pressing against the tight puckered opening lightly with a finger, the older man growled out, "That disgusting toad-faced pig, did he-?"

Ichigo blinked his hazy honey brown eyes and shook his head to clear his mind before answering, "No…He wanted to, but that night before you came for us, I refused. That's why I was beaten so badly…I was saving it for you."

Making his way back up Ichigo's quivering body, Grimmjow nuzzled him with a comforting purr, "Don't worry Kitten. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you like that again. I promise. It'd be an honor to be yer first. You'll be mine and only mine. Forever."

With a soft look in his slitted orbs, Ichigo leaned up and nuzzled him back before laying back down, an eager, expectant look in his eyes. Taking that as a cue to continue, the blunet lifted up his legs by the back of his knees and pulled them wide apart, exposing all of him to his hungry gaze. His whole body flushed a delicious pink and it made him feel vulnerable, but at the same time, his cock twitched at the thought of giving everything up to this one man, trusting him to take care of him, and Grimmjow wouldn't disappoint.

The blunet kissed a raised knee and then trailed his mouth and tongue down his tender inner thigh, making him tremble before he reached his destination.

Ichigo tossed his head back with a cry, his fingers finding themselves buried his silky sky blue locks as he arched up into the older man's mouth that engulfed him in a wet inferno. "Master…!" he whimpered when Grimmjow began to suckle. H-Hot…

A pink tongue peaked out between his parted, lusciously moist, swollen lips as he panted, biting his bottom one when a finger circled around his entrance.

Grimmjow pulled back in surprise, making him whine in protest. "Yer wet…" he muttered in astonishment, awe in his azure eyes as he stared at the clear fluid covering his fingertip. He couldn't believe it. His Kitten was a bearer, like Zaraki's pup.

Ichigo looked up at him uncertainly, "Is that bad…?" Amber pools widened when he saw his Master lick at his finger, cyan orbs dark with lust not leaving his as he sampled his flavor.

"No, pet. Heh, in fact, yer scrumptious," Grimmjow purred, swooping down to kiss his Kitten breathless, letting him taste himself, "You know what this means, yeah? We can have a family of our own now."

Honey brown eyes lit up. "I've always wanted kittens," he murmured and cupped his dominant's handsome face to draw him back down for another kiss, moaning softly when the finger returned and circled the puckered rim before gently pushing in.

"Relax fer me, Ichi-pet," the older man whispered, thrusting the finger in and out until Ichigo loosened up a bit. He then added another finger.

"Huu…" Vermillion eyelashes fluttered shut while the fingers scissored inside him, stretching his passage for more to come. A third finger soon joined in and he clenched his jaw at the pain but was distracted when Grimmjow began stroking him in tandem to his fingers. "Nn!" he shuddered, clenching down on the digits when they found something that made sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine, sucking in a shaky breath when they did it again.

"Heh, found it," Grimmjow muttered against his lips, pressing against the hot button within a few more times with his fingertips before pulling them out. Getting into position, the blunet wrapped his Kitten's legs around his waist while Ichigo hugged his neck, capturing his lips once more as he sunk into warm, snug, velvet heat.

The hybrid cried out, clawing at his Master's shoulders at the initial pain of penetration. Grimmjow didn't stop until he was all the way in, but paused to give him time to adjust once he was, giving him butterfly kisses all over his flushed face to calm both the orange haired neko and himself down. He gritted his teeth and groaned when Ichigo accidentally squeezed down on him, straining to keep still until his pet was ready. After an eternity to the blunet, Ichigo finally rocked his hips a little, mewling for more. A peck to his lips and Grimmjow was pulling out, only to slam back in. "A-Ahhhh!"

He fucked his trembling Kitten into the bed, going faster and harder when the neko begged for it. The wet slapping sounds of hips meeting ass were the only things heard within the room aside from their heavy panting and the pretty little noises Ichigo made with every single thrust.

"Nyaahhh~Grimmjow-sama…close," his pet moaned, holding onto him for dear life.

"Me too, Ichi," he grunted, gripping the feline's hips and bucking into him harshly. "It's okay. Let go." Grabbing Ichigo's aching cock, he only needed to stroke him once before the strawberry blond reached his orgasm with a hoarse scream.

The younger male went limp, cooing as Grimmjow pounded away into him still. With tremendous effort, Ichigo ran his hands up his Alpha's chest, up his neck to cradle his face in his hands. "C-Cum…Master, please…cum inside me. Give me my babies," he mewed, licking at Grimmjow's mouth pleadingly. He purred in satisfaction when his Alpha growled, crushing their lips together, and shot his seed deep inside him, pressing a clawed hand to his swelling belly and rubbing it lovingly afterward. "Warm," he sighed, and then nuzzled his tired mate affectionately as the blunet slumped on top of him. "Thank you, Master. You've made me so happy…"

"Did it take?" Grimmjow muttered into his neck, rumbling at the feel of his Kitten's fingers combing through his sweaty hair. He was surprised when the nimble, naughty feline rolled them over, straddling him with ease as his striped tail swished behind him lazily and mischievous brown eyes twinkled.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe we should do it again, just to be sure…"

**...**

A few years later, Grimmjow came home to the sight of his precious Ichi-pet playing a game of 'Who's the leader?' with their four young kittens, parading around the Manor with the tots toddling behind him happily all in a row, singing and clapping their small hands in time to their Mama's pleasant baritone voice.

He smiled softly. Being a family man ain't half bad, he mused, as he rolled the wedding ring around his ring finger out of habit.

It was good to be home.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: *wipes forehead* Phew! This one was quite the challenge, but I persevered! *pumps fist into the air* XD 3,732 words. Hope yu liked it, hopeless1665! Please R&R! :)**


	9. galerian57: His Fiesty Little Fighters

**A/N: Yey for fish people! 8D This should be wicked fun. :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (Takes place after Drabble #76. 'Sea'.) Ichigo and Shirosaki are having a playful spar, and want their Captain to join them before the full moon that night.**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Potential OOC, GrimmShiroIchi, smut, lemon, hinted D/s, cuddling**

**...  
**

He was startled awake when a splash of water hit his face. Sputtering, Grimmjow sat up from his spot on the lush green grass by the gently flowing water where he'd laid in the sun for an afternoon nap, and grumbled under his breath as he wiped the droplets away before letting out a mighty yawn. He scratched his muscular chest, running a hand through his disheveled sky blue hair as bright blue eyes, narrowed still from sleep, glanced off to the side into the river that was running its course smoothly about a foot or two next to him.

The blunet could see a blur of orange and white dart within the crystal clear water in what he assumed was another one of their daily spars, eyes tracking their movement as best he could until his stomach growled at him for something to eat. Getting to his feet, Grimmjow meandered over to a plum tree nearby and plucked a couple of the plump and perfectly ripe fruits off from their branches before making his way back to his seat. He sat down, sticking his bare feet into the water and watched as two heads popped through the surface once he gave the signal, biting through the dark skin of the plum to take a chunk of the juicy, delicious yellow fruit flesh into his mouth.

Two pairs of eyes, one crimson and the other cerulean, locked onto him before the Siamese fighting hybrids swam towards him, appearing between his spread thighs once they reached him.

"Didja have a nice nap, Cap'n?" Shiro asked, crossing his colorless arms on Grimmjow's left leg as his red orbs traced a drop of plum juice that was dripping down the older man's strong chin.

"Yeah, until someone splashed water at my face," Grimmjow muttered, offering his plum to the albino when he wouldn't take his eyes away from it.

As his other enjoyed the land treat, Ichigo touched the blunet's knee and leaned up further to lick up the trail of juice off his face. "Sorry, Grimm. That was my fault. My tail broke the surface when I whipped around in the water," the orange haired male replied, and hummed when Grimmjow lifted a large, weathered hand to pet his head.

"S'okay, Ichi. I guess now's a good a time as any to wake up or else I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."

"Heh, ya won't be able ta, anyway," Shiro said smugly as he threw the pit of the plum he'd devoured into the river, "Tonight's a full moon." He turned back to look up at the blunet, "Will ya play with us now?" he asked impatiently, having tried to get the Captain into the water all day.

"Yes, Grimm. Come have a swim. It's been hot all day, so you must be dying for a cool dip, ne?" Ichigo added, giving big blue puppy eyes to boot.

The older man sighed, but gave a chuckle, "All right, all right. Here I come." He stood up, loosening his breeches to let them drop off his hips, and smirked when scarlet and ocean blue pools eyed him hungrily with lust. He let the fighters get a good view of his naked glory a little longer before bending his knees and entering the river in a graceful dive.

Almost immediately, two pairs of hands attached themselves to him under the water, touching and caressing him as he swam up to the surface. Taking a breath of air, he was instantly sandwiched between the two as they continued to explore his body, Ichi and Shiro making noises of approval with every sweep of their hands.

"Mm, such a strong and virile body," Ichigo murmured, mesmerized as he stroked the older man's firm pectoral muscles while Shiro trailed kisses up and down Grimmjow's corded neck from behind.

"Hehe, tasty too," Shiro grinned and nuzzled the blunet's ear.

They were mildly surprised when Grimmjow smirked before dunking himself and wiggled his way out of their embrace to backstroke lazily around them, kicking his feet idly to keep himself afloat. "I could say the same fer you," he purred, eyes darkening as he remembered their first night together under the full moon. Sharing equally excited and knowing glances, Ichigo and Shiro smiled before swimming after their blunet Captain who was beginning to float away from them on the gentle flow of the water as he reminisced.

For the remainder of the day, the three swam and played in the water – Grimmjow even getting blown underwater by his two feisty fighters - until even the Captain's incredible stamina was tired out and he needed to get back on land, not bothering to put his breeches back on as the strawberry blond and albino joined him in his lounging by his sides to watch the sun set.

When the last of the sun's rays finally disappeared under the horizon and the moon – full and luminous – graced them with her presence, something amazing happened. Both his hybrids' fish tails started to separate down the middle, their fins shrinking into their newly formed legs as their gleaming scales gently melted away to reveal smooth, hairless skin, tan and alabaster alike.

The transformation always amazed Grimmjow. He watched in awe before reaching out to touch, chuckling throatily when the two melted into him for a snuggle as they gave a pleased hum. "Soft, yet firm," he mused, tracing patterns onto their skin.

They gave him a sexy smile before Shiro decided it was time to play some more and pushed the older man back to lay down, pulling Ichigo towards him over Grimmjow's lap and nipped at the other fighter's mouth, then flicked a mischievous blue tongue out against the seam of Ichigo's lips. The orange haired male moaned and parted his lips for him, his own pink tongue peeking out to play, giving their Captain a wonderfully erotic show of lips and tongues and sighs and groans. At the sound of the blunet's deep, aroused rumbling, they successfully concluded that their leisurely open-mouthed display was working.

The two mewed when big firm hands pressed their heads closer to each other, sealing their lips for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Ichigo let out a soft wanton moan and pressed closer when the albino did that thing with his tongue he knew would drive his aibou crazy, doing it again just to hear that lovely sound again. When they parted, Ichigo was gasping, face flushed a sinfully delicate red while Shiro panted, inverted red-on-black pools, full of desire, at half-mast as he caught his breath, a bit of pale pink dusting his cheeks as well.

"Beautiful," a rough, gravelly voice husked beneath them and they turned only to be snagged in a hot cyan gaze that left them shivering at all the dark promises flashing in those bright azure orbs. Grimmjow dragged his hands down their sculpted arms slowly, then trailed his fingers back up to cup their gorgeous faces, thumbing their cheekbones tenderly before dropping his hands to their hips. "Keep going. Give yer Captain a show, eh?"

Shiro smirked wickedly at that and without warning, pounced on Ichigo, pinning the sputtering orange haired one down next to the blunet, who turned onto his side and propped up his head on an elbow to watch. The albino wasted no time and leaned down to capture his aibou's lips once again, coaxing Ichigo to give in to their new game. With another soft moan, the strawberry blond melted under him, their tongues twining and taking turns exploring the other's mouth.

As they continued to suck and nibble at each other, Shiro sat up and pulled Ichigo into his lap, his bronze back facing Grimmjow at an angle as he made the orange haired male straddle him, which in turn parted his thighs and make him arch his spine, presenting that perfect ass. White masculine hands cupped the firm, fleshy cheeks and spread them, exposing his aibou's moist puckered entrance enticingly to their Captain's intense, ravaging blue stare.

"Shiro," Ichigo whined, making small mewling sounds when a slim ivory finger circled his soft, sensitive pink opening. He bit his lip and gripped the albino's shoulders to steady himself, trembling when the digit pushed in and Shiro swooped in to devour his mouth again. "Mmn…!"

Behind him, he heard Grimmjow growl lustfully, feeling the weight of his gaze on his bottom being entered and finger-fucked by Shiro. The thought made him all the more hotter and he gave a throaty moan, burying his suddenly shy face in the albino's strong pale neck. 'How cute,' Shiro cooed.

Meanwhile, the blunet was busy pulling at his cock, one knee bent with his foot planted firmly on the ground as he continued to watch the show. He groaned along with Ichigo when Shiro added another finger and scissored to loosen his aibou up for their Captain's impressive girth, a third soon joining in when Ichigo whined for more.

After deeming him stretched enough, the albino pulled his fingers out despite his other's protest and turned his partner around until his back was to his chest, resting his chin on a lean but sinewy muscle of shoulder while his bleached hands grabbed the undersides of Ichigo's knees and pulled them wide apart, making the strawberry blond blush brightly as red as his nickname, feeling exposed again and ultimately vulnerable under the older man's burning blue eyes.

"He's ready for the taking, Cap'n," Shiro leered and nuzzled Ichigo's reddened ear before biting it playfully, grinning at the needy whimper he got in return.

Hazy cerulean eyes met searing cyan, and Ichigo breathed out, "Please. Take me, Grimmjow…I need you in me." Both he and Shiro shivered when their Captain slowly rolled onto his knees in an easy maneuver and slinked over to them sensuously on all fours, his hungry animalistic stare never waving from them as he looked for all the world like the powerful predator he was. When he reached them, Grimmjow hovered over his prey alluringly with both hands on either side of their hips, making them lay down fully as his hypnotic azure eyes kept them pinned to where they were. After a breathless moment, the older man dipped his head down for a taste of his Strawberry, purring as Ichigo mewed and opened up for him before nudging the head of his dick against the orange haired beauty's hole.

"A-Ahn! Grimmjow!" With a roll of his hips, Grimmjow had breached the first ring of muscle without too much trouble thanks to Shiro, and slid all the way into the warm passage before pausing to give Ichigo time to adjust. His Berry-tan was panting heavily, flushed face scrunched up cutely in discomfort, "N-Nnh~" As minutes passed though, the orange haired hybrid finally relaxed around him and arched up into him for more, ocean blues pleading.

Skipping the formalities, the blunet went fast and he went hard, thrusting into Ichigo with abandon as Shiro humped up against his aibou from behind, his pale cock nestled between those lovely tan cheeks. Squished in the middle of his more dominant mates, Ichigo could do nothing but move with them, tilting and meeting Grimmjow's hips with his own before grinding down onto Shiro, over and over again. He turned his head and brought up a hand around Shiro's neck, pulling him into another desperate open-mouthed kiss while Grimmjow bent down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth to suck on and bit down on it gently as they worked up a sweat, making him yelp in pleasant surprise. His other hand found silky blue hair to anchor itself in before Grimmjow's own warm calloused palm took hold of his erection, pumping in time to their thrusts, and before long with all the stimulation attacking him from all sides, Ichigo couldn't take any more. He broke the kiss and tossed his head back onto Shiro's shoulder with a loud cry, shuddering violently as his orgasm took over his system.

The blunet above him groaned at the tight squeeze on his cock but didn't cum. Instead he slipped out with a loud slurp and sat up, pulling Ichigo with him to rearrange their positions to his liking. He pushed the wobbly strawberry blond back until he was kneeling over a panting Shiro's head with his knees on either side, the Strawberry not knowing what was going on as his body trembled, still trying to recover from such an explosive orgasm.

Shiro stared dazedly up at the erotic sight of Ichigo's hole dribbling pre-cum above his face, not registering anything until Grimmjow lifted his alabaster legs to wrap them around his waist, frotting against him as he growled out, "Shiro, y'know what to do."

Shaking his snow white head to clear his mind, he smirked when the gruff voice finally reached his ears, "Aye, aye Captain."

Ichigo, who still hadn't realized what was happening, widened his ocean blue eyes when something warm and wet began to lick at his entrance, making him give a startled – but manly! – squeak and clenched his hole in surprise. "O-Oi!"

"C'mon, Kingy, ya heard th' Cap'n. Loosen up fer me again so I can clean ya up," Shiro's muffled voice coaxed, and he slowly relaxed his muscles once more, flinching when the albino's blue tongue returned. He buckled at the sensation and was forced to plant his hands on each side of milky white hips lest he fell all the way, beginning to rock back onto Shiro's face and arched his body when the wet appendage slipped inside to lick him clean.

"Shiii…" he moaned as the other ate him out, blushing wildly when he saw Grimmjow heft the albino's legs over his broad shoulders, shuffling up and getting into position while Shiro was occupied.

With a buck of his hips, Grimmjow cruelly penetrated the albino's unprepared hole, smirking sadistically when his white haired fighter shrieked in pleasured agony. Shiro's black nails dug into the soft skin of Ichigo's inner thighs as he was torn open, making the orange haired male whine as his pale body quivered at the pain, almost glowing in the moon's light. "Oh Cap'n…ya know how much I luv it when ya take me dry," he moaned, "A-ahh…so big…so good…ya stretch me ta th' fullest~"

"Heh," the older man leered, and pulled back until only the head was in before thrusting back in, enjoying the yelp he earned and did it again, "You grip me so tight, baby, almost like the first time I took ya, the both o' ya," Grimmjow growled, rutting into him just as hard and fast as he did Ichigo, "Almost like you two were made fer me."

The orange haired hybrid mewed at their dirty talk, biting his lip as he neared his second orgasm that night as Shiro continued to lap at his hole in quick succession before the albino groaned out, "Not gonna last, Cap'n. Hurry!"

"That's it baby. Cum fer me," Grimmjow muttered and lifted a hand to push Ichigo's head all the way down until his lips bumped the head of Shiro's cock. "Take him into yer mouth, Ichi." His Berry-tan did so with a mew.

When soft wet heat engulfed him all the way to the base, Shiro snapped his hips up and came with a howl, shooting his seed down his aibou's throat as Ichigo swallowed him expertly, sucking him until he had nothing left to give before licking his lips and rubbing his cheek against the flaccid cock lovingly, having came all over Shiro's chest at the taste of the albino's unique flavor.

The Captain gritted his teeth and continued to piston in and out of his lover's limp body, finally thrown over the edge when Shiro clenched down on him weakly and released inside him with a fierce snarl.

"Mmm…" Shiro purred, utterly satisfied as he felt hot cum fill him up to the brim. He nosed Ichigo's ass affectionately, smirking at the small moan he received before his other sat up and lifted himself up, collapsing at his side and snuggling up to him, spent and exhausted, as Grimmjow pulled out.

Afterwards, the two tugged their Alpha down on top of them for some post-coital cuddling, humming contently as they stroked his back while Grimmjow nuzzled their faces tenderly. They shifted into a more comfortable position a while later after Shiro took a quick dip to clean off his body, the blunet in the middle as he was flanked by his beautiful hybrids, curling his arms around them both before they drifted off to sleep with their heads resting on his chest and their laced hands over his heart.

In the morning, his two lovers will transform back into their usual forms, but right now, he was going to enjoy the remaining time they had on land together. With a tired grin, he kissed his hybrids on the foreheads before drifting back to sleep, already dreaming up more fun things and positions they could try during the next full moon.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Yey fer hawt threesomes! 8D Woo! 2,850 words. I hope yu all enjoyed it as much as I did~ XDDD Tanks fer the prompt, galerian57! Please R&R. :) Oh! And another thing, if yu see any spelling or grammatical mistakes in any of my works, let me know! It would help a lot since I beta fer mehself, so it's all too possible that I may miss a few! Please and tank yu! :3**


	10. Qualyn: Baby Daddy

**A/N: Tehe. That's all I can say. :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (Takes place after Drabble #7. 'Machine'.) Ichigo talks Grimm into having a baby…with some…er…**_**persuasion**_**. XD**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Potential OOC, fluff, WAFF, humor, cute!sexy!Ichi, M-preg (but not really XD)**

**...  
**

"Grimm?" The said blunet froze, a cup of coffee (cream with two sugars) half way towards his mouth before he twisted his upper body around and quirked a sky blue eyebrow at his lover. He knew that voice. It was the voice Ichi used when he wanted something (and usually got because Grimm was a sucker for his unintentional pouty lips and big brown puppy eyes).

Just as he suspected, his Berry-tan was hovering by the door, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. "…Yesss?" Grimmjow drawled as he turned his body around fully to lean against the kitchen counter, smirking before taking a sip when Ichigo blushed as he slowly meandered his way over, biting his lip when he reached the older man, and looked up with those eyes of his Grimmjow knew he'd use.

"Do you remember that talk we had about having kids?" the orange haired man asked, his fingers coming up to fiddle with Grimmjow's button up now.

Oh. So that's what Berry-tan wanted. "What about it?" the blunet rumbled, putting his coffee down before nosing his Ichi's temple as he slung his arms around the younger man's hips.

"Uh. Well, I-uh, I found a way…how that could possibly happen," Ichigo mumbled into his chest, cuddling closer when the arms tightened around him.

The former Sexta was curious, as was his nature. "Yeah? How? …Wait. Yer not gonna suddenly turn into a woman and grow boobs and a vagina, are ya?" He frowned, though the thought wasn't entirely unappealing…His Berry-tan would be just as sexy in any form, really.

But before his mind could further burrow itself into the gutter, Ichigo looked up at him with an affronted scowl, swatting his chest half-heartedly. "No, baka. That's not even physically possible! Urahara invented this machine that could give us children. All we need to do is…er…'provide a sample'."

Grimmjow cocked another eyebrow at that, "Well, it could happen, knowing that crazy bastard…and just how do you plan on accomplishing that task anyway?" Azure eyes took on a lewd glint to which his mate answered with a slow, sensual smirk of his own.

"Oh, I think I can come up with a few things…" the orange haired man chuckled, sliding his hands up slowly to cradle his lover's face in his hands before bringing him down for a hot, steamy kiss.

**...**

Approximately nine months later, the couple was sitting within Urahara's shop in front of the strange machine that eerily resembled a large, white, egg-shaped, futuristic oven. After waiting impatiently for the last hour, Grimmjow stopped tapping his foot and uncrossed his arms as the two jumped to their feet when the timer finally went off, holding each other's hand tightly while Urahara gliding in to pop the door open. "Ah, though a bit delayed, your bun in the oven is done!" the quirky blond man sing-songed as he gently swathed up a small someone in the soft pastel yellow baby blanket with blueberries and strawberries all over it Yuzu had made as a baby shower present. He lifted the bundle out of the machine carefully and handed it off to a bewildered Grimmjow, who didn't really know what to do with himself. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" he chirped, then flounced out of the room before they could even say anything. Strange man, that one was indeed, but the pair didn't spar it another thought, not with a little someone they needed to introduce themselves to. They could always thank the shopkeeper later.

With baited breath, Ichigo drew nearer as the former Sexta gently, warily lifted away a bit of blanket to reveal a head of rich teal colored hair and a pair of wide amber eyes, surprisingly already open and alert, that was set in a little cherubic face and staring back at them.

"Heya, brat," the blunet muttered a moment after their little staring contest, but quickly relaxed and grinned when his mini-me gurgled up at them happily. "'M yer Papa." He wiggled a finger in front of the baby's face and his grin morphed into a smirk when his brat made a grab for it with his little paw. "Heh, quite the grip ya got already! That's my boy. Hey look, ya see this gorgeous man here? This is yer Daddy."

"Hello, little one," Ichigo breathed, a little blush heating up his face when he met smirking cyan eyes at the compliment before he eagerly huddled against them, Grimmjow wrapping his other arm around his waist in encouragement and pulled him even closer – so that they were essentially cradling their new addition in between their bodies protectively – the younger man's own arms hooked around his lover's waist as well, "Welcome."

Carefully, Grimmjow transferred their new cub to his mate, who obviously wanted to hold the tiny being and never let go, his lips tugging into a soft smile as he watched Ichi coo and gently rub his nose against the babe's, making the little one hiccup a squeaky laugh. They let out a low amused chuckle at the adorable sound. "Didja think of any names yet, Ichi?" he asked, touching their foreheads together in a sweet, familiar gesture while his big hands ran up and down his younger mate's strong back absently.

"How about Kureno?" the orange haired man murmured, humming a low pleasant lullaby and rocking their newborn son in his arms when they noticed the little blunet give a big yawn, copper penny eyes drooping before finally closing.

"Like in 'late spring'? Eh, well it is March, almost April…All right. Kureno it is then," Grimmjow confirmed before gathering his little family into his arms again, "Time to go home then, yeah? The twins will want to see their nephew before going to bed," he said before he sonidoed them all to the Kurosaki residence where the rest of the relatives were eagerly awaiting the new arrival.

Back at the shop in the dark shadowed doorway, Urahara lowered his fan from where he'd been eavesdropping nearby and revealed a warm smile for the couple, "You're welcome, you two."

**...**

A year later…

"Grimm?" The said blunet froze. He knew that voice…Warm, tanned arms suddenly snaked around his torso so slim yet masculine hands could caress his abs, "I want another one..." his mate purred into his ear.

He hadn't stood a chance.

So, in the end, the two had four more children: fraternal though nearly identical triplets that consisted of Shiro (who Ichigo _knew_ his inner hollow had something to with; the spitting image was hard to overlook), his own mini-me, Jakeru, and their little Masaki-chan; and then there was their newest and littlest blunette, Umi. Grimmjow hadn't been ready for those big honey eyes that were so much like her Daddy's and had instantly fallen head over heels in love for his precious 'baby doll', just like he had for his strawberry blonde 'sweetheart' when her and her older brothers were born.

Both had had their hands quite full for a bit, but with a house full of laughing grandkids to chase around, Isshin had been all too ecstatic to babysit when the couple wanted some 'alone time'.

They took advantage of it as often as they could get away with. Even now, a decade later, you never know when someone would come running to them in need of a hanky or a snack while they were in the middle of doing the nasty.

Talk about awkward parent-child conversations.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: According to my research, 'Kureno' is derived from 'kurenoharu, 'the third month on the traditional Japanese calendar which means 'late spring', so therefore it would only make sense that the baby would be born in the latter half of March, and since the Spring equinox is March 20****th****, I've decided that would be perfect for the baby's birthday, even though some would say that the equinox is the first day of spring while others argue that it's really mid-spring instead. …:D Tank yu, Wikipedia! XDDD Haha, anywayz. I had no idea where I was going with this, but I still like it (even though there's no smut like I had originally thought it would. Ziel had had other plans and withheld all my usual smutty ideas from me o_o*), so I hope yu all do too, especially yu, Qualyn! 1,252 words. Tanks fer the prompt! Please R&R! :3**


	11. Ferrari 5: Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: Ichigo was just a regular college student working part time as a waiter. He never suspected to be stuck in the middle of a mob war all thanks to his favorite patron at the restaurant…**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: A/U, potential OOC, lemon**

**...  
**

"Oi, Ichi! Yer regular's here at his table!" Shinji, the maitre-D, called from the front and the orange haired young man looked up to see his favorite patron seated at table six like he was every Saturday night at 6:15 PM sharp. He shook his head but smiled as he made his way over to handsome blunet, since no one else would dare approach the businessman ever since Grimmjow had laid his eyes on him, and had demanded that he be the one to serve him every time he came for a bite to eat at _Vizards_, a quaint little cozy place off the corner of Shinigami Street and Hollow Avenue.

As he approached, those wild azure orbs instantly locked onto him. "Good evening, Grimmjow. What will you be having tonight?" Ichigo asked for formality's sake, taking out a pad of paper and his pen. By now, he knew what the other wanted by heart.

"Evenin' Ichi," the blunet's rough, yet velvety voice caressed his ears, and he had to try hard and suppress the shiver that really wanted to go down his spine at the low seductive purr, "I'll just take my usual."

The sound of his vocals always did that to him, ever since that first night, and it was hardly fair to him but Ichigo steeled himself and jotted down the order, "All right, one sirloin steak, rare, with a side of broccoli and mashed potatoes, and a jagermeister, right?"

"That's right," Grimmjow said with a nod, then let a slow feral smirk pull at his lips, "and you…yeah?"

That was the other thing. Not only did Grimmjow want him to be his personal waiter, he wanted the younger man's company too, and the restaurant could do nothing but comply with the powerful man's wishes, much to Ichigo's reluctance at first. Now though after getting to know him, Ichigo merely gave the blunet a half-smile in return, "Of course. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long…"

His smile morphed into a flirty smirk. "Try not to miss me too much," he teased cheekily and sauntered off towards the kitchens, swaying his hips a bit as he went when he felt those eyes practically eat him up, paying particular attention to his ass before he disappeared through the swinging double doors. Once out of sight of those intoxicating cyan orbs, he paused to take a shuddering breath, his goofy little grin not leaving his face while he bypassed the people dressed in white culinary uniforms scurrying about to complete their dishes and weaved his way through the usual chaos in the kitchens to deliver the order to the head chef. "Kensei! One-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the silver haired man's gruff voice interrupted, not looking up from the meal he was plating. "'S about half passed 6. Jag's here, ain't he?" he answered Ichigo's questioning look and pushed the finished plate across the table towards him, toweling off his hands habitually. "His usual, right? I got it right here." Then, the chef revealed another dish hidden under a plate cover off to the side, this one full of steaming spaghetti and meatballs covered in his famous meat sauce with a side of garlic bread still hot from the oven, and pushed it over to Ichigo as well. "Here's yer dinner, too."

"All right, awesome. Thanks, Kensei," the waiter nodded gratefully, receiving a grunt before spinning on his heels to head back to Grimmjow's table.

"Ah, excellent," the blunet muttered, feeling himself salivate as his steak was set in front of him.

"Enjoy," Ichigo said after going to fetch the man's jagermeister and a coke for himself before they dug into their food.

Grimmjow stabbed his fork into the succulent meat and sliced off a piece with his knife, popping the morsel into his mouth and moaning lowly at the taste, "Mmm. Kensei sure as hell knows how to handle meat." He smirked when the younger man choked slightly on the meatball he was chewing, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Pervert," Ichigo mumbled before grabbing for his drink in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment.

"Not my fault ya have a dirty mind, berryhead," Grimmjow cackled evilly, but left the college student alone for a bit to savor his food.

They dined and chatted amicably, teasing and subtly flirting with each other until one of the other waiters came to inform them it was near closing time. It was then Ichigo realized that they were the only two left at a table and he looked at his watch in surprise. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was for him to let Grimmjow distract him like that.

"Heh, guess that's my cue to leave," the older man said, hearing the faint sound of a vacuum being turned on somewhere else within the restaurant while he pulled out his credit card for Ichigo to take and charge him for the meal. When the orange haired teen came back he stood and took back his card, signing the receipt before leaning in close as he palmed something to his favorite waiter. "Thanks fer dinner, Ichi. I'll see ya around," he murmured into his ear, staring into those molten brown eyes before letting go of his hand and turned to swagger off towards the entrance.

Ichigo watched him go, not knowing how long he was staring after him until Shuuhei clapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his reverie. "So, how'd your weekly date go?" the dark haired man teased, and Ichigo shoved him playfully.

"Shut up, you," he muttered, and then looked down to see what Grimmjow had given him. Chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of the folded bills in his hand, his mind quickly calculating how much money the businessman had tipped him.

Shuuhei whistled, "Wooow, Ichi. He gave you a $500 tip? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's taken quite a liking to you." The younger waiter blushed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" he grumbled, causing his friend to laugh at him as they went to help the others close up for the night.

Half an hour later, the orange haired teen said his goodbyes to his fellow employees and left the restaurant via the back alley to go home.

The next thing he knew, he was struck in the back of the head with a blunt object and then…blackness.

**...**

Grimmjow was not pleased. His shipments were delayed, there was a rat was among his ranks that needed to be sniffed out, and this morning, the police had come snooping around the office building he used as a cover for business shadier than his financial businessman façade suggested, probably tipped off by the suspected snitch.

With a sigh, the blunet pinched the bridge of his nose. What else could go wrong? Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, "Permission to enter, sir." It was Shawlong. And if that was Shawlong…well, fuck. He had spoken too soon.

"Enter." The taller man obeyed. "And you better have some fuckin' good news fer me." Shawlong shifted uneasily at the murderous look on his boss's face before clearing his throat.

"I do, sir, but I also have potentially bad news."

"Well? Spit it out already cuz I don't have all day," the irritable blunet urged impatiently.

"Yes, sir. The good news is that we found out who the rat is. It seems that Luppi has committed mutiny and has turned on us."

"He ain't much of threat so I ain't too worried about that pansy ass fairy. What's the bad news?"

"He claims that he has someone important to you. Does the name Ichigo Kurosaki sound familiar to you?"

Shawlong ducked just in time to avoid an office phone hurdling straight towards his head.

"_**WHAT**__**?**_"

**...**

He found himself glaring hatefully at the traitorous little prick later that night, alone in an abandoned warehouse by the pier and surrounded by Luppi's armed goons. How stereotypical.

"Ah, Grimmjow. So happy to see you again," Luppi simpered and the blunet wanted nothing more than wipe that smug little smile off his effeminate face.

"Where is he?" he snarled, and Luppi clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Now that's not very nice," the slender male cooed, but snapped his fingers and an overhead light was turned on, illuminating a hood figure tied to a chair behind him.

Grimmjow felt his heart in his throat. "What did you do to him?" he seethed, seeing the figure's chest heave up and down almost like he was-

"Why, I drugged him of course," Luppi answered flippantly, and sashayed annoyingly to where his captive was held. He took off the hood, revealing dilated amber eyes and attractively flushed cheeks. "Mmm," he licked his lips perversely, "and it wasn't just any old kind of drug either. I managed to steal Szayel's latest experimental creation. Can you guess what that could possibly be?"

Blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully before they widened in realization, "You didn't."

"Yes, I did~" he sing-songed, then caressed Ichigo's dazed face which made Grimmjow see red, especially when he saw his berryhead flinch away from the touch. "I gave him an aphrodisiac, one that doesn't have an antidote yet by what my sources have told me. So unless you want him to suffer, I suggest you step down as boss of the Sixth District Mafia, and who knows? Maybe I'll give your precious Ichigo back to you once I'm done with him," Luppi leered, watching for his reaction.

But none came, at least not the one he would have expected. Instead of pouncing in righteous rage like Luppi thought, Grimmjow merely snorted, which grew into a chuckle before it morphed into an outright laugh, the malicious and frankly psychotic sound bouncing around and echoing inside the warehouse eerily like a foreshadowing of dark things to come, making the cronies all shift uncomfortably.

Before the slip of a man could ask just what the hell was so funny, Grimmjow abruptly stopped, cold glacial blues hardening as they zeroed in on him. "You think yer so clever, dontcha? Ya think _you_ could **ever** outsmart _me_? Well I got news for ya, ya stupid bitch: big mistake. And I ain't givin' ya the opportunity to learn from it."

As if those were the magic words, the lights went out and soon after, sounds of agony could be heard before they were turned back on again when the cries stopped.

Luppi slowly looked down to see Grimmjow had imbedded his infamous blade, Pantera, into his abdomen, and then shakily brought his head up to stare his vindictive blue eyed death in the face. "D-Damn you, G-Grimm-jow J-Jaeg-er…jaques," he gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth as a wet cough left his throat.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out…in hell." With that, Grimmjow pulled his sword out from the dying body, kicking Luppi in the face with glee before wiping Pantera clean on the traitor's designer clothes. "Make sure he stays dead and the rest are taken cared of. I'll see to Ichi," he addressed to Shawlong and the rest of his men who had been hiding in the shadows. Receiving a bow from them all, the mob leader brusquely stalked over to where Ichigo was still tied up to the chair, and with a swift cut from Pantera, the ropes were out of the way and he sheathed her back where she belonged by his side before making sure his berryhead was all right. "Ichi? Ichi, can you hear me?" he asked, uncharacteristically anxious as he released the gag the teen had around his mouth and cupped his face his hands.

Clouded pools of honey gazed up at him. "G-Grimm…"

"Hey. Ya had me worried," the blunet murmured and thumbed his cheekbones, relieved to find him still cognizant.

"Grimm," Ichigo whimpered, and unlike with Luppi, he nuzzled into Grimmjow's touch with relish, "I…I'm so…hot…"

"I know, baby, I know," he crooned, gathering the younger man into his arms. "I'm gonna take care o' ya, okay? Now let's get ya outta here."

**...**

"Steal from me? Pah! Hardly," Szayel said over the phone, "The chances that _Luppi_ of all people was able to break into my lab are slim to none, no matter who he got to get their hands dirty for him, so I can assure you that from what you've told me, it's just a regular love drug you could get off the streets."

"So it'll eventually leave his system, yeah?" Grimmjow asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, in a few hours, he should be fine. Unless of course you want to help him by speeding up the process…"

"Ah, shut up," he scowled and hung up when the scientist laughed at him. "Bastard," he muttered before going back into the master bedroom of his penthouse suit. There he found Ichigo curled up on his side, still flushed and panting heavily.

"Ichi?" he moved to the boy's side in concern, "What's the matter?"

"Hurts…" Wide amber eyes pleaded with him, "Help me."

"Are you sure?" He received a whine in return. "Shh, shh," Grimmjow soothed, "All right, baby, but yer gonna hafta help me a bit, ne? C'mon let's get ya outta these clothes." Carefully, the older man stripped Ichigo from his work uniform, the first being his little black apron and vest, then his white button up, black slacks and socks, his shoes having been taken off already when they'd first arrived at the penthouse.

Once he was down to his boxer briefs, Ichigo forced himself to sit up and help the blunet undress as well with shaky fingers, moaning happily when tanned skin and hard, sculpted muscles were revealed to his lust filled eyes before he was pressed down comfortably into the bed by Grimmjow's weight. Warm, smooth lips captured his and he melted into their first kiss, parting his lips when a curious tongue flicked out and asked for entrance.

They continued to kiss and caress each other, Grimmjow's big hands touching him everywhere in all the right place that left him begging for more until the mafia boss couldn't wait anymore and rummaged inside his nightstand blindly for lube, not wanting to leaving Ichigo's lips.

"Ah," the younger man moaned as a slick finger circled his entrance, shivering harshly when the digit dipped inside him. A second then a third finger were introduced and soon he was ready, spreading his legs for his lover with his hands above his head and half lidded eyes looking up at Grimmjow expectantly.

Growling softly, the blunet plundered his mouth while he hiked his legs over his shoulders, and with Ichigo sufficiently distracted, he pushed in, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Moments passed as he waited for his berryhead to relax and adjust to his girth, straining to keep still. It was only when Ichigo cooed and rubbed their cheeks together as he rocked his hips a little did Grimmjow began to move, starting slowly at first before the pace quickly picked up speed and he was pounding into the strawberry blond with abandon.

"Haa!" Ichigo suddenly yelped, clenching down on him unexpectedly which made him groan. Guess he must have found his sweet spot. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and focused on nailing it with every thrust, smirking as he witnessed his young lover squirm and writhe beneath him. "Grimm! Cumming!" Ichigo babbled, and Grimmjow let out a loud rumble.

"That's it Ichi. Let go."

"Nnaaahh!"

**...**

The following morning, vermillion eyelashes fluttered open, and for a second, Ichigo didn't know where he was. Feeling himself panicking, he was about to get up when a strong, solid arm clamped down on his waist and he looked down to see sleepy blue eyes looking up at him in annoyance. "Too early. Sleep," Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo stared, blinked, then stared some more before he smiled and laid back down, snuggling into Grimmjow's bare chest when the mob leader pulled him back close to him.

'I guess I can think and make sense about it all later, when I'm more awake,' he thought to himself as sleep tugged him back in that comfortable darkness, feeling safer within the arms of a devilishly handsome supposed criminal than he had even felt before.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: I dunno how I feel about this one. :/ Eh. Well, hope yu enjoyed it anyway, Ferrari 5! :D**** 2,726 words. **** R&R please. Oh! And the request list will be cleared and opened again soon! But ya better hurry. I'm only leaving it open for about a week before I decide the new ten requests I'm going to do. I already have 5 requests (because some people didn't read The Rules *shame on yu*), but the final list will be decided when the week is up. So good luck! Surprise me. :)**


	12. Zteif: Stockholm Syndrome

**A/N: For my bum bum, Zteify! :D Hope yu like it, luv! Sorry for the long hiatus, gaiz, but my muse is slowly back coming around which will allow me to write more of these requests! :D Now that I've started, I will get these finished! Yey! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: Japanese-American soldier Ichigo is captured by the Nazis during the Second World War. Even as he is beaten and bloodied, the young man refuses to give up any information to the Nazi Army, and is consequently drugged. Enter Lead Interrogato****r, Oberstleutnant**** Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. **

**Rated: M liek whoaz. O:**

**Warnings: Smut, lemon, dub-con, D/s, bondage, and a bit of kink. My usual. :P**

**...  
**

In middle of the small, dark and dirty room lit only by a single overhead light sat Japanese-American Ichigo Kurosaki, Private First Class, strapped down tightly to the uncomfortable wooden chair that confined him. He was panting heavily, the most recent beating he took only exacerbating his battle wounds he'd received out on the field with every shuddering breath he took, but even through all that, Kurosaki was determined not to give away anything to the Nazi scum that had captured him. They'd have to kill him first.

"Nngh…" he grunted, feeling the first signs of whatever drug that pink haired freak of a so-called scientist had given him via a painful injection. Slowly, his body was heating up in a surprisingly not unpleasant way which made him wonder just what the hell the Germans had in store for him.

Suddenly, the only door leading to the room was kicked open, and Kurosaki's umber eyes went wide with shock. There in the doorway stood a tall, muscular figure dressed in a dark Nazi uniform, yet there was no sign of a swastika on him; just the heavy iron cross and other German military decorations embellished across his broad chest, signifying his experience and high ranking within the army. An officer's cap hid unruly sky blue hair, a few strands falling in front of his dangerously attractive face as a pair of hard cobalt eyes raked up and down his form when the man stepped into the room, a slow, feral grin pulling at those sensual lips as he kicked the door shut with a clank of his booted foot.

"Vell, vell, vell," the Lieutenant Colonal's husky, heavily accented voice purred as he slowly circled around his prey, "Vhat to ve 'ave 'ere?"

Kurosaki didn't move, trying to steady his breathing but failing. He'd heard of this guy before, had been warned several times from his superiors to never be in the position he was in now with the man before him: the blue haired devil of the Nazi party able to extract all kinds of information from whoever was his clutches using…unorthodox yet very effective methods. "G-Grimmjow…Jaegerjaques…" He gulped ever so slightly, brows furrowed in a scowl as he recalled just what some of those methods were, depending on his victim.

"Hmmm? Yu know 'oo I am?" A black gloved hand abruptly grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to meet those glacial blue orbs. They narrowed into a leer, "Zat is goot. Yu are quite ze looker, yeah?" He narrowly missed the vicious spat heading towards his face, and swiftly smacked his captive across the face with the riding crop he had carried in. "Bad boy," he growled before suddenly leaning in close and licked the mark he'd left on the boy's cheek, enjoying the surprise on his visage and the faint tremble of either pleasure or revulsion or both he'd gotten in return, "I'm going to 'ave fun breaking you...Ichigo Kurosaki."

Quicker that he realized, the Private's uniform top was unbuttoned and left hanging around his elbows, his white tanktop underneath pushed up to his armpits as his pants were undone and tugged to pool around his knees due to his combat boots, along with his underwear. He flinched when the riding crop returned, but instead of whipping him, the blue haired bastard decided to lightly trace it from under his chin, then slowly down his neck towards his hardening nipples, circling them both teasingly before dipping further south towards his shamefully hard cock and flicked the head gently. He struggled weakly within his bonds but yelped when his tormenter ducked his head down to take one of his pinkened buds into his mouth. "A-Ah…!" he tossed his head back and let out a little moan before biting his lip, refusing to let the other have the satisfaction.

Too late. Grimmjow raised his own head and let a smug smirk curl his lips. "Mm, so sensitive already? Or 're yu alvays like zis? Heh, and ve're only getting started…"

**...**

"Ah, ah, ah-!"

Six hours of torture later and Ichigo still refused to spill.

"Nnugh…" His heaving chest was covered in welts, the more recent ones bleeding a little while others started to coagulate. Right now, his poor dick was being targeted, and he whimpered as Grimmjow continued to whip the defenseless appendage with quick, light yet stinging lashes again and again and again. Not only that, but at the base of his painful erection was a cock ring, stalling his climax until the damned Nazi said!

Several moments later he went limp against the back of his chair, finally allowed to rest, and Grimmjow still hadn't gotten any closer with the interrogation than he had when he began his 'questioning'. The German cursed colorfully in his native tongue before turning his burning eyes back to his captive, "_Verdammt_ _(Damn it)_, yu 're stubborn!" He ran a frustrated hand through his blue locks before his expression hardened. "…Fine. If yer cock won't tell, zen maybe zis will…"

Confused and disoriented as he continued to pant roughly, Ichigo found himself untied briefly before being pulled up on shaky legs into the arms of his enemy, faces close enough that he could see the nearly cat like eyes more clearly before he heard the chair scraping on the floor and he was turned around to bend over the back, his legs spread and secured back onto two of the chair's legs.

A sharp gasp left his lips as his eyes widened, before they nearly closed all the way while he writhed helplessly, whimpering as Grimmjow continued to play with his hole, teasing it with his crop. Suddenly without warning, the blows came, first the harsh spanks to his rear with an open palm, then the sharp lashes that bit into the skin of his right ass cheek with quick precision in an odd pattern, making him scream until he was hoarse. His body was so highly sensitive and responsive from the potent drug that it was mistaking pain for pleasure, and with the lust and adrenaline running through his system, he couldn't think of anything but his need to be satisfied. It wasn't helping that Grimmjow kept switching it up on him, one minute harsh and punishing, the next soft and gentle, almost like a lover, further confusing his senses.

At last, the German stopped, pulling his bloody crop back to inspect his handiwork as a possessive smirk split his face. The dark red color from the spanking will eventually leave Kurosaki's ass, but the wound will definitely scar, marking the boy as his forever. He dropped to his knees and cradled Kurosaki's sore bum in his gloved hands, leaning forward to lick up the blood oozing from the crude gothic six he'd lashed onto the orange haired male's tanned skin –which matched his tattoo located on the right side of his lower back – and relished in the soft, muffled moans of his captive.

"Mmm, yer blud iz so sweet, Kurosaki…az sweet az eine strawberry…Meine Erdbeere," the blunet purred and nosed the hole playfully, chuckling at the manly squeak he got in response. "Now, it iz time fer ze goot part." He stood, undoing the front of his pants enough to bare his hard neglected cock, stroking it a bit before sliding it in between the boy's reddened cheeks. "'Ere I come."

Ichigo sobbed as the bigger man pushed in steadily into the unprepared hole, the Private feeling himself tear. At least he had some kind of lubricant now, he thought bitterly, and bit his lip when the blunet finally bottomed out.

"Hnn, so tight!" Grimmjow hissed, before leaning down until he was on top of the younger man's back. "Tell me, boy, 're yu eine virgin?" he murmured into his ear, and grinned when he got a small, reluctant nod in return. "Aww, poor baby," he crooned, "Iz okay, Meine Erdbeere. Grimmjow vill make yu feel better, yeah? I am not so cruel az to not make yu like yer first time." He let out a dark, wicked chuckle and caught a falling stray tear on the boy's cheek with his tongue, but waited until he felt his captive's body relax.

The orange haired Private merely lay there, making little noises of painful pleasure and feeling the crushing defeat as he gave into the monster when a bare hand wrapped around his abused erection and pumped, hissing when Grimmjow rubbed his pre-cum into the raw welts. The German must have taken off his gloves at some point, he deduced, as the other hand started rubbing up and down the soft skin of his inner thigh.

He let out a tiny whine when Grimmjow began to move, panting like a bitch in heat as his tormenter manipulated his body into responding how he wanted to and making him feel like he wanted this. Wanted more. It was so fucked up.

Gradually, the blunet's pace picked up, going faster and harder when he hit that special hidden spot that made his berry scream in pleasure. "Yesss," he hissed, "scream fer me. Scream fer Grimmjow. Mm, yu 'ave no idea how delectable yu look right now, Kurosaki. Yer blushing, agonized face makes me want to violate yu even more roughly." And so he did. He brutally fucked Ichigo, making sure the American liked it, keeping him hard and aching, wanting more as choked moans escaped his throat. "Now, I vill ask yu one last time. What do yu know about yer side's plans regarding future battle strategies?"

"I…I don't know…" Ichigo finally whispered in a broken voice, yelping when Grimmjow smacked his ass right over his scabbing wound.

"I did not 'ear yu. Speak up!"

"I don't know!" he sobbed out, "I-I only know enough t-to do my duties! I only do what I'm told!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he kept fucking the boy, but came to the conclusion that he was telling the truth, and leaned down close to pressed his lips right up against the Private's pink ear, "If I learn yu 'ave lied to me, I will not be so lenient on yu next time, boy. Yu understand?"

Ichigo nodded meekly, "Yes...Grimmjow."

"Mm, good boy," he rumbled, "Say my name again."

"Grimmjow…" the younger man moaned, rocking his hips back as much as he could.

"Again!"

"Grimmjow!" he shouted, and the blunet rewarded him with a thrust to his prostate. "Ah, yes! Right there! Again! Please!"

"Vell since yu asked so nice…" Teeth bared in a wild grin, Grimmjow rammed himself inside, in and out and in and out of his prey's hot, tight body until he could feel climax fast approaching.

"Grimmjow, please let me cum! I'll be good, I promise!" Ichigo begged desperately, turning his head to the side and looked up at his tormenter pleadingly.

What a delicious little thing his berry was, all flushed and wanton for him. It made Grimmjow want to purr loudly all night long. "Not yet, Meine Erdbeere," the German grunted, bucking hips against the boy's ass for a few more minutes before reaching down to release the ring stalling Ichigo's orgasm. And what an orgasm it was.

As soon as he was free, Ichigo arched and came with a strangled cry, so hard that some of his cum splashed up all the way to his chin. He slumped against the chair, flushed cheek pressed against the seat of the chair as he clenched weakly around Grimmjow to try and get him to cum too.

Shit did the berry tighten up even more when he came, making Grimmjow's eyes nearly roll back into his head as a snarl left him before he allowed himself to shoot deep inside the recesses of the boy's bowels. He pressed his hips flush against the boy's ass, wanting to fill him up to the brim with his hot cum and claiming him entirely as his. Ichigo gave a weak moan before finally passing out from the pain, the pleasure, and exhaustion.

Grimmjow took a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out, smirking victoriously as he watched cum and blood leak out of Ichigo's abused hole, which twitched and grasped at the air before shrinking and closing in on itself. That was the most satisfying torture session he'd had in a long time, and Grimmjow toyed with the idea of keeping this one for himself in this little slice of hell.

The blunet may have been labeled a Nazi, but he didn't really care much for the party's ideals and political aspirations. He was only in it for the chance to torture and terrify people, the self-proclaimed sadistic bastard he was. Soon, he will tire of taking orders from his so-called superiors, never really good at that particular task in the first place, and when Operation Valkyrie was under way, he will flee the country and take this scrumptious strawberry delight with him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened, revealing Szayel, the pink haired scientist with a couple of soldiers, a gurney, a first aid kit, and a towel which he tossed to the Lead Interrogator. "Any success?" he asked in their native language before making his way over to the captive.

"Jein (Yes and no)," he grunted, cleaning his spent dick and tucking it back into his pants once he was done, "Seems like he didn't know anything after all, but…I'm thinkin' o' keepin' him around." Szayel rolled his golden eyes at the other man's predatory grin.

"Do what you will then," the scientist sighed and started tending to Ichigo when the two soldiers untied him and moved him to the gurney. "I will send him to your private quarters once I bandage him up."

Grimmjow nodded, pulling his gloves from the back of his belt and tugging them back on before going to retrieve his cap he'd tossed onto the floor earlier in his frustration. "Be sure you do," he rumbled and placed his hat back on, heading out the door with dark delights planned in his head for his berry once he was done with the rest of his duties.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: …Whoa. O_O! That was a wee bit darker than I usually do, ne? XDDD I actually had more to this, but it ended on a lighter note and I didn't want to ruin the mood of the story, so I didn't write what I had initially planned for the ending of this. :3 Haha, anyways. 2,333 words, yey! I HOPE YU LIKED IT, BUM! Everyone R&R please, and tell meh what ya think! :D Oh, and ya see any technical mistakes, please let me know!**


	13. RamecupMiso: Mama's Day

**A/N: Tehehe, I had a lot of fun with this one. XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (MSK) It is Mother's Day and the twins want to make it extra special for their beloved Mama. Grimmjow is all too happy to oblige them and has a surprise in store for Ichigo.**

**Rated: T, just to be safe**

**Warnings: Fluff, WAFF, cuteness all around :D**

**...  
**

Ichigo awoke to the pitter-patter of small feet running towards the Master bedroom. He suppressed a smile and opened his eyes a tad – just enough to see through his lashes – and watched the door swing forward a bit and two little heads, one orange and the other white, poke in to see if he was still asleep.

As quietly as they could, which wasn't that quiet at all, the twins tiptoed towards the bed, Shiro being the first to climb up successfully while Jakeru had a little bit more trouble and struggled to follow his brother. The two jumped with a startled, "Wah!" when they heard their Mama chuckle sleepily, the older hybrid sitting up to help the younger twin up onto the bed and consequently into his covered lap, pulling Shiro in as well.

"Awww, Mum, we wan' tu s'pwise yu," the little albino pouted, but couldn't help giggling along with his brother when Mama nuzzled them with a purr, and tried to purr back as best they could, inhaling the soft, sweet, milky scent that still lingered on the older hybrid's bared skin from his recent heat cycle.

"Happy Mama's Day, Mama!" Jakeru chirped as they thrust their Mother's Day presents in Ichigo's face.

The neko laughed. "Aw, how thoughtful of you. I love them!" he said in his soothing baritone voice, holding the dilapidated, misshapen, multi-colored clay creation that he suspected was supposed to be a pot from Shiro and a masterful finger painting of the family from Jakkie. "You guys are the best," he added, huggling his cubs close and tickling them, making them squirm gleefully and squeal with laughter.

"Heh, I see you all are havin' fun," a gravelly voice spoke up from the doorway, and the hybrids looked up to see Grimmjow donned in only a dark blue satin bathrobe, coming in with a tray of food, "Breakfast time."

"Yey, noms noms!" the little ones cried, and they looked at the tray stacked high with all kinds of food stuffs in excitement.

"G'morning, Ichi-mama," Grimmjow murmured, leaning down to give his Kitten a kiss, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Good morning, Grimm-papa. Thank you," Ichigo smiled and nuzzled the blunet under his chin. He purred quietly as his Master crawled up next to him on the other side and settled in, leaning his head on a broad shoulder. "Mm, this looks delicious," Ichigo complimented, and Grimmjow grinned smugly.

"Why thank ya, pet. I made it all by mehself," he said the last part childishly, a hint of pride in his voice before the couple began to feed the boys as well as each other yummy pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages with a side of milk for the kitties and orange juice for Grimmjow.

Once breakfast was done, the two decided to move everyone to the living room to watch a bit of television, Ichigo now in a light yukata and currently cuddled up to his Alpha as they looked on while the cubs playing with their Squishy Rex and other toys on the floor in front of them.

"Mmh," he sighed happily and curled up and relaxed against Grimmjow's side, a strong arm slung across the back of the couch and effectively holding him there (not that he wanted to be anywhere else).

Suddenly, Jakeru ran up to his parents and tugged on his Mama's robe, "Mama, Mama! Do yu wanna go to da park wif us today?" he asked excitedly.

Ichigo looked out the window to check the weather before turning back to his beaming baby boy and smiled, "Sure, pumpkin. It's a nice day out. Let's have a picnic, hm? I'll get started on it."

"Already done," Grimmjow added in lazily, and smirked when his pet turned inquisitive slitted eyes on him. "Me and the boys made everythin' last night while you were knocked out," he leered at Ichigo's blush when the neko remembered just _how_ he was knocked out the previous night, "all that needs to be done is to pack it all in a basket."

"Ah, all right then," Ichigo cleared his throat, "Why don't you boys get ready while I talk to your father, ne?"

"Yes, Mama," the boys said in unison before running off to get dressed. Once they were out of earshot, Ichigo turned and swatted at Grimmjow's muscular chest half-heartedly.

"You're such a pervert," he grumbled while his Alpha laughed and pulled him close, leaning his head down for a kiss.

"Yeah, but so are you, and ya still love me anyway, eh?" he smirked when they pulled away, purring as Ichigo followed him for more.

"Unfortunately," the neko snorted which resulted in the taller man laughing loudly and making the twins poke their heads out of the bedroom curiously, wondering what was going on.

**...**

At the park, the family set up their favorite spot under the shade of a big tree before the cubs went running off to chase each other and play tag. With the twins successfully distracted, Grimmjow pillowed his head in his Kitten's lap for a lazy cat nap while Ichigo ran a clawed hand through his thick, silky sky blue hair, though he kept one eye on the boys at the same time.

The day passed with much laughter and smiles, the two eventually getting up to play with the cubs for a while before Ichigo announced it was lunchtime a couple hours later, some tuna or salmon sandwiches and nice, cold milk that had stayed chilled next to some ice packs in the basket waiting to be gobbled down and devoured.

After lunch, the pair took their cubs to the playground where Grimmjow helped Shiro on the jungle gym while Ichigo pushed Jakkie on the swings, and returned home just as the sun was setting where the blunet herded everyone to the bathroom for a nice bubble bath in their big bathtub, before they all got dressed up in nice clothes to be taken out to dinner to their favorite restaurant, _Vaizards_. A reserved table was waiting for them and they were immediately seated upon arrival.

"I wan' mashed 'tatoes, Mum," Shiro said when asked what he'd like to eat.

"Me too! Me too!" Jakeru chimed and clapped his hands, "'nd Fwench fwies!"

"Now, pumpkin, you can only pick one," Ichigo said gently, "How about Shiro gets mashed potatoes and you get fries, and the both of you can share?"

"Mm, 'kay!" they said simultaneously, and the neko had to smile and ruffle their hair for being so cute.

"Guess it's a meat and potatoes night, then? Medium rare sirloin streak and a rack of baby back ribs like usual, right?" Shuuhei, a black haired wolf-husky hybrid and good friend of Ichigo's, asked.

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, the biggest ya got. Actually, make that well done. The boys ain't old enough fer undercooked meat yet. Bring me a jagermeister and coke and rum fer Ichi, would ya? And some apple juice fer the kiddies."

"You got it," Shuuhei quickly jotted everything down, before smiling at the family and swiftly disappeared into the kitchen to place their orders with his mate and the head chef, Kensei.

As they waited for their meal, Grimmjow and Ichigo were content to listen to the cubs chatter and prattle about random things, chuckling at how enthusiastic Jakkie got when he told them about the butterfly their pre-school class released yesterday at recess.

Soon, their meal arrived and the older hybrid busied himself with cutting up the twins' steak into bite-sized pieces, making sure they could eat easily before turning to his own plate. Little did he know, there was a surprise waiting for him as soon as dinner finished.

Grimmjow set down his knife and fork onto his empty plate once he was done eating and cleared his throat when he noticed Ichigo taking his last bite. Slitted amber orbs turned to him while Ichigo chewed and swallowed, the neko tilting his orange head in question. Grimmjow smiled at him, "You have a good time today, Kitten?"

Ichigo returned the smile with one of his own, "Yeah, of course I did. I always do with it's just us and the boys."

"Good, me too," the taller man nodded, before getting up from his seat and kneeling down onto one knee, opening a small black velvet box and presenting it to Ichigo's wide honey brown eyes, "then, will you make my day even better and say you'll marry me?"

He smirked at the predictable red hue coloring his pet's cheeks, but hadn't expected to be glomped an instant later, welcoming it nonetheless, "Baka. What do you think? Of course I will," Ichigo whispered fiercely into his ear and he purred, holding his precious neko close as other patrons of the restaurant clapped for them and their cubs cheered joyfully in the background, which brought Ichigo back to reality. The embarrassed neko sheepishly got off of his Master and returned to his seat, Grimmjow chuckling as he too got up to dust himself off before sitting back next to his now fiancé and kissed his temple.

Later that night, Ichigo got the jump on his Alpha for once, and 'punished' him severely for that little public stunt he pulled at the restaurant. It was the best Mother's Day yet in Grimmjow's book, and now he couldn't wait for the wedding to be done and over with so they could get to the good part: the honeymoon.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: The marriage proposal hit me outta nowhere, which I was grateful for since I didn't know where I was going with this after that first scene in the bedroom. XD Hoped ya liked it, RamecupMiso, even if it's only fluff. :3 1,577 words. Review cordially, please~**


	14. EXTRA: Beloved King of Mine

**A/N: This little scene wouldn't leave me alone for the longest time, so I had to write it down. :D Takes place in the 'Happy Birthday' universe from my drabble series and after galerian57's request, 'Sexy Little Minx' in this collection. Oh, and Ichigo's look was inspired by this****: http:/ /cult .jp /803GQ4181 /Gallery. html**** (The picture where Ichigo is ripping a picture of his shinigami self down the middle)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Rated: T to be safe  
**

**Warnings: Sappy, heart-warming romance~! XD So potential OOC. 8D**

**...**

They stood side to side closely together from the balcony of their lavish Master bedroom within a newly renovated Las Noches, looking down at all the hollows below. His subjects – Gillian, adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde alike – were roaring their approval and celebrating their new leader.

A beautiful smile lit up Ichigo's ethereal face when the big strong masculine hand that had been previously resting on his hip came up to run through his long silky orange tresses lovingly, purring while he was petted and fingers massaged his scalp. "Congratulations on the coronation, berry," a rough voice husked into his ear and he nuzzled the smooth flawless skin of his mate's unmasked cheek with his own as a little sound of contentment escaped his lips.

"It was all because of you, Grimm," the crowned ruler murmured in his soothing baritone as he turned in his dominant mate's one armed embrace, the other coming up to wind around his waist possessively as he lifted his own black-nailed hand up to caress the menacing jawbone mask attached to the right side of the blunet's handsome face, and getting a deep steady rumble in return as Grimmjow leaned into his touch. "If you hadn't accepted me and taken me in so long ago, I'd still be stuck with upcoming War when all I wanted was peace and quiet and a normal life. Now everyone I care about is safe, and I don't have to deal with Seireitei's rules and regulations anymore, so thank you, Master."

The former Sexta held his beta close, tucking the younger man's head under his chin, "Ichi, ya don't hafta call me that anymore. Aizen is dead. Yer King of the Hollows now. Hell, you could decimate this whole palace with a tap of yer pinky nail if ya wanted to, and you don't have to bow down to anyone. You make the rules and can do whatever the fuck ya want now."

"I know, but you're still my Alpha," the most powerful being in all three worlds mumbled shyly into his chest, stroking the defined, solid muscle there with both hands, "You'll always be my beloved Master to me." Warm amber eyes looked up into pleasantly surprised cyan, "My very own personal King."

Grimmjow leaned his head down to capture his sweet mate's luscious lips with a soft growl, "You have no idea how happy ya make me, Ichi. I love ya. So much."

"I love you too, Grimm. With everything I am," Ichigo moaned, heart swelling with emotion as his arms wrapped themselves firmly around the taller man's corded neck, never wanting to let go.

Below them, the crowd of thousands cheered anew. They could already sense mating season was soon approaching, and it won't belong before the two Kings had a little baby Prince or Princess of their own.

What a joyous occasion that would be!

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Tehe. I adored writing this. Hope yu guys liked, even if it was short. :D I'm still trying to demolish this writer's block I have by writing bits of other stories, but after I get my groove back, I'll be finishing up this set of requests, promise! Please R&R! **


	15. BonneNuit: Missed Chances

**A/N: Ugh, I had such a hard time mustering up the motivation for this one. Had to beat Ziel over the head with a ghost stick in order for him to give me something to work with. XD Hope it's not too bad. Eh. ):**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: ****Grimmjow loves Ichigo, but his best friend Nnoitra is going out with him. Though when Nnoitra hits Ichigo one night as they have an argument, Ichigo kicks his now ex-boyfriend out and turns to Grimmjow for comfort.**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: A bit of angst, H/C, yaoi, fluff, WAFF, a little lemon scene at the end, potential OOC**

**...  
**

Grimmjow sighed and looked out the window of the little café where Ichigo was currently busy taking orders and delivering beverages, pastries and whatnot to the last few customers within the establishment.

Soon, the younger man's shift will end and he'll come by with Grimmjow's usual – two simple yet light, fluffy and delicious croissants with some coffee (cream with two sugars) – as well as something for himself (hot cocoa with a coffee cake muffin) for when they chat and hang out like they always do every Friday night. It was a routine tradition they did since the blunet met Ichigo some 6 years ago, and they haven't missed a friendly 'date' yet, though Grimmjow wished there could be more.

He had fallen head over heels for the gorgeous young man when he'd first laid his azure eyes on him as clichéd as that sounded, but with his bright orange sherbet hair, warm tea colored eyes and beautiful smile, he was instantly smitten, and Ichigo only ever smiled like that for him which made him gleeful. Not even Nnoitra got the same smile bestowed upon him, and he was the boyfriend.

There in lied the problem. Ichigo was taken, and by who? His own best friend, or rather ex-best friend with how things are now. Nnoitra had known he'd liked the berry for ages. He was the one who had met him first and was going to ask him out, and what did that one-eyed pole do? He went behind his back and had stolen the strawberry blond from right under his nose, the fuckin' backstabbing, greedy bastard. Now, things between them were tense for obvious reasons.

The Gods must hate him or something, because why else did would they turn his life into a soap opera? Was he a bad person in a past life? They must be laughing down at him. It wasn't fair.

He was brought of his negative thoughts when a plate of the last couple buttery croissants fresh out of the oven were placed in front of him, along with a small plate of strawberry jam and his coffee just how he liked it. The blunet looked up and smiled up into lovely pools of honey, which Ichigo returned before taking his seat across the older man.

Despite the shit that's going on right now between him and Nnoitra, he still had Ichigo as a close friend, if nothing else. At least, for right now…

**...**

Ichigo gave a slight wave as he watched Grimmjow's taillights disappear into the distance, the sound of his motorcycle engine slowly fading away. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to his apartment building and making his way up to his rooms on the sixth floor.

The orange haired man wondered why his friend looked so sad today. Of course, Grimmjow tried to hide it, but Ichigo could tell, seeing as how he had a crush on the man since forever it seemed. If only the other had given him some kind of hint, then maybe he wouldn't have agreed to go out with Nnoitra.

Not that he didn't like Nnoitra and his crude humor, but Grimmjow and he seemed to click much better on a more deeper level than mere friends, as close as they were already. The only problem was that he didn't know how the blunet felt about him, and when Nnoitra came into the picture, he took a chance and said yes to see if he could get over his silly not-so-little crush. "Great plan that turned out to be," he muttered to himself as he ascended the stairs.

Lately, the two have been having problems and fighting a lot more over the stupidest shit, and Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before something happened and they broke up. He sighed once more before unlocking the door to apartment #15 and stepped inside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lil' strawberry," a drunken voice slurred, and immediately, Ichigo knew something was not right.

"Don't call me that," he scowled, and shut the door. Only Grimmjow could get away with calling him that. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work tomorrow morning?"

"Can't I come by and visit my own boyfriend?" Nnoitra whined, and got up to stumble over towards the younger man.

Ichigo sighed, "Not tonight, Nnoi. I'm tired as hell."

The taller man suddenly stilled and quickly became angry, sneering, "Oh, I see how it is, so when it's me, yer tired, but when it's Jag yer suddenly game? What the fuck is up with that?"

He stared. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Every time that bastard comes around, you jump up like rabbit and follow him around like a little lovesick puppy. I'm sick of it! Aren't I supposed to be yer boyfriend? Fuck, we haven't even had sex yet and it's been over a month already!" Nnoitra yelled, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"I've already told you a thousand times: I'm not just gonna sleep with you only after five weeks," he said as calmly as he could after taking a deep breath, "I've only known you for only that long, so obviously it's going to take some time before I'm ready. And keep your voice down, baka. I have neighbors."

The thin control over his short temper that was already quickly diminishing due to the alcohol he'd consumed while waiting for the orange haired man abruptly snapped at the insult, and Nnoitra lost it, "Fuck the neighbors! Don't tell me what to do, you little bitch!"

**SMACK!**

…

Silence.

A single violet eye widened as the taller man realized his mistake too late, "I-Ichi…"

Ichigo slowly turned his head back to face the other from where it'd snapped to the side from Nnoitra's harsh backhand, gritting his teeth as his dark eyes hardened into stones of amber, absolutely livid. "Get out," he rumbled in a low threatening voice, fists clenched at his sides.

"Ichi, I–"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Ichigo snarled viciously and snatched the front of his shirt with one hand, stomping over to the door and opening it with the other before flinging his now ex-boyfriend out of his apartment and into the opposite wall with a satisfying thud. "If I ever see your fucking ugly mug around here again, you're dead! You hear me? DEAD! We're over!" And with that, the feisty berry slammed the door in Nnoitra's stunned face. The sound of the lock turning into place was loud to both their ears.

Ichigo marched over to his phone, calling up building security so they could toss the asshole out of the building, ignoring the banging at his door and the other man's pleas. Soon, he could hear security leading a struggling Nnoitra down towards the elevators, listening until the sound of his shouts finally faded before collapsing onto his couch and hiding his face in his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He sniffed a little before picking his phone up again and dialing the number he knew by heart.

"'Lo?" A deep, sleepy voice husked into his ear, and Ichigo blushed, finally allowing himself to relax since he came home.

"Hey, Grimm. Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked worriedly.

"Ichi? No, 'course not. Been tossin' and turnin' since I got back though. What's wrong?" The concern he heard in the other's tone made the back of his eyes prickle and he sniffled again, trying to keep it together and not bust out crying like a little girl.

"It's Nnoitra. We broke up and I tossed him out on his ass. C-Can you come over? I don't think I can handle being alone right now," he asked in a small voice, rubbing at his eyes and biting his lip.

"…Yeah, all right. I'll be there in 20 and then you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"'Kay." They hung up and Ichigo grabbed a nearby throw pillow, hugging it to his chest until he heard a knock at his door a little while later.

"I thought you said in 20?" he joked half-heartedly before throwing his arms around his friend's middle.

"Heh, well you sounded off on the phone and I got worried, so I came here as fast as I could," Grimmjow muttered, stepping into the apartment and shutting the door before returning the embrace. He rubbed the younger man's back to calm him down as Ichigo buried his face into his sleeping shirt above right where his heart was. "Let's go sit down, yeah? Then ya can tell ol' Grimm just what the fuck happened."

They moved to the couch, Grimmjow dropping his backpack full of the essentials for the impromptu sleepover by the coffee table and sat down next to the other. After listening to his berry's story, the blunet became furious. "That motherfucker," he seethed, "I'm gonna kill 'im!"

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't, Grimm. He ain't worth it. I'm just glad you're here with me now instead of him."

Grimmjow cupped his friend's face, tenderly thumbing the already bruising flesh and a severe frown furrowing his brow. "He's gonna paid fer hurtin' ya, one way or the other. No one hurts my berryhead and gets away with it."

The younger man blushed, "Yours?"

His friend's blue eyes widened, and he watched in awe when it was Grimmjow's turn to blush. The blunet quickly retracted his hand and looked away, scratching the back his head sheepishly, "Ah…forget I said that."

"No."

Azure orbs snapped to his face again, "Huh?"

"No," Ichigo repeated determinedly, reaching out to take Grimmjow's and placing where it had been before, "I won't forget you said that, not when I've wanted to hear you say it for so long."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing, absently stroking the soft skin of his not-so-secret love's cheek, careful not to press against the bruise too much. He looked into glimmering honey pools filled with warmth and murmured unsurely, "Ichi…are you tellin' me what I think yer tellin' me?"

"Yep," the younger man said cheekily, before turning serious again, "I want you, Grimm. I have for ages. I just didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you felt, and so when Nnoitra came along…"

The blunet gathered him close and hugged him tight, "You have no idea how long I wished and waited for this moment. I didn't want to tell ya either, just in case I was wrong and I fucked up the friendship we had, but when I was finally gonna tell you, I already was too late."

Ichigo nuzzled his face, "Better late then never, ne?"

Grimmjow gave him a brilliant smile, "Yeah." He leaned down and finally captured the lips he'd fantasized about forever, discovering they were as soft and warm as he'd imagined.

**...**

They took their new relationship slow, Grimmjow wanting to make sure Ichigo wanted this as much as he did and not rebounding from the disaster break up with Nnoitra. He didn't have to worry though for the berry truly did want to be with him, and it made him love the younger man that much more.

Nnoitra eventually came around and apologized to the both of them in his own way while they were on indulging in their routine tradition on a Friday night, admitting he'd been jealous of his best friend and how he felt neglected by the blunet when he started hanging out with the berry.

It would take some time for them to forgive the one-eyed pole completely, but time would tell.

**...**

"You think we should set him up with someone?" Ichigo said on another Friday night a couple weeks after Nnoitra's apology.

Grimmjow cocked a sky blue eyebrow at that, "And who did you have in mind?"

"Hm, I know a friend who's been looking for a hook up. A total pervert," the strawberry blond mused as he sipped his hot cocoa while his boyfriend sighed melodramatically, "Shinji'll be able to handle Nnoitra's libido. Hell, it's Nnoitra who should be the one worried for his dick and lack of sleep if anything."

"Really, Ichi. I don't think playing matchmaker for Nnoi is such a good idea." He immediately regretted it when Ichigo turned big brown eyes at him along with a cute little pout.

"Won't you do this for me? Please? I'll give you something in return if you do…"

He perked up curiously at that. "What?" he asked, feeling wary even as he felt his groin tighten when Ichigo gave him a sensuous little smile.

"You'll see…"

**...**

"Ah, fuck, _Ichi!_" Grimmjow grunted, his blue head thrashing from side to side on the back of the couch as Ichigo made love to his cock with his mouth. The naked strawberry blond was kneeling in between his bare spread thighs, sucking and slurping happily on little Grimm, making big Grimm tighten the fist in his hair sporadically when he did that thing with his tongue again. "Are you…sure you've …never done this before-? Oh, fuck!" he yelled when Ichigo hummed a negative, "You little cock tease!" He groaned in protest when his sexy berry slowly dragged his lips up and off his cock, giving the head a little kiss before coming and straddling his lap.

Taking hold of one of his boyfriend's hands, Ichigo lick and suckled on three of his fingers, shivering at the heated look he received from those piercing cyan eyes before pulling them away when they were wet enough. "Prep me, Grimm," he moaned and gave his mouth a little lick, gasping into their kiss when Grimmjow smirked and brought a slicked finger down to tease his pucker. He winced as one finally entered him, biting his lip as his boyfriend worked another one in and then another into his virgin entrance.

His eyes snapped open wide when the blunet found that little special gland and pressed down on it relentlessly, making him whine and cry out against the bigger man's mouth which only egged Grimmjow on.

Finally, the fingers pulled out, leaving him shuddering and panting in anticipation for more. Then, he felt the big, blunt head of little Grimm pressed up against his hole, and slowly he sank down, impaling himself on Grimmjow's long, fat cock. "Nn~!"

He bottomed out and Grimmjow waited for him to adjust to his girth, clenching his jaw to restrain himself from throwing his scrumptious little boyfriend down and fucking him raw when the berry squeezed around him.

Ichigo lifted himself up and sank back down on him a few times before the blunet couldn't take it anymore and tightened his grip on his hips, slamming him back down at an angle. His resulting scream echoed off the walls. "Grimmjow!" he cried, bouncing up and down in his boyfriend's lap and clinging to his shoulders just to hold on. "Grimmjow, too fast!" he whined, yelping when they switched positions and he was laid out horizontal on the couch, legs spread wide with one around the bigger man's waist and the other over his shoulder for deeper penetration. "A-ah, ah! Grimmjow, Grimmjow-! Oh _Gods!_"

With his face buried in his berry's neck, Grimmjow focused on nailing that hot spot with every harsh thrust, loving the all the erotic sounds Ichigo was making and the way he called out his name like a mantra, flinging his arms around his neck and rhythmically tightened around him. He growled when Ichigo finally gave a high-pitched keen and trembled violently, feeling hot cum splash against their bellies and bit down on his lover's neck as he emptied himself inside him at the same time.

They came down from their sex high lazily, rearranging themselves into a more comfortable position as their breaths slowly regulating themselves, and Grimmjow found himself really glad he convinced Nnoitra to check out the bartender at the gay club he'd dragged him to from the address and details Ichigo had written down for him.

If it got Ichigo to jump him like this the moment after he got home, he'd gladly to it again, but all thoughts of Nnoitra and the flirty blond bartender he'd perved on quickly flew out the window when slim yet masculine fingers combed through his hair.

Grimmjow lifted his head from where it'd been resting on Ichigo's collarbone, and smile down at his boyfriend, giving him an Eskimo kiss, "I love ya, Ichi."

Tea colored eyes lit up, taking his breath away. "I love you too, Grimm," Ichigo murmured and brought him down for a real proper kiss.

In the morning, Nnoitra will probably call him to crow about his latest shag, but right now he concentrated on the man he could finally say was his now, and he Ichigo's.

Maybe the Gods didn't hate him after all. They just wanted him to work for it.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Finished! *dies* 2,840 words, longer than I thought for this particular prompt, which is a good thing, no? XD Hope yu liked it, Bonne! I hope yu see this if yer still even on ff . net anymore. o_o Anyways, please R&R and tell me what ya think! Oh, and if ya see any mistakes, please let me know! XD**


	16. Nikotehfox: Ravage Me

**A/N: Haha, yey for PWP! It seems like I haven't written one in ages! :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: During a fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow suddenly gets the urge to throw down the shinigami and ravish him. Whether Ichigo wanted it or not, the Sexta was going to make sure his berryhead liked it.**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: PWP, hardcore smut, dub-con (at first), slight asphyxiation play, potential OOC**

**...  
**

Tensa Zangetsu and Pantera clashed against each other over and over, making Ichigo scowl and Grimmjow grin like a maniac. The two have been battling for quite some time now, their bodies sweaty and covered in various wounds, dirt and all kinds of other debris from being thrown around by the other.

They lunged at each other once more, the clang of metal against metal ringing loudly into the air before they jumped apart, Ichigo panting heavily while Grimmjow let a cocky smirk tug at his lips at the sight. He narrowed his cyan eyes and licked his lips seductively, thinking to himself the bloody, battle-worn look suited the orange haired brat perfectly and quite appealingly before opening his mouth to taunt his favorite prey, "Tired already, shinigami? C'mon, that was only a warm-up!"

Ichigo aimed a fierce scowl at him, "Shut up, you annoying bastard! It's your fault you decide to jump me on the way home from school. I was already exhausted by the time the first bell rang from chasing stupid hollows last night and I don't need you to make it worse."

"Aw, but that's what I'm here for," Grimmjow mockingly teased, "but if you're too weak for a normal spar, I can think of something else we can do instead that will help you…relax…" he purred suggestively.

Riled up from the jibe about him being weak, Ichigo was about to retort when the arrogant, handsome Espada suddenly disappeared from his view, chocolate brown eyes widening when he realized the blunet had reappeared behind him. Before he could react, Tensa Zangetsu was knocked out of his hand and Pantera was at his throat as a strong muscular arm clamped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and the rest of his body to Grimmjow's in a twisted parody of a lover's embrace.

He went as stiff as a board from shock when he felt something warm and wet trailed up his neck, ending at his earlobe with a nip from sharp feline teeth, "Mm, tastes like strawberries," a deep, gravelly voice growled into the shell of his ear.

At that comment, he snapped out of it and began struggling within the arrancar's arms, "What the hell are you doing, you fucking cat freak?" he shouted, voice cracking in the middle and body shivering unwillingly when a large calloused hand slid down to his groin and firmly palmed his cock. "Nnh…" A blush quickly heated up his cheeks at the wanton sound that escaped his mouth, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip to prevent any more.

But it was too late. A wicked grin split Grimmjow's face at the enticing little noise as Ichigo's body betrayed his mind, responding to Sexta's touches quite eagerly.

"Let me go," his little shinigami quivered, flinching and trying to move back from his groping hand only to pressed his ass right up against Grimmjow's half-hard cock. Chocolate brown eyes went wide as the boy gasped, not knowing what to do. He was truly trapped and in the arms of a very capable predator.

"Now, now, play nice, brat, and you might just get a reward," Grimmjow crooned smugly. He knew just as much as Ichigo did that he'd won this time, and was going to thoroughly enjoy claiming his prize.

The hand pressed harder into Ichigo's crotch, holding him in place as the Espada ground his erection into the crack of his ass, thankfully still clothed for now as the other hand tilted Pantera at an angle to force him into turning his head back further onto the blunet's shoulder, allowing Grimmjow much more room to maul his neck good and proper, marking him as his.

Then, one second they are up in the air, the next, Ichigo suddenly found himself flat on his back on the ground, wrists bound by his own obi to a sheathed Pantera stuck in the ground while his open robes fluttering all around him and his loosened hakama pants were falling off his hips.

Grimmjow loomed over him, eyes as dark as midnight raking up and down his prone form as the Espada settled over his hips, a toothy, sadistic grin curling his lips. "Just look at ya…all flushed and spread out and mine fer the taking…and believe me, shinigami, I'm gonna enjoy making you mine. I'll devour you whole, but don't worry…" he leaned down, close enough to see the golden flecks in those wide honey pools and nosed his cheek, making Ichigo flinch, "you'll like it."

"Ah, no!" Ichigo fought against his bonds but the blunet was quicker, pulling the black robes away to reveal a toned chest, defined abs and a large expanse of healthy tanned skin littered with faded scars from battles past. Grimmjow licked his lips, hungry for more and tugged the rest of his clothes off, leaving him bare from the waist down. "N-No…stop!"

Sexta ignored him in favor of running his hands slowly up and down the warm flesh, glee lighting up his eyes when he saw Ichigo's blush extend down his neck and chest. He thumbed both of the boy's pink nipples playfully, delighting in his shinigami's arousing reactions.

"A-Ahgn…" the orange head bit his lip, throwing his head back and arching into his touches unconsciously. "Nnngh! Aaah~Grimmjow!" he moaned, helpless and trembling against the onslaught of stimulation when the blunet bent his down to take one pink bud into his mouth and sucked hungrily.

"That's it, berry," Grimmjow purred and turned his attention to the other bud for a bit, tracing it leisurely with his tongue and pursed his lips around it only to pull back and tug on it with a sharp nip that made his prey whine before slowly kissing his way south, "Call out my name just like that."

"H-hnn," Ichigo tossed his head from side to side in denial. "Nooo~don't! S-stop…" he gasped out, breath hitching when he realized just how far Grimmjow was down his body. He tried to close his legs in his embarrassment, but the blunet was faster, prying them wide open by the undersides of his knees.

"Ah-ah-ah~Silly berry," his tormentor teased against his thigh, "You naughty little thing, trying to hide from me. Boys like you need to be punished," he lightly flicked his tongue against the under side of his prey's cock and grinned when it twitched, "and no. I won't stop. Not on yer afterlife." Then without warning, the arrancar burrowed his face into the apex of Ichigo's thighs and went to work.

"Oh gods, _oh gods_!" the younger male cried, positively writhing in pleasure when Grimmjow rimmed his hidden little pucker before thrusting that sinful tongue inside and doing things to him that made his toes curl in delight.

"Mmm…" Sexta rumbled, eating his berry out with relish and loving the pure, untainted taste of the boy's innocence. He'd savor being the first (and only) one to deflower this delectable morsel and make sure Ichigo begged for more of his touch afterwards before the day was done.

With a final tongue lashing, Grimmjow slowly pulled back, smirking at the sight of his berry's puffy red hole clenching and unclenching repeatedly in want. Predatory cyan eyes then set its sights on the yummy treat standing at attention for him right in front of his nose.

Ichigo flushed but couldn't look away, "No, don't…" The Espada only grinned up at him salaciously before diving straight down for his twitching cock, engulfing it in hot, wet heat. "Naaa!" A violent shudder ran through him when Grimmjow purred loudly around his mouthful and got busy, honey brown orbs pleading and desperate as big calloused hands cupped his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. "G-Grimmjow, stop-!"

"Why?" Blue feline eyes stared back at his panting form as the Espada backed up a bit to tilted his head curiously, "I know you want it. I can smell it off ya, just like I can smell that yer still a virgin." The boy's blush darkened considerably as his incredulous eyes widened before he averted his suddenly shy gaze to the side. Grimmjow leaned down to nuzzle his cheek with his own, his purr still going strong, "I also know you could have freed yerself and escaped at anytime, but ya didn't, didja? So just relax, yeah? I'll take care of ya."

He was right. Ichigo could have gotten away quite easily, and still could, but he hadn't. He'd always had a thing for the blue haired arrancar, something he couldn't quite explain, but didn't want to give up. In fact, if he had to be perfectly honest with himself, he wanted more, much more, but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it, and he hadn't known of Grimmjow's interest and intentions until now.

Reluctantly, the strawberry blond forced his muscles to unlock and went limp under Grimmjow, much to the panther's satisfaction. As a reward, the blunet pulled his berry into a deep, steamy kiss which Ichigo melted into despite tasting himself, before presenting three fingers in front of the teen's soft, perfect lips.

Confused, Ichigo looked up into dark royal blues uncertainly but slowly opened his mouth nonetheless, and Grimmjow pushed the digits into that moist cavern, staring intently as the orange haired boy started to suck on them and coating liberally with his saliva before he ducked his head down to toy with Ichigo's nipples once more.

"Mmn~!" his prey whimpered and released his fingers to gasp and pant while he kissed and licked the cute, rosy peaks, distracting him from what his other hand was going to do. "Nnn?" the orange head mewled when he felt a slick digit nudge at his entrance, but didn't have much time to contemplate it as Grimmjow took him back into his mouth again. "O-Oh, Grrriiiimmmm…" he moaned out lusciously, "H-Hot…"

With Ichigo successfully preoccupied, Sexta looked smug as he blew his berry and inserted a finger into him at the same time, prepping him for what was to come. He licked and sucked at the hard, aching cock like a pro, taking him down easily a couple of times before pulling up to tease the head with the flat, broad side of his sandpapery tongue. Ichigo trembled at the strangely pleasurable texture on his most sensitive parts, and threw his head back with a loud groan when Grimmjow went down to lap at his sac, toying with it as he continued to roughly finger him with one hand while the other came up to grip and stroke him firmly, the Espada's thumb rubbing at that little stretch of skin in between.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out. The blunet had added another finger and crooked then to find his prostate on the next push, making him mewl pathetically when the larger male began to scissor them to stretch him out even further while still touching that one particular spot. He made a noise of protest when the fingers slipped out but stilled as the other man impatiently released his erection and the big blunt head of Grimmjow's leaking engorged cock steadily pushed into him without further ado.

The panther arrancar did not stop despite his prey's pleas until he bottomed out, gripping the boy's hips and clenching his jaw as he strained to wait a moment for Ichigo to adjust, leaning down to lick up the stray tears of pain from his gorgeous face. He then hefted a leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist before he pulled out and promptly slammed back in.

"_Aaaaaahhh!_"

Oh, so deep…It was fast, it was hard, and it was rough, but Ichigo loved it, the pleasure and pain blending together seamlessly as he was fucked into the ground, drowning in the overwhelming sensations. A big hand suddenly clamped over his neck, not hard enough to choke him but firm enough to have him panting, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth as he struggled for breath.

With climax rapidly approaching, watery, liquid amber locked onto sadistic blue just before white exploded in his vision and he came forcefully with a strangled gasp, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt hot, thick cum fill him up moments later.

"Shit, you came so much," Grimmjow muttered gruffly above him right before he blacked out.

**...**

His eyes fluttered open minutes later to find the panther licking him clean. When Grimmjow realized he was awake again, he smiled that wicked smile of his and swooped down for another kiss, Ichigo moaning quietly and not minding his own flavor this time.

They parted with a soft, wet sound before Grimmjow untied his wrists and started to right their clothes, Ichigo merely lying there and watching what the Espada was doing with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. Once they were dressed, the blunet slid Pantera where she belonged by his side and gathered his berry into his arms bridal-style, sonidoing to pick up Zangetsu where he laid before going to retrieve Ichigo's body under the tree where it was slumped looking like it was sleeping.

He carefully eased Ichigo into his human shell, then once again lifted him up to sonido them off towards the boy's home. Climbing through the open window, the blunet laid his exhausted shinigami down on his bed and tugged off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers before pulling a blanket over him. Just as he was about to pull away, Ichigo placed a hand on his wrist and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Stay?" the teen asked in a small voice.

He smirked softly and bent down to nuzzle the boy, kissing him slowly, gently, "Wish I could, berry, but I can't. Aizen will be on my ass if I don't get back soon."

"Just 'til I fall asleep then?" he pleaded softly, reaching up to caress the sinister-looking jaw bone mask on the side of his face.

He sighed, but gave an indulgent grin, "Fine, ya big baby." Ichigo made a sound of contentment as the blunet slid in next to him on his small bed and wrapped his arms around his middle, the two cuddling into each other.

Just before darkness tugged at his consciousness, Grimmjow nuzzled his hair and delicately traced the bite mark at the base of his neck with a finger, murmuring in a low rumble, "Sweet dreams, my mate. I'll be back for you soon..."

He slept good that night.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Woo! Another one done! :D 2,416 words, yey! Hope yu liked it, guys, especially yu, Niko! Leave me a review and tell me what ya think~**


	17. KaiReifan: Breaking Dawn

**A/N: Hm, I don't really have anything for this one that I've planned beforehand because I'm so uninspired right now even though I want to write, so this one will be short. Hope yu guys like it anyway. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****mary: (****Continuation of Drabble #1. 'Luck' and Drabble # 33. 'Hope') Their mornings were always the best, especially when it was just the two of them.**

**Rated: T to be safe**

**Warnings: Fluff, potential OOC but I tried to keep them IC, more so than usual. 8D**

**...  
**

He woke with a deep inhale, slowly releasing it through his nose before tangerine lashes fluttered open, revealing hazy umber eyes. Ichigo blinked a couple of times as his mind kick started itself, nuzzling his face into a hard, solid chest as he soaked in the warmth radiating off his bed partner and his possessive embrace. It came in handy during the chilly season.

A dreamy smile tugged at his lips when he realized Grimmjow's big strong hands were gently kneading the muscles of his back as the ex-Espada slumbered, the reason why he had awoken in the first place, and lifted a hand to pet that thick silky hair, lightly trailing his fingertips over the back of Grimmjow's ear and making the blunet purr involuntarily. A few more minutes of that and bright cyan eyes gradually blinked open.

"Hey," the former Sexta's deep, sleep-roughed voice sent a delighted shiver down his spine and he felt his smile widen.

"Hey," he replied huskily in his own pleasant baritone and leaned up for a good morning kiss.

"Mmm," Grimmjow purred, moving his mouth against his mate's at a leisurely yet sensual pace before they broke it off with a wet satisfying smack of lips. He loathed admitting it for fear of being seen as 'soft', but Grimmjow loved waking up with Ichigo curled up in his arms where he belonged. It felt right, safe, _home_. He'd never had that before.

Cocoa butter brown met gleaming warm blue and no more words were exchanged that morning. The look in the other's eyes said all that was needed and the panther had the feeling it was going to be a good day today, as it always was with next his amazing orange haired berryhead by his side.

Now, on to the difficult task of actually getting up and going downstairs to interact with the other members of his adopted pride…Yuzu was adorable and he always enjoyed sitting in the kitchen while the honey haired girl puttered around making meals for everyone. Her twin on the other hand was a riot, making him work for it when they kicked around that ball covered in black and white hexagons while playing something called 'soccer'. Karin was always quick-witted and could stand up for herself, a quality he appreciated and felt a strange sense of pride for the raven haired girl. Then, there was his mate's sire, who was…er…something else, a particular character of epic proportions of the strange kind.

He didn't know what to make of the oddball of a man but sincerely hoped the Kurosaki patriarch had learned his lesson and won't startle him with surprise attacks anymore…There was still an Isshin-shaped hole in the wall from the last time the crazy goat face had jumped his 'buff, handsome adopted new son' with a "Daddy's Super Love Attack Kick to the Face" and he didn't know how his Ichi had survived all these years under the man's parentage.

When asked, his mate just laughed at him and told him he'd get used to it with time.

Ha! Fat chance.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: 515 words. Eh, more than I thought it'd be for this one. Sorry it was so short! I think it still worked, and yu got to see a glimpse of their life after the War in this 'verse. Hope yu liked it for what it was. Please R&R and tell me what ya think about it! :3**


	18. 2cuteInufan06: Kinky RP Fantasies

**A/N: *Scratches head* Hm…well, this will be my first attempt at het…but it's not really het, now is it? 8D On another note, cheesy titles are cheesy. Now onward to the smut! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Sum****maries: Library Libido – Grimmjow finally corners his favorite prey in her workplace. **

**Love Slave – Ichigo does everything his Mistress commands. **

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: A/U, het and genderbending for Fem!Ichi in the first and Fem!Grimm in the other, PWP, smut, lemon, D/s and BDSM in the second ficlet, potential OOC**

**...  
**

**Library Libido**

She had been busy putting away the last of the books onto their proper shelves when a big, hard body suddenly pressed up against her from behind, making a startled gasp leave her lips as she was pushed into the bookcase. With wide tea colored eyes, she looked over her shoulder in a pair of hungry azure ones, a large predatory smirk splitting the offender's handsome face in half. "G-Grimmjow!"

"Heya, Kitten. Miss me?" the blunet breathed huskily into her ear, licking her cheek obscenely before burying his face in her long orange locks to inhale the sweet strawberry scent of his favorite prey's shampoo. His long fingers teasingly crept down her sides, one slipping in front to cup her core under her black pencil skirt as the other went to behind to squeeze a pert ass cheek.

"A-Ahn, no! What are you doing?" Ichigo cried, mewling when the hand in front, fitted with a fingerless leather glove, started to stroke her rhythmically, back and forth and back and forth, making her quiver and weak in the knees as her panties became damp.

"I think you know," her tormenter growled out lowly, "I'm gonna ravish you, my sexy little librarian, but don't worry. I don't bite…much."

"Nngh…!" She bit her lip and arched into his rough touch unconsciously, whining softly when the hand left her bum to grope one of her breasts.

"Hm, a 36-B, right?" he grinned lewdly, cackling at her affronted, indignant huff, "Just enough to play with and comfortably fill my hands."

"P-Perverted bastard!" she snarled at him with her face flushed a strawberry red, which only served to make him think she was even more adorably sexy when she was angry and trying to be threatening, and he told her just that.

Before the feisty orange head could have a chance to retort, he spun her around to face him, pinning her wrists above her head in one large hand and then swooped in to ravish her silly like he'd promised. His lips were firm and demanding as they moved against hers, coaxing them to play while his other hand hiked one of her stocking-clad legs around his waist in an indecent pose, which ended up exposing the garters holding the leggings up in place.

The blue haired brute ground his hips roughly into her center and Ichigo gave a loud, shocked cry against his mouth at his hardness, hardness for _her_, and it was only then that she decided to surrender entirely to him, eyes fluttering closed as she slowly melted against the bookshelves and allowed him in.

Grimmjow purred his victory, rewarding his prey with a little trick of the tongue he'd mastered and loving the sexy little sigh he got in return. Slowly, he released her hands, his own busying themselves with unbuttoning first her cute little black vest, then her white button-down underneath, revealing a red satin bra decorated in black lace. "Oooh, naughty. I bet yer wearin' a matching set, yeah?" he grinned at the lovely blush heating her cheeks and chuckled deeply at the little pout on her delectable lips.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to find out, now won't you, you bad boy," Ichigo attempted to scold and crossed her arms across her chest, involuntarily framing her bust to Grimmjow's view pleasure. On her end, she couldn't help but take in the leather-clad sex god in front of her either, further confirming just how much of a 'bad boy' Grimmjow really was. With buttery soft leather fingerless gloves molded to his hands and combat boots encasing his feet, the devilish blunet looked dangerously attractive in the black leather sleeveless jacket with its collar turned up left open to show off his broad, muscled chest and big, sinewy arms while the pants, which were held up by a matching belt, hugged his lower half in all the right places. She reached out hesitantly and gave his backside a careful squeeze with both hands. Yep, _all_ the right places.

A surprised squeal escaped her lips when she was abruptly lifted up into his strong arms, her legs wrapped around his trim waist. "Ah, ah, ah," he teased, giving her another hot, nearly orgasmic kiss, "Be a good girl for Grimmjow, hm?"

"And you'll punish me if I don't?" Ichigo snorted as he set her down to lie horizontal on her desk that was nearby, looking up at him from below through thick tangerine lashes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" he rumbled as he settled in between her legs and she shivered delightedly at the dark, possessive tone in his sinful, velvety voice.

"M-maybe," she moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him access to the tender flesh of her neck, and trembled when sharp teeth lightly nipped at her pulse point. Two big hands pushed her bra up and out of the way, cupping her breasts and fondling them pleasurably before calloused fingers pinched and rubbed her rosy pink nipples into hardened, tempting peaks. "A-ah, Grimmjow~be gentle…" Ichigo murmured and arched up for more as her fine hands rested on top of his bulging biceps, her honey brown eyes brimming with desire and drooping to haft-mast.

"Of course, Kitten," he grinned wickedly before taking a deliciously pink nipple into his mouth and giving it a harsh suck.

She let out a loud, wanton keen, biting her lip and burying a hand in his thick silky sky blue hair to cradle his head to her chest as he toyed with it, alternating between suckling and licking the little pink nub as his hands massaged the rest of her breast as well as its twin with firm, sure motions. He switched moments later, his long pointed tongue flicking out to poke the tip of her bud before swirling around it and sucking it into the hot wet furnace of his mouth like he had with the other.

The strawberry blonde under him was rapidly becoming undone, her panties soaked through as his hands and lips made their way down her slim body once they grew tired of her tits. Grimmjow ground his hips into hers again, causing her to whimper and rock back against him erotically, her need for him escalating to new heights. He reached her navel, dipping his tongue inside briefly to tease her further before going lower and pushing up her skirt to bunch at her waist, pulling her soaked panties down her alluring, lightly tanned thighs, over her black heels, and tossing it out of the way to the floor. He stopped for a moment to marvel at her beauty, greedy cyan eyes devouring her and steadily growing darker as he thought of all the things he was going to do to her.

Ichigo's blush deepened at the ravenous gleam in his eyes, turning even redder when he hooked his hands under her knees and spread her open, her hands resting on the desk above her head.

"Yer beautiful, Kitten," he rumbled deeply, nuzzling against a smooth, hairless thigh, making her turn her head away to hide her face a bit in embarrassment. He chuckled. So cute. "No need to hide from me," he purred.

Shyly, she turned back to look at him down her body, biting her lip when he licked his chops at the sight of her mound, neatly groomed and trimmed and glistening wet, all his for the taking. He could feel his mouth water and without a second thought, fell to his knees and dove right in, burrowing his face in her core. "Nnyaaahh! G-Grimmjow, oh gods~!" she cried, writhing under his voracious assault and not knowing what to do as she was violated under such overwhelming sensations.

"Mmm, make that noise again for me, Kitten," he growled, blue eyes flashing up at her heatedly before he went back to work.

Biting a knuckle, her other hand went to down grasp at his hair again, petting it shakily while he lapped at her folds and expertly flicked her clit with his tongue, mouthing the little hot button with his smooth, warm lips. "O-_oohhh_…" she moaned breathlessly, painted toes curling and uncurling inside her heels under the onslaught of euphoria. Then, fingers joined in, one slipping into her while Grimmjow continued to eat her out. A second one soon followed, scissoring inside her entrance to make sure she was ready for him. "Nnnyyaaahhh~"

"Such a good girl," he murmured, "My good girl."

"Mmh…h-hai," Ichigo mewled, "Yours~" So close, so close! She tugged at his hair desperately, "G-Grimmjow…Grimmjow! I-Iku-!"

"That's it. Cum." Then he did that thing with his tongue again _down there_ and forced her into climax. She unraveled with a wail, her orgasm leaving her panting heavily as uncontrollable shudders wracked her frame.

Grimmjow didn't give her time to recover. Instead, he hauled her to her unsteady feet and turned her around, bending her over her desk with her legs spread wide apart. Bowing her back, she raised her ass into the air and looked over her shoulder with irresistible molten amber eyes. With that warm, delicate blush still adorning her face, she waited anxiously for his next move.

He positioned himself over her, a large hand reaching down to bring her up onto her hands before turning her head for a deep, tonguing kiss, closing over her throat lightly in a show of his dominance. She mewed, parting her lips for him submissively and gently suckled on that slippery, dexterous muscle into her mouth. Then, she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and felt him slide against her, coating himself in her juices before the head of his arousal nudged her sopping wet entrance.

"You want it?" he asked huskily, pushing her hair over her shoulder before mauling her neck delightfully as his hand reattached itself to one of her breasts again.

"A-ah, h-hai," she whimpered in a broken, lustful little voice, "P-put it in…"

"Heh, as you wish," the blunet smirked before sheathing himself all the way in without pause. Ichigo squealed at the stretch, feeling completely full as her bad boy slid home. He stopped once he was in as far as he could go to let her catch her breath, a quiet, strained groan leaving his clenched teeth at the wet silky heat squeezing him so perfectly. "Fuck, so good…"

"G-Grimm, please…move!" she begged, and who was he to deny her? He pulled out only to push back in, over and over, and before long, he was pounding her into the desk, the pace picking up rapidly.

He couldn't wait anymore. Letting go of her tit, he clamped onto her hip to keep her in pace, the other going to down play with her erotic button, making her mewl. She slumped forward onto the desk in ecstasy, clawing at its wooden surface as he went faster and harder, slamming his hips into her bum and creating those slick explicitly dirty noises when flesh slapped against flesh in such an intimate way.

"Oh, oh, oh! I-Iku, iku-!" Ichigo called, her voice going high and loud as he struck her G-spot deep within, making her gush like a fountain for a second time. Going completely limp, she moaned breathily as he continued to take her with long, rough thrusts. With a weak clamp of her vaginal muscles, she felt him tense then and his hot cum fill her up. "Mmh," the strawberry blonde hummed tiredly, biting her lip when he pulled out of her. Jizz, both his and hers, leaked out of her pussy but she ignored it when Grimmjow blanketed her body with his own solid one, his now ungloved hand coming up to lace fingers with hers.

The soft, warm lights of her private library made the identical gold bands around the fourth finger of their left hand shine next to each other a little before Ichigo wiggled slightly, wanting to take a shower now that her hubby had fucked her so well.

Grimmjow chuckled sleepily but took the hint and complied, backing up a bit to turn her around and pulling her into his arms again for a slow, lazy kiss before he plucked some tissues from the box that somehow managed to stay on the desk, and wiped them up until they relatively clean, tossing them into a nearby trash bin afterwards. "Shower?" he husked, and she nodded against his chest after retrieving her panties.

"Roleplaying is so tiring," she grumbled as he swept her off her feet, "I was waiting forever for you to get off work from the shop and my heels were _killing_ me even before I got home from the high school!"

Her mechanic husband gave her a naughty grin, "Yeah, but ya liked it, didn't ya?" He cackled when she blushed and hid her red face in his neck. "It's a good stress reliever; spices things up. Let's do it again sometime, ne? The sooner, the better."

"Fine, but this time, we do one of my fantasies. I know it's your favorite, but we've done this whole good girl/bad boy thing a couple of times already. Let's try something new," she mumbled and he nuzzled her bright orange hair.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you say," was his amused answer before he carried his adorable little wife to the Master bathroom for some more fun in the shower…which she didn't know about, just yet.

Owari.

**...**

**Love Slave**

He was kneeling before his Mistress, naked as the day he was born with his arms behind his back and his head bowed like a lowly slave such as he should, while he waited patiently for her next command.

"Look at me," her low, sultry voice commanded simply yet it was as effective as a siren's song, and he raised his head to do as she willed.

His Mistress was beautiful seated in a relaxed pose at the foot of the bed like the queen panther she was, as hypnotizing and enchanting as any seductress in her violet satin bustier, trimmed and detailed in black lace and ribbon, and the panties that matched. The garters off the bustier trailed down to hold up a pair of fishnet stockings covering her soft yet toned legs that went for miles, and adorning her graceful feet were a pair of open toed, satin ruched pumps of the same theme (1). Jewelry made from sapphire that matched her sharp blue eyes embellished her ears, neck and gloved hands, all gifts from him to express his undying adoration for her. To finish off her enticing ensemble laid an ivory fur coat made from the softest fine acrylic fibers money could buy pooled around her seated hourglass figure, another token of his eternal love to his personal Goddess.

She tilted her head, long gentle waves of her sky blue hair falling over one exposed shoulder, and lazily crooked a finger with the hand that wasn't holding her upright, a 'come-hither' look in her half-lidded feline eyes. "Come here, precious," she husked, and he crawled over to her with slow, sure moves, showing off his lithe, sinewy musculature for her appreciative eyes before stopping in front of her. She uncrossed her legs and he cautiously moved to kneel in between her milky smooth thighs when she beckoned him even closer. "That's a good boy, Ichigo. Always my good little boy toy, aren't ya?" she cooed to him as she cupped his handsome face in her white satin gloved hands and gave him an Eskimo kiss, chuckling lightly as she fingered the leather collar around his corded neck holding his tags that read that he belonged to her, before trailing her fingers across his strong, defined shoulders.

"Yes, Mistress," he answered even though it was a rhetorical question, his deep, rich baritone voice always quiet and subdued in the irresistible presence of his Mistress.

"Mmh, then show me," she murmured and tugged him up by his collar for a steamy little kiss, hands carding through his soft, short orange spikes caressingly. He relaxed completely at her massaging touch, opening his mouth and tentatively touching his tongue to hers when her warm, slick muscle playfully licked at his lips. She purred into his mouth, sucking him into her own before twining them together once last time and broke away. She smiled kittenishly at the dazed, enamored look in his radiant brown eyes, feeling herself become even more aroused at the hint of lust growing within those darkening pools of chocolate.

Slowly, she scooted and slithered her way backwards toward the head of the bed, leaning back in a provocative pose on the massive pile of pillows waiting there with a mischievous smile on her colored lips, her arms outstretched and reaching for him, "Come up, pet."

"Yes, Mistress." Without a second thought, Ichigo lifted himself onto the bed, crawling towards his blunette Goddess with reverence shining in his eyes. She rewarded him with another one of her addictive kisses, settling him flat on his back in the middle of the big bed and making sure he was comfortable before straddling his head facing his half-hard erection. Well, she'll hafta change that, now won't she?

Looking down, she grinned rakishly at the hot, endearing blush spreading across her captive's cheeks, over his ears, and down his neck in his embarrassment about their positions. How cute~! With a shrug of her shoulders, she ditched her fur coat and laid it to the side and out of the way before she wiggled her panty-covered ass in her slave's face and ordered, "Take them off, Ichi-pet. I know you want to."

A breathy "Yes, Mistress" hit her core and made her clench unconsciously, before big masculine hands came up to carefully unclip her garters from her bustier, two fingers hooking into the sides of her panties before slowly dragging them down her thighs and she bit a finger of one of her gloves and pulled them off along with its twin. She shifted accordingly until the ruined underwear was off, tossing it away from the bed then proceeded to grind her smooth, bare womanhood down on Ichigo's face once more to rile him up a little. A quick glance confirmed that Little Ichi was twitching with great interest as he took a great whiff of her intoxicating scent, and she let herself go still. She saw his hands fists the sheets by his sides where he'd let them fall as well and smirked, knowing exactly what he longed to do.

"Go ahead, pet," was all she said, and no sooner had those words left her mouth did she feel him give a long, wet lick to her folds. "Hnn~" She slowly began to rock to and fro, back and forth, her slave below her quickly understanding what she wanted. He opened his mouth and stiffened his tongue, sticking it out all the way and letting her set the speed as she humped his face and swiveled her hips in tight little circles.

A moan left her when he started expertly working his mouth like he was osculating her lower lips to make her grow wetter, her juices oozing down Ichigo's chin as he continued to worship her pussy with kisses and suckles and flicks of his tongue. She hummed in approval and tucked some hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her way down his deliciously toned, athletic body, licking the defined grooves of his rock hard, washboard abs and hips as she went.

When she reached her destination, she greeted the hard, twitching, fully erect organ saluting her in greeting with a little kiss to the head. A quiet groan touched her thigh and she grinned naughtily, her tongue peeking out to flick across the head in one quick motion. "Mistress…please…" his soft husky voice, deepened further from pleasure, shook a little as he pleaded and she decided to be merciful just this once.

Parting her lips, she lapped at the head some more, swirling her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth and sucked, pleased to know that her slave knew better than to buck up without permission. Then, a sneaky finger crept down to gently rub the small stretch of skin between her pet's sac and hole, nudging and circling the little pucker teasingly.

"Oh gods, Mistress…!" Ichigo panted, a light sheen of sweat already covering on his body as he shook under the blunette's wicked ministrations, spreading his legs some more to give her more room before going back to eat her honeyed nectar eagerly like it was ambrosia for the gods. He moaned against his mouthful as she took him further and further down her throat with ease, not stopping until she'd engulfed him in his entirety and then swallowed him whole as she continued to play with his ass. "Ughn!"

She hummed around him sexily, dragging her lips back up, and then down again, only to repeat over and over. With one final suck, she withdrew once she grew tired of blowing him and sat up a bit to pull down the top half of her bustier, revealing her big, soft, malleable breasts. Squishing them together, she enveloped her Ichi-pet's erection and rubbed the hard cock in between her tits until minutes later she felt him tense, cinching the base of his cock with her thumb and middle finger to stall his release.

"Mmn, so sensitive…You weren't about to cum without me, were you, precious?" She asked with amusement, digging a manicured thumbnail into the slit of his penis abruptly and making Ichigo's hips jerk in startlement.

"N-No, Mistress," he stuttered, breathing heavily in a desperate attempt to calm his heart, but it was all for naught when his Mistress started massaging his length in one hand.

"Hm, such a gorgeous, yummy cock my little love toy has," she mused, teasingly running her thumb across the slit as if in apology for the unexpected jab earlier before going back to stroking him with long, slow pulls on his erection, the smile on her lips clearly stating she had all the time in the world to enjoy her pet slave. "Next time, I'll have yer ass, yeah? Would you like that?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

"I guess we should put this to good use, ne?" she continued conversationally, "Wouldn't want it to go to waste, now do we pet?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good boy," she praised dotingly, swinging her leg over his head and seeing his brief look of disappointment at the loss before repositioning herself again like before, only this time she was straddling his lap and able to see his expressions more clearly from this point of view. "Mmm…" Rubbing her lower lips against his hard shaft, she effectively smothered it with her juices before readying the pulsing organ to her entrance. With the help of gravity, she placed her hands on his flat toned tummy to steady herself and slowly sank down on him, her petals spreading wide to welcome him in while she rhythmically squeezed him inside her walls before he was in as far as he could go. "So big…"

"Oh gods, Mistress…You feel so good," he whispered reverently, his shaky hands coming up to lie on her hips hesitantly and trying hard to resist the urge to…do _something_. Not knowing his inner struggle, she didn't reprimand him for his actions, rather she gave him a sensual little smirk before beginning to move confidently. Up. Down. Up. Down…

"Nnh!" she suddenly sounded, crystal blue orbs widening and her little pink tongue peeking out of her mouth when she hit her spot before she positively melted, eyes going half-lidded again as she bit her lip and sat up a bit more, reaching down to feel how stretched she was around him with a delicate hand. Glancing down at him, she cooed and petted his stomach with the other hand, involuntarily squeezing him once more inside her walls at the intense look of barely contained lust in her captive's eyes and caused something inside Ichigo to snap. His eyes flashed gold and a loud, very uncharacteristic squeal left her lips when she suddenly found herself on the bottom, looking up in shock as her normally quiet, obedient slave gained a rather predatory look on his strained, attractive face before he started to slam into her, not wasting any time in building up a hard, consistent speed. "Ah! A-aaah-! I-Ichi?" she stuttered in confusion, her foot pointing towards the ceiling as she moaned with every deep, powerful buck of his hips, her cheeks flush pink from pleasure.

"Can't take it anymore. Gotta have you," he muttered, mouthing at her perfect breasts eagerly before burying his face into her neck, muscular arms wrapped securely around her lower back and shoulder blades as he concentrated on pleasuring her as best he could.

"Huu," she mewled softly into his ear, holding him close to her around his broad shoulders before burying a hand into his thick spikes, "Ichi…Oh, Ichi!" Folding her legs high on his back and crossing her heels above his ass, all she could do is hold on and enjoy the ride.

He groaned deeply when she clamped down once more and took it up another notch, pulling almost all the way out before plundering into her with rough, forceful thrusts. Over and over and over until finally…

"Haa…Nyaaa~! Ichi, Ichi! Oh, ikuuu!" she keened and erupted like a geyser, shaking terribly from sensory overload.

"Fuck," he gasped a moment later and shot his seed deep within her, going limp immediately afterwards as they tried to catch their breaths, limbs tangled in a comfortable heap.

When they slowly came down from their high and their bodies had calmed down some, Geneviève looked down at the head of orange spikes resting on her chest and raised a sky blue eyebrow, "Wow, you sure were eager tonight. Impatient much?"

Her husband blushed adorably and hid his face in the valley of bare breasts, embarrassed that he'd lost control like that. "Sorry," he mumbled into her boobs, and relaxed when she started to combed her fingers in his hair again, soothing him.

"Hn, well I can't say I didn't like it," he heard that sly, teasing smile of hers in his wife's hoarse voice and felt his blush deepen, "but don't think I won't 'punish' you next time, Ichi-hubby."

He nodded shyly, "Hai, aisai-sama (2)."

A low giggle escaped her and she gently urged his head up for another kiss, this one slow and tender, but no less passionate then their other ones tonight.

Her love slave always was so sweet to her and he was all hers, just like she belonged only to him, and nothing would ever change that…

If it knew what's good for it.

Owari.

**...**

**1. I have two pairs of these shoes, except they're close toed and one is in black while the other is a slate-lavendar with a black bow and black detailing in lace! 8D Go to google and type in 'charlotte russe satin ruched pumps' to see what they look like! **

**2. Aisai means 'beloved wife' in Japanese. At least that's what my research told me. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong! XD**

**A/N: All right, so that's it for this one! 2,235 and 2,232 words, respectively! Woo! Though it was certainly different, I enjoyed writing this. Variety is always a good thing. 83 Tehe, I hope yu liked it, 2cuteInufan06! Please R&R and tell me what ya think. Did I do okay? **


	19. happygirl24: My Happy Ending

**A/N: Back to yaoi! Woo! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Summary: Ichigo is a writer and Grimm is a fan of his work. They meet at a book signing and it's love at first sight, just like in the stories he writes.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Fluff, WAFF, romance sooo…potential OOC XD**

**...  
**

The first time Ichigo met Grimmjow, it was at a book signing in his hometown of Karakura.

Now a famous author, he'd been in town a few weeks for the last stop of his tour, promoting his latest book at the popular local bookstore downtown with a book signing, and had planned to visit and spend time his family afterwards which would be a great start to his year-long break from writing fiction novels.

For some reason, his muse had left him and he'd had a hard time finishing his latest number-one seller due to writer's block. It had been a miracle he was able to finish it at all - with all the frustration and stress of the ever-looming deadline for the first draft – if he was asked about it, which was often during interviews and TV appearances on talk shows.

After signing his name over and over again inside of book covers, the long day was finally drawing to a close with the last few stragglers wanting his autograph and maybe a picture or two. Sending off a couple of female fans with a wave and tired smile, the orange haired author was about to give a sigh of relief when another copy of his book was slid across the table to him and a deep, sexy voice said, "Sorry. I ain't too late, am I?"

He looked up into a pair of glowing cyan eyes that took his breath away, some pieces of sky blue hair falling into those beautiful cerulean pools, and he blushed when he realized he was staring, "N-No, of course not."

The stranger gave him a toothy grin, and Ichigo noticed how sharp his canines were, though it strangely suited the rest of his sharp, handsome face. He stared some more. The man was gorgeous. With his slick, spiky, loud blue hair and dressed like a badass in a black graphic tanktop, gold embellished black zip up vest, a gold skull wristband, and brown trousers held up by a belt with a gold skull for on the buckle(1), he looked dangerous and totally opposite from what Ichigo was wearing, which was a white polo with a designer sweater vest over it, some soft grey slacks, a pair of white converse, and his pink reading glasses his younger sister Yuzu had picked out for him(2). Compared to Grimmjow, he looked like a nerd. A stylish nerd, but a nerd nonetheless.

Despite that, Ichigo could see that there was more to him than his bad boy image portrayed just by looking into those hypnotic feline eyes of his…and the fact that he had a copy of his book which was a gay romance novel written by a gay for gays, though he had amassed quite a female following as well.

A long finger tapped the cover of said novel, snapping him out of his daze and bringing his attention back to it as that husky voice spoke again, "I liked it. My cousin practically threw this at me when a friend of hers recommended it to her and demanded that I read it. Very realistic," he complimented, "It was better than any woman could write anyway since there's no way a woman could know what a guy really thinks."

"Ah, t-thank you," Ichigo smiled and signed the man's copy, "Who am I making this out to?"

"If I didn't say my cousin, she'd kill me." They both laughed. "She woulda came down here herself, but she had an important appointment she needed to keep so she sent me instead. Her name's Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, and since I know it's a mouthful, I'll spell it fer ya." Finishing his signature with a flourish, Ichigo handed the book back to him, and the stranger stuck out his hand, "I'm Grimmjow, by the way. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Nice ta meet ya, Kurosaki-sensei."

"The pleasure's mine, and please call me Ichigo," the orange haired male said and shook Grimmjow's hand, feeling how big and strong it felt and how firm his grip was, which only made him think how it would feel on other places…He shook his head and cleared his throat a bit to rid himself of the dirty images, failing miserably. For the love of Kami, they've just met! Bad Ichigo, bad baaad Ichigo! "Are you doing anything this evening?" he asked without thinking, and wanted to slap himself for being an idiot. Why the _hell_had he said that?

Grimmjow looked surprised but pleased, "Nah. Would ya like to accompany fer some coffee? I swear I'm not one of those crazy stalker fans, I promise. Cub Scout's Honor," he joked, giving Ichigo a two finger salute.

The younger man flushed pleasantly, not believing how lucky he was that this fine specimen of the male population, this sexy beast, reacted positively to him, and gave a warm smile, "I'd love to."

The two of them ended up going to a little café down the street, chatting for hours about everything and nothing as they found out that they had a lot in common. Grimmjow now knew that Ichigo had been trained in a dojo when he was younger and Ichigo learned that Grimmjow really had been a Cub Scout when he was a boy. Before they parted ways that night, Ichigo also received a kiss on the cheek and a phone number, Grimmjow telling him to call him so they could do it again some time.

**...**

The second time he met Grimmjow was after he gave him a call for a lunch date the next weekend. They ended up at the same little café and ordered a couple of tuna sandwiches and a strawberry smoothie to share. Grimmjow had laughed at the irony and took Ichigo's hand to kiss it when the younger man scowled at him, a smug smirk on his face at the blush he received in return.

**...**

The third time he met Grimmjow, the man had him meet him at the park, showing him a newspaper with their picture taken from yesterday on the front page. Grimmjow had expressed his anger and annoyance at the nerve of the paparazzi, stating how he felt their privacy had been violated and that they shouldn't say the two of them were dating when they weren't.

He turned to look at Ichigo when he'd asked shyly, "Would you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Are ya askin'?" he rumbled back.

Ichigo blushed, and Grimmjow couldn't get enough of it, "Yes."

"Then, I'd love to," he smirked and gathered the shorter man into his arms to kiss him silly.

**...**

The sixth time he met Grimmjow, his boyfriend had taken him out to dinner at _Vaizards_, their favorite restaurant. After some meat and potatoes (sirloin steak and mashed potatoes for Grimmjow and a rack of ribs and fries for Ichigo), that night Ichigo invited the blunet over to his apartment where they first made love…

And the hundredth time he met Grimmjow, around the time his one year break was almost over, his boyfriend got to one knee in front of the bookstore they'd met in and asked for his hand in marriage in front of fans and passersby alike.

And for those of you wondering, he said – more like squawked – "Yes!" Then, he proceeded to smother his fiancé in hugs and kisses, and passionate sex later on all night long in the safety and privacy of their home, where they lived out their happily ever after.

Owari.

**...**

**1. Grimmjow's outfit found here: http:/ gallery. minitokyo. net/view/482781**

**2. Ichigo's outfit found here: http:/ gallery. minitokyo. net/view/282871**

**A/N: Taha, a typical, normal, kinda clichéd love story, but I still like it~ Hope yu guys do too, for what it is! 1,246 words for happygirl24, woo! XD Please R&R~ **


	20. yaoishi30: Love Song Requiem

**A/N: I actually have two scenarios in my head for this prompt, one from a high school/college setting, and one taking place before my drabble #47. 'Earth' from 'Lion and the Panther', in that universe of wild hybrids. I may end up writing both if anyone's interested, but for now, I think I'm gonna start with the first choice which was inspired by this GrimmIchi tribute youtube vid!: http:/ / www. youtube. com /watch?v=yqAfRKE-A1c …:D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine (D8), nor is Trading Yesterday's 'Love Song Requiem' which I tweaked just a bit to suit my needs. I recommend listening to it when yu get to it. It's a beautiful song that I instantly fell in love with when I discovered the youtube vid. :)**

**Summary: ****Possessive, pushy Grimm wants a reluctant, in-denial Ichigo, who tries and does his very best to push Grimm away. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that he likes the other, but when he finally drives him off and realizes his mistake, will he ever be able to win Grimmjow back before it's too late?**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: A/U, angst, fluff, potential OOC**

**...  
**

_A meeting on the roof. _

_A confession._

_A kiss._

_A punch to the face._

"_Don't you ever come near me again. You disgust me," he'd seethed, before spinning around on his heels and stalking towards the door, leaving a crushed, defeated Grimmjow on the roof of the school. _

Ichigo gasped as he woke up with a jolted start, his body sitting up before his mind was even aware of it. That dream again…

Even since Friday and the…'Incident', the memory of it kept playing over and over in his head, not caring if he was awake or asleep.

He slumped forward and hid his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he tried to ignore the gnawing guilt in his chest that grew every time he thought about his rival/bully, which became more and more frequent with every day that passes by. He wanted to be angry, and stay angry, dammit! It was all just a joke…right? But if so, then why did Grimmjow look like his entire world had come crashing all around him?

Ichigo groaned and smacked his hand over his face. What was he gonna do now? It was Monday, which meant school and probably another inevitable meeting with the blunet again. 'Guess I have no choice,' he scratched his head nervously, 'Just suck it up and talk to him, set some boundaries. Easy, right? He doesn't really like me, right? Right,' he said mentally to himself, trying to build his confidence up as he got ready for school.

**...**

Easier said than done. Grimmjow hadn't even been at school that day. Or the next. And by Wednesday, Ichigo had been practically ready to commit seppuku if only to stop the ever-rising remorse that threatened to drown him when the tall blunet entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

Everyone stared as the senior took a seat at the front of the class, including their teacher, but that wasn't why they were gawking. Instead of his usual outrageous, dark punk rocker outfits the musician normally wore, Grimmjow had donned on an ironed white button down tucked into a pair of pressed khaki-colored slacks with a black tie and a beige sweater vest over it bearing a puma insignia over his left breast pocket, black wool socks and soft brown leather loafers on his feet while a thin pair of silver wife-frame reading glasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose. He'd be looking like quite the sexy scholar if it weren't for his three loop earrings in each earlobe and the shiner blossomed over his left eye. Ichigo could feel the blame coil even tighter in his stomach just by looking at it.

After a moment of silence, Ms. Ochi cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention to her before she began her lesson, keeping a wary eye on her most delinquent student as he pulled out a notebook and actually began to write notes in it, further baffling her and the rest of her students.

The blunet kept studiously quiet for most of the lesson which was another bewildering behavior, and during the middle of class, Grimmjow actually answered a question correctly when he was called on. No snide comment, no joking manner, just a quiet, gruff voice saying, "42," in a quick, succinct response. Instead of feeling ecstatic and satisfied that her most problem student was actually paying attention in class for once, the poor teacher was quite close to feeling his forehead with the back of her hand just to see if he was feeling all right; it was that surreal of a moment.

When the bell rang, Ichigo saw Ms. Ochi pull Grimmjow aside to speak with him as the orange haired young man was leaving the classroom, feeling his heart clench at the sight of that dead, false smile he flashed at her as he told her he was fine, just looking for a distraction, and what better way to pass the time than to do schoolwork? Ichigo quickly left after that to attend his next class, not wanting to seem like he was eavesdropping but feeling like the most awful person in the world all the same.

**...**

The rest of the week and the week after passed a lot like that, though Grimmjow did eventually forgo the sweater vest and slacks for a pair of baggy jeans and a black wristband with his band's logo stitched into it, as well as rolling up his sleeves to his elbows to show off his ink work and leaving his shirt untucked, looking as hot as ever and not once did he approach Ichigo. Not once did he even look at him, always keeping his gaze forward either on the board or at the teacher from the front of the class, in the halls or the cafeteria, anywhere but the younger teen, and Ichigo hated to admit it but that'd hurt him. He had no right in feeling that way, but he did, and oh what he'd give to just…_fix_ this mess between him and Grimmjow.

It wasn't until he saw the older boy talking and smirking and chuckling (like he used to do to Ichigo) with a scowling, petulant Ishida – who didn't actually seem as annoyed as he let on – that it really hit him. Jealousy quickly pumped through his veins, making him see red and clench his fists by his sides in order to prevent himself from doing something he might regret again later on just as Ishida passed along a bag, nodded a goodbye and walked off, and Grimmjow glanced up when he felt someone's eyes on him.

And just as suddenly as it appeared Ichigo's anger left him, his own chocolate brown widening when they met heartbroken blue. Grimmjow looked away then, his shoulders slumping imperceptibly as he turned and walked off as well, keeping his head down with his hands shoved into his pockets as he trudged out of school into the parking lot to where his ride sat waiting, and left Ichigo standing there guilt-ridden and hating himself even more.

That night the orange haired boy couldn't sleep, his mind whirling with every mixed thought and emotion from the past week or so. Truth be told, he'd had a crush on the popular blue haired brute for the longest time, though he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, and never told anybody about it until recently. Only a select few knew and Ichigo trusted them to could keep his secret, though he'd been reluctant to tell them at first, so when Grimmjow had come up to him and kissed him out of the blue, he'd thought the blunet had found out and was messing with his feelings as another one of his many pranks. In his righteous anger, he'd punched the bastard for making fun of him, but later on when he'd calmed down and really thought about it, he came to the conclusion that maybe Grimmjow was telling the truth.

Dread had sunk into his stomach when he realized he may have blown his one chance with his long-time love interest, and he had curled up on his bed in misery much like he was now. 'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'tomorrow, I'll go and talk to him.' And with that, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**...**

The following day after school, Ichigo made his way towards the auditorium that was attached to the music room. He'd been looking all over school for the elusive blue haired senior who had yet again successfully avoided him throughout the day, and after asking around, his feet led him down the hallway to the metal double doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through and found a fully healed, bruise-free Grimmjow and his band mates practicing for the talent show tomorrow. The Misfits just finished up a song before Grimmjow set down his beloved guitar –Pantera if Ichigo remembered correctly – and sat down at the grand piano in the middle of the stage, starting up a new melody after Kensei picked up his drum sticks again and Ulquiorra played the intro beats off his keyboard, this song more sad and slow than there usual crazy upbeat rock music and something Ichigo's never heard them play before.

The orange haired boy quickly became entranced by this new side of his crush, sitting down near the back of the auditorium to listen in undetected and watched Grimmjow's long fingers move fluidly across the keys before his husky voice softly floated into the microphone and came over the speakers:

"_You will always find a better place to fall asleep…  
You belong to fairy tales...that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories…that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad…"_

Shuuhei started strumming on his bass at that point while Luppi and Ulquiorra began to sing backup, Grimmjow's blue eyes going distant as he got to the chorus:

"_I die…each time…you look away…  
My heart, my life…will never be the same  
This love…will take…my everything~  
One breath, one touch…will be the end of me…"_

Here, the band started to sound a little like their normal selves, a bit of flare to the next set of verses. Grimmjow closed his eyes:

"_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve…"_

The blunet smirked sardonically at that. If only…He may be popular, but the one he wanted was well-liked and loved by those he cared about, and that was all that mattered to the strawberry blond. If only he were part of that crowd, too.

_"Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break_

_At least the pain will last…"_

Ichigo winced, hand reaching up to rub his chest absently as mournful amber eyes continued to watch the senior play.

_I die…each time…you look away…  
My heart, my life…will never be the same  
This love…will take…my everything~  
One breath, one touch…will be the end of me…"_

At the end of the bridge, Grimmjow opened his eyes and turned his head slightly when he caught orange in his peripheral, locking gazes with the one who really would be the end of him:

_"I-chi-go will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe he will save me in the oceans of his dream…  
_

_And maybe someday love_

_Maybe someday love  
_

_Maybe someday love…"_

As the last few notes disappeared into the air, the band became silent when they noticed their lead singer staring into the empty seats and followed his intense gaze, surprised to see Kurosaki sitting in the back. They all looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to do as Grimmjow got up and walked down the steps of the stage near the far left, meeting Kurosaki halfway as the orange haired senior hesitantly came down from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo flinched at the tone of his voice, not because it was loud or angry like he was expecting, but because it was so quiet, monotonous and blank – 'Like his eyes,' he thought morosely – almost rivaling Ulquiorra's which meant it didn't sound like the Grimmjow he knew at all.

"U-uh…Can we, uhm…can we talk?" he stuttered out weakly, rubbing his neck in his anxiousness as the other continued to stare at him with that slightly unnerving gaze.

"About what? We don't have anything to talk about, Kurosaki." Ichigo bit his lip. It's back to Kurosaki now, huh? He never thought he'd see the day when he'd miss those stupid little pet names Grimmjow had for him.

"Please," he whispered, feeling a prickling sensation behind his eyes as he thought this may be the one shot he had, or he'd lose the blunet for good.

Grimmjow took note of the glassy look in the other's eyes and sighed, turning towards his band mates, "Be back in a sec," he muttered, and followed the orange haired male into the hallway for a bit more privacy. "Well? Talk," he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back against a wall as he waited for the other senior to speak.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo rushed, running a hand through his sunset hair and looking at anything else but Grimmjow for fear of his reaction, but wanting to get everything off his chest, "I thought you found out so I got angry and punched you and I take back what I said – you're not disgusting at all, I am – and these past couple of weeks have been killing me though I can only imagine what you went through and I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again but that song was really beautiful and is that a new jacket(1)? It looks really good on y-" he was forced to pause in his nervous ongoing ramblings when Grimmjow suddenly appeared before him, one of the blunet's long, ringed fingers to his mouth in order to quiet him for a moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back track there. One thing at a time," the taller senior said, looking confused, "Found out what exactly?"

"T-that, uhm…that I like you," Ichigo blushed, his words getting softer and softer as he spoke, "a lot."

"You do?" Grimmjow murmured, moving closer still until he was in the younger boy's personal bubble.

"Y-Yeah…" the strawberry blond's blush darkened at their close proximity, his face almost the same color as his maroon plaid jacket, "for a long time now."

"Coulda fooled me," he snorted, but felt a little bad when Ichigo's eyes saddened.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I hurt you," the orange haired teen mumbled and looked down, but was pleasantly surprised when Grimmjow cupped the side of his face with one big hand and gently thumbed his cheek.

"I'm glad, 'cuz I still like ya too," he gave his trademark toothy grin, the one Ichigo didn't realized he missed seeing until now, and nosed the smaller boy's cheek, "and now I won't hafta study so damn hard to try and impress ya. Ya like 'em smart, ne?"

Ichigo blinked, "You did that for me?"

Grimmjow hummed an affirmative, "And the clothes too, though it wasn't exactly my style, so I tweaked it a bit after a while. Speaking of which, this jacket ya like? It was my Home Ec project along with my blue hoodie under it, just in case you were wonderin'. Ishida was my partner, and thank Kami too, cuz I can't sew fer shit. He made me glue on the studs and buttons before he sewed them into place. That was my only job, but I ain't complaining. We got an A and I get to keep it. Cool, eh?"

"Yeah it is," Ichigo agreed, fingering the soft faux fur lining around the collar of the hoodie before letting his fingers play with one of the chain necklaces hanging from the blunet's strong corded neck, "and you didn't have to do all that to impress me, Grimm. You're fine just the way you are."

The younger senior flushed a bright red when he realized what he just said, and Grimmjow chuckled. "Aww. Thanks, Berry-tan. Yer so sweet," he cooed and leaned down to give the shorter boy a soft, innocent kiss on the lips, feeling smug when his berryhead melted in his arms at the gesture.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" a dazed Ichigo asked and the blunet pretended to ponder on it.

"Hm, tell ya what. You go on a date with me after the show tomorrow, and we'll see then, yeah?"

The orange head blinked again, "A date?"

"Yep, and no complaining, eh? My choice."

"Uh, okay. Whatever you want." He suddenly regretted saying that when his new boyfriend(?)'s grin turned lecherous.

"I'm gonna hold ya to that, Ichi-berry."

**...**

The next Monday, everyone was surprised to see the popular bad boy blunet in his usual garb walking up to the school with the scowling, aloof, smartass punk Kurosaki, and Grimmjow's fan club cried at their loss when they spotted their idol holding hands with the grumpy orange haired teen, their fingers laced intimately as the older boy tugged his berryhead up the stairs.

Then, one fangirl cocked her head at the sight, strangely okay with the fact her favorite band member was batting for the other team, and soon rallied her fellow club members together after handing out tissues.

**...**

Later that day during lunch, Ichigo shivered again with dread. "Grimm…you_ really_ need to tell them to leave us alone," the younger senior grumbled, trying to eat his sandwich and failing when his boyfriend decided to nuzzle up to him cutely. Two tables across from them, giggles were heard, as well in front of them from Rukia and Orihime.

"They're harmless," the blunet murmured, kissing a flushed cheek and grinned when he heard clicks from cameras go off. "Fangirls can be scary sometimes, but they're loyal and respect my rules about boundaries. And, hey. It could be worse. They coulda decided they hated you instead of thinkin' yer gorgeous and adorable and perfect fer me."

"One tried to follow me into the boys' bathroom. They're crazy," Ichigo deadpanned, ignoring and trying hard not to blush harder at the compliments his boyfriend gave him, but was silenced when Grimmjow suddenly kissed him in public in front of their friends and fellow peers before loud squeals could be heard through the cafeteria. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo sputtered in embarrassment, swatting the blunet upside the head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, fuming as their friends laughed at him and the other cackled gleefully.

"I couldn't help it, yer just too cute," the bigger boy crooned, and gathered a feebly protesting Ichigo into his arms, "and yer mine," he growled possessively, licking a wet trail up one of his berry's hot red cheeks.

"Yeah, ditto," he replied with a mumble just before Grimmjow pulled him into another kiss, this time ignoring the giggling, squealing, wolf whistles and catcalls from everyone else, his focus only on the one who mattered most at the moment…

Even if Grimmjow had been the one to force him into watching a scary movie with him at the blunet's huge house, which ended up with Ichigo in his so-called 'loving' boyfriend's lap and covering his face with his hands around the middle of the movie, getting no sleep that night or the rest of the weekend (for a different reason) hence his grumpiness this morning.

But he digressed.

Kiss. Now. Mmm…

Owari.

**...**

**1. Grimm and Ichi's mentioned outfits: http:/ / gallery. minitokyo. net/view/442196 **

**ARGH, Grimmjow looks so good in those civilian clothes! *fangasms***

**A/N: Okay, well this one was, um…eh. So-so. Not enough angsty-ness, I feel, but what do I know? XD 3,114 words fer yaoishi30! Please R&R. :3**


	21. Isabelle Artemis San: Love Sickness

**A/N: Muahaha, this should be a good one. *rubs her hands together evilly***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Summary: (****Continuation of Drabble #58. 'Fantasy' in the 'MSK' universe) Grimmjow is sick, but luckily, Ichigo is there to take care of him and make him feel better. ;) **

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, A/U, cross-dressing, smut, lemon, PWP(?), potential OOC, all the good stuff XD**

**...**

"ACHOO! …Ugh," Grimmjow sniffed miserably, rubbing a finger under his nose as he unlocked the door to the penthouse.

Gods, he felt awful. He was home early due to the fact that Nel all but shoved him out of the office when she discovered her workaholic employer had come down with a rather nasty cold. After a stern lecture on good health and taking care of yourself, his secretary had packed his briefcase for him and had called his chauffer to pick him up, personally directing him down to the back alley in order to avoid his would-be overly concerned fanbase in the lobby with strict orders to eat some soup, get some rest, and not to come back until he was completely healthy.

Opening the door, Grimmjow's hazy mind sluggishly registered that no one was home as he took off his shoes, Pantera's icy blue eyes looking up at him lazily from his spot on the couch before the black cat went back to his nap.

'Oh, yeah. It's Friday, so the twins must be at that birthday sleepover thing, and Ichi musta gone grocery shopping,' he thought fuzzily, dropping his briefcase on the coffee table before shuffling towards his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over the back of a chair as he undressed himself down to nothing but his boxers before collapsing into bed face first with a groan. 'Nap sounds good,' was his last thought before his mind went blank, unconsciously curling up on his side like his pet feline under the safety and comfort of the thick blankets as he slept dreamlessly.

...

When he woke up, it was already dark outside, though curiously enough, his bedside lamp was turned on. Sitting up a bit with his mind still groggy from sleep, the CEO faintly heard the clicking of heels heading towards the bedroom, turning his bed-mussed head towards the door when it opened and his tired blue eyes going wide at the sight standing there.

"Good evening, Jaegerjaques-san," Ichigo greeted with a smile, his baritone voice light and always pleasant as the neko stepped into the room, making his way towards the blunet on simple yet elegant white pumps as his tail waved from side to side with each step.

Grimmjow couldn't look away even if he'd wanted to (which would be absurd in any case, his pet always caught his attention no matter where they were, or what he was wearing, or who may also be there with them), not with his Kitten dressed up in a short, bleached, snugly fitted nurse's uniform, pristine ivory leggings held up by milky white lacy garters hugging his long, shapely legs while a little white nurse's cap with a red cross on it sat in between his orange striped kitty ears. His hands were encased in white satin gloves while a tag bearing his name sat pinned to the left side of his uniform, completing the outfit.

"How are you feeling?" the hybrid asked gently when he reached him, not giving time for the other man to answer as he sat down by his side with his legs pressed together properly, almost femininely, before he cupped Grimmjow's handsome face in his gloved hands and pressed his lips to the CEO's forehead. "Oh my," he murmured, "You have a bit of a fever!"

"Uh?" was the blunet's incoherent mumble, blinking owlishly at his neko which made Ichigo smile again.

"Don't worry," he purred, voice dipping lower and coming out husky, "I'll take good care of you." Then, he took on a digital thermometer out of his breast pocket and held it up to the blunet's mouth. "Now, say 'ahh'," he said kindly, his voice returning to that soft, airy tone it had before. Grimmjow did as he was told, opening his mouth for the neko to take his temperature. Ichigo's orange eyebrows furrowed slightly at the results when the thermometer beeped, "Hm, 101 degrees. That's not good, but I have just the thing to make you feel better. Be right back."

He left the room but returned shortly afterwards, a tray with a bowl of soup, a spoon, a couple napkins, and a glass of water in his hands that he placed across Grimmjow's lap.

"Some homemade chicken soup always helped me feel better when I'm sick, but first take two of these," the neko handed over two pills and the glass of water, "and then I'll feed you some soup. Does that sound okay?"

Grimmjow nodded, taking the medicine while Ichigo grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the soup, making sure to get some chicken pieces as well as a good amount of noodles and broth before bringing it all up to blow the steam away gently, cooling it off a bit. "Here you go." The older man took the offered spoonful into his mouth, chewing before swallowing and hummed in contentment as he felt the warm food made its way to his empty stomach. "Good?" Ichigo asked, and he nodded again.

"Yeah." The neko smiled happily at that and continued to feed him until the bowl was empty, before placing the tray off to the side and stood up to tuck him in.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning, okay? Good night, Jaegerjaques-san." Ichigo murmured, brushing aside some loose sky blue hair away from his forehead and giving the side of his face a little caress before finally pulling away to turn off the light.

Grimmjow watched his pet's hips sway seductively as the orange haired hybrid walked away, closing his tired eyes when the door quietly shut. It was nice being pampered like this, he thought to himself, grinning. The role-playing was kinda hot, too. He really liked having his own personal Florence Nightingale _a lot _and couldn't wait until he got healthy enough to…'repay' his Kitten back for taking such good care of him like this. With those perverted thoughts in mind, sleep claimed him once more.

...

The following morning, Grimmjow was indeed feeling much better with a cleared nose, though he did still feel a bit flushed and achy, but Ichigo dutifully continued to give him his proper medication and feed him more soup, this time miso with something more substantial in the forms of white rice and teriyaki beef slices.

By the afternoon, after a couple more pills and soup (tomato with two grilled cheese sandwiches), his neko nurse cheerfully announced that it was time for a sponge bath. _That _was certainly interesting. With the soothing, nearly suggestive motions of the soft spongy loofa gliding across the solid muscles of his back and chest, Grimmjow grinned as his Kitten's glazed honey brown eyes followed his own hands and a lovely blush stained his cheeks.

The neko cleared his throat when he was finished, obviously flustered as he toweled his patient down and gathered his things, then accidentally dropped the loofa to the floor. Bending down, he was just about to pick it up when a big strong hand grabbed his pert derriere and squeezed playfully. With a startled yelp, he quickly straightened up and turned around, hand on his hip as the other one shook a finger at his patient to scold him, "Jaegerjaques-san! Please behave!"

Grimmjow gave a predatory smirk, loving how the blush deepened on his pet's gorgeous face. Heh, Ichigo couldn't fool him; he'd felt the neko arch up and push back into his touch slightly before pulling away to turn around.

"Naughty boy," Nurse Ichigo sniffed when he saw he wouldn't be winning this round and sauntered out of the room with the loofa and bucket of lukewarm bathwater, though judging by the sensual swirls and corkscrews that striped bottlebrush tail of his was doing in the air, the blunet knew his neko had indeed liked the touch just as much he did.

"Heh, I'll show you naughty. Just you wait," he smiled evilly.

...

That night, Ichigo came in to give the blunet another round of his meds, "Jaegerjaques-san, time for your medicine," he called.

"But I don't wanna," the CEO pouted from where he'd poked his head out from under the covers, and a low giggle escaped him at the cute sight.

"Aww, c'mon, you want your fever to go down all the way, don't you?" he cooed as he stopped by the bedside.

A wicked gleam suddenly appeared in the older man's mischievous blue eyes, "Hn, but I think I have a better way..."

"E-Eh? Gah!" Quicker than Ichigo could react, Grimmjow grabbed his wrists and pulled the surprised neko down towards him before rolling to the side and pinning his pet underneath his larger body.

With a leer, he leaned down into the hybrid's personal space and grinned, "I've always been told the best way to get rid of a fever is to…_sweat_ it out. Let's test out that theory now, shall we?"

"J-Jaegerjaques-san! This is highly inappropriate!" Ichigo yelped but threw his head back and moaned when the older man began attacking his neck with kisses, trembling a little as Grimmjow moved lower and lower to unbutton the top of his uniform with his sharp teeth. His back bowed as he arched up, mewling when the blunet attached his mouth to a rosy pink nipple and sucked on it hungrily, the neko's wrists now pinned in only one of the CEO's big palms above his orange head while Grimmjow's other hand came down to toy with Ichigo's other neglected bud. "A-ah…"

Suddenly, it started to get hot and heavy, the blunet beginning to ground their hips together rhythmically before he switched, wanting to hear more of his Kitten's sexy little sounds which he got in the form of soft arousing moans, hot steamy sighs and cute wanton mewls. Then he pulled away, ignoring the small whine of protest to hike up the form-fitting skirt attached to the rest of the neko's uniform, revealing a lacy white thong cradling a hot, hard, aching erection in its sling. "Mm, qué buena sorpresa (_what a pleasant surprise_)…"

A delicate blush highlighted Ichigo's cheeks as the embarrassed neko nurse could only watch while the blunet's eyes darken considerably, before Grimmjow licked his lips and lowered his head to mouth the trapped cock, nosing it almost like a proper dominant Alpha hybrid would. He bit his lip and shivered when the bigger male began to play with him through his underwear, making him writhe as he begged softly, "Por favor, Señor, no me provoque (_Please, Sir, don't tease me_)."

Grimmjow smirked wickedly at that, "No te preocupes, enfermera...te cuidaré muy bien (_Don't worry, nurse...I'll take really good care of you_)," he purred Ichigo's earlier words back to him, then burrowed his face in between his pet's thighs and got to work, pulling aside the thong to engulf his Kitten whole.

Excited little gasps left the strawberry blond's lips as he became all hot and bothered, his gloved hands lifting from their place above his head to bury in his naughty patient's thick blue hair. "N-naaah~tan c-caliente (_so h-hot_)…!"

Bobbing his head, the older man growled around his mouthful, making Ichigo whimper, and just before the neko thought he'd cum, Grimmjow pulled away to rumble out, "Estás delicioso, enfermera (_You're delicious, nurse_)." He then moved lower, tugging the scrap of cloth out of the way and flicked his tongue out against his pet's entrance before plundering it deeply, fucking it with his mouth.

Ichigo squealed, his hole spasming against its assailant before he keened from the back of his throat, rocking his hips back to meet the warm, slippery appendage as the CEO stroked him in time with his tongue-fucking. He was so close already so it wasn't too long after that he came with a cry, falling limp and purring softly afterwards as his dominant licked him clean.

"Ahora la mejor parte (_Now for the best part_)," Grimmjow husked as he wiped

his mouth with the back of his hand, "Date la vuelta para mí, querida (_Turn around for me, darling_)."

"S-Sí, Señor (_Y-Yes, Sir_)," Ichigo murmured once he got his breath back, "Pero primero, mira dentro de eso (_But first, look inside of that_)." He pointed to the bedside table, and Grimmjow pulled the drawer open curiously, quirking an eyebrow when he pulled out a lubricated condom (well, he was still a bit sick, so it made sense) but grinned when he also grabbed a large syringe – about an inch in diameter – missing the sharp pointy needle tip and full of lube.

"Pervertido (_Kinky_)," he chuckled, "Piensas de todo, mi fresita bonita. Ahora, para darle buen uso (_You think of everything, my pretty little strawberry. Now, to put it to use_)..."

Ichigo flushed as red as his nickname at his Master's words, squirming when the tip of the syringe aligned with his hole after he had turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his knees, ass in the air as lube was pushed inside him via the plunger. "A-ahn, esta frío (it's cold)..." he whispered, moaning when fingers joined in stretching him properly, one after the other until three were quickly shoved in and out of him, making him hard again.

"Entonces, permítame calentarte (_Let me warm you up then_)," Grimmjow murmured and mounted him, pushing into him with a wet squelch and growling at the tight squeeze his Kitten always seemed to retain even after all the times they've done it in past years, "Tan apretado (_So tight_)..."

"Nnyaaah~mi Amo (_my Master_)," Ichigo mewed, gasping brokenly and clawing at the sheets while the blunet behind him wasted no time in pounding into him, building up quite a sweat. "Nnh!" A terrible shudder shot through him, the neko helpless to do anything but brace himself against the strong, forceful thrusts. He even rolled his hips back to meet them, wanting it deeper as the sounds of their rutting turned him on hard, as they always did. Grimmjow felt a smile split his face at that and leaned down over his Kitten's heaving back to whisper dirty Spanish words into a shivering kitty ear.

"Tu culo se siente tan bien alrededor de mi polla, siempre apretado y mojado. Me encanta cómo me aprieta (_Your ass feels so good around my cock, always tight and wet. I love how it squeezes me_)," he groaned heatedly, increasing his speed until he was all but fucking his crying, mewling koneko into the mattress. A large hand snaked its way underneath Ichigo's quivering toned stomach to grab the neko's painful erection, pumping once, twice before his Kitten orgasmed with a loud, erotic scream, tears of ecstasy streaming down his flushed cheeks.

The blunet wasn't too far behind him and came deep within the condom inside his panting, trembling pet with a rough growl, catching himself on his forearms above Ichigo in order not to squish him with his bulkier weight as they panted heavily.

After he recovered a bit, he slowly pulled out, Ichigo making a little sound at the loss. With a practiced hand, Grimmjow slipped off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the bedside waste basket before turning back to his beloved neko. Flipping Ichigo over onto his back, the blunet carefully undressed him out of his nurse uniform and thong, which would both need a good wash and cleaning later, leaving the hybrid in his garters, leggings, white heels, and nurse's cap before lying on top of his naked pet with a deep purr rumbling out from the bottom of his chest.

Ichigo returned the purr with his own softer version, slinging his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulder as he nuzzled his Master affectionately, running his gloved hands through the blue hair he always adored. Just as he thought they were about to enjoy some cuddle time, the older man rolled them over so the confused orange haired hybrid was on top straddling his waist, wide brown eyes looking down into playful blue curiously, "Ya didn't think we were done yet, didja, mi querido gatito fresa (_my darling strawberry Kitten_)? I still feel a little feverish…"

It wasn't until after round six and two other positions later did Grimmjow allow a poor, exhausted Nurse Ichigo to rest that night.

...

The next day, the doorbell rang and the CEO went to answer it.

"Hi, Papa!" the twins said in unison before hugging their Daddy around the waist.

"Heya, boys. Didja have fun at yer sleepover?" the blunet grinned, ruffling their hair.

"Yep," they said before running off to play with their toys. Grimmjow watched them go before turning to nod at his chauffer, Shawlong, both dismissing and thanking him for a job well done returning his brats home. With a bow, the tall man took his leave via the elevator, and Grimmjow went back to the couch where Ichigo lay coughing and sniffling.

Even with their precautions last night, the neko had somehow managed to catch the flu anyway, the poor thing. Grimmjow smirked at the irony before grabbing the steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup and bringing the spoon to his lips to cool.

Oh, well. He'd make sure his Kitten was taken cared of as he always did, he thought as he fed his unwell pet, and the boys came bounding out of their room to see why Mama was bundled and buried under so many blankets, crawling in on either side of Ichigo to make him feel better.

The older hybrid smiled tiredly for his baby boys to ease their worry, and snuggled them weakly though he tried not to let them near him too much lest they fall ill as well, before accepting another spoonful of soup from his doting Alpha. Hazy brown eyes met caring, loving blue and the neko purred contently. He loved his family so.

Owari...

**A/N: 2,978 words! *Falls over dead* Wow, sorry for the wait, all, but this one was a bit more difficult for me than it usually is. I finished though, and that's what matters right? XD Hope this is what yu were lookin' for, Isabelle-Artemis-San! Please R&R! Oh, and yu see any mistakes whether it be spelling or grammar, missing words or any translation fail, please let me know. I took French in high school, but Nikotehfox kindly helped me out with most of the translations. Tanks, Niko! XD Anyways, I'm off to the last one of this set! *Zooms off***

**EDIT: More translation help from Kath Icaza! Tank yu! :D  
**


	22. lovelyvampire101: Little Pride

**A/N: Some cute family bonding time. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D: But Jakeru is! 83**

**Summary: (****Continuation in the Drabble #79. 'Speed' universe) Ichigo is on the hunt this time around, and not just for himself and Grimm. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Slight violence, fluff, WAFF, hinted M-preg, cuteness XD**

**...  
**

He was crouched down in the tall grass of the savannah, stalking and choosing his next target. Despite his bright sunset hair, Ichigo could blend in pretty well with his healthy tan and cheetah coloring and spots. Getting into the ideal position, he waited for the right moment to pounce, which was good instinct for his unsuspecting prey stepped closer to where he laid low, none the wiser as it continued to graze.

The next instant, he shot out of the grass, chasing down the zebra as others in its herd scattered, running for their lives, but Ichigo wasn't focused on them. His amber eyes were only on the one he'd chosen, long lithe legs and heart pumping, strong feet hitting the ground just as rapidly and agilely as any of his more animalistic four-legged relatives could.

It was over the moment he jumped on the unfortunate zebra's back, wrestling it to the ground onto its back with his incredible strength for a cheetah hybrid and clamping his mouth on its throat to suffocate it. Pulling a crude dagger from his pants, he swiftly stabbed the dying creature in the heart, not letting go until it went completely still. "Thank you, brother. You're sacrifice won't be for naught," he said, sending a quick prayer to the Sun goddess before tending to the task of hauling the carcass back to where it was needed.

Once a familiar tree was in his sights, he chirped repeatedly from the back of his throat, and no sooner had he called for them, two little heads, one orange and the other a stark white, popped up from the nearby shaded vegetation serving as their hiding place. The little ones chirped back, happy to see their Mama and Ichigo smiled, dragging his kill to his hungry leopard-cheetah cubs. After dropping their food, Ichigo kneeled down to make sure they were all right, purring as his baby boys attempted to climb into his lap.

Gathering them in his strong arms, he snuggled them for a moment before gently putting them down in the soft grass again and turned to rip small, bite-sized, easy-to-chew morsels off the carcass to feed the twins who were teething nowadays due their incisors growing in. They chewed the bits of raw meat with glee, giggling when Mama licked away some blood from their adorable little faces. After the cubs were full and content, he softly sung them to sleep for their afternoon nap, giving them a soft kiss to their chubby little cheeks before relaxing on his side and enjoying the shade from the sun as he rested from his hunting excursion.

A deep rumble made his ears perk up once the babes were asleep and no sooner had he turned his head from where he lay did Grimmjow jump down from the branch he'd been having a cat nap on, prowling forward on all fours to settle over him and giving his lithe little sub a tongue bath of his own. Ichigo purred, trying not to be too loud as his dominant leopard mate mauled his neck lovingly once he was all clean, his arms snaking around the blunet's broad shoulders to keep him close. "Are you hungry, Grimm?" he asked quietly, nuzzling his Alpha's cheek with his own while his clawed hands ran through the larger male's light blue hair.

Grimmjow leaned into his touch as a low gravelly hum reverberated from his muscular chest, brilliant blue eyes half-lidded in pleasure, "Mmm, always. Let's finish off the zebra now that the brats are sleeping, yeah?"

"Okay," Ichigo agreed, getting a delicious little kiss before the two eased into sitting positions and got to work on devouring the zebra. By the time they were done, the carcass had been decimated to little more than a pile of bones. Mm, finger-licking good.

More tongue baths were in order, and after the couple was once again cleaned up and lounging lazily together, nearby their cubs blinked open their eyes, one pair a honey brown while the other was gold-on-black. Yawning widely, the boys showed off their rather sharp baby teeth before those cute little black tipped spotted ears – medium-sized leopard splotches fading into smaller cheetah dots – flickered in awareness. The two little tikes then crawled over to their sires while Ichigo and Grimmjow watched on in amusement, crawling all over them before nestling their small bodies in between their parents' warmth for a cuddle with a happy chirp.

Deep, comforting purrs rumbled out from their parents, the two older hybrids leaning down to nuzzle them affectionately as the small family settled in for some bonding time while the sun slowly made her way towards the horizon.

Ichigo smiled as he fiddled with Shiro's white speckled ears while his mate twirled Jakkie's tiny tail in his long, masculine fingers before the blunet decided to tickle the boys silly. Aside from the twins' high-pitched shrieks of laughter, the cheetah male would savor this peace for as long as he can until it was his turn to hunt for his little pride once more.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: 848 words! I tried to make it longer, but it kinda just wanted to end where it did. XD Not too short, right? Well anyways, I hope you liked it, lovelyvampire101! Please R&R. :3 I will be taking a break from requests to focus on some other stories I've put on the backburner until now. Once all the fics currently on my potentials list are complete, I will be back to take requests for ****the last time****. Please **_**DO NOT**_** ask for requests until I specifically announce that the list is open! I don't want to hafta turn down requests just becuz people didn't follow instructions. Also! Please check out my poll on my profile! I'm curious to see what ya guys want to see from me, though there is no guarantee I will write the one that wins the poll. :3**


	23. Black'MirR0r: Honeymoon

**A/N: The Honeymoon from RamecupMiso's request, 'Mama's Day'! 8D I drew inspiration from 'Sex and Football' over at adultfanfiction . net because hot damn, does crunchysalad have a way of expressing and describing things with a limited amount of words. *Shivers in delight***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi (duh), PWP, hardcore smut, lemon, D/s, potential OOC…the usual. XD**

**...**

The door to their hotel room in their penthouse suite closed with a decided thump before Ichigo was unceremoniously pushed up against it and pinned there by the wrists, as well as by Grimmjow's big, muscular body, while his Master attacked his mouth with hungry, hungry lips.

"M-Master…" the neko moaned when a solid thigh slipped in between his own, grinding up hard against his growing erection, trapping it. He rolled his hips wanting more, and whined when his Master pulled away from him instead.

"Hush, Kitten. I ain't goin' anywhere. It's just we're wearin' too much, don't ya think?" Grimmjow husked against his lips, their hot breaths mingling together as the blunet hurriedly stripped his pet of his clothing. In no time Ichigo was bare, and the picture he made – flushed, panting, with his head thrown back and his kitty ears lowered in submission against the door – was deliciously breathtaking. "Turn around, pet," he said, and Ichigo shivered at the deep, growling quality his voice took when he did.

The neko did as he was told and braced himself against the cool finely polished wood of the door on his forearms, spreading his legs, lifting his orange striped tail out of the way, and sticking that pert ass up and out on display for his Master's ravenous gaze. A slitted honey brown eye peeked over his shoulder and the neko hybrid gave a soft little mew, anxious to see what the blunet did next.

His blush deepened when his Master dropped to his knees behind him and parted his cheeks in both large hands, making his face even more attractive as his eyes fluttered shut. A moment later, they snapped back open as a startled gasp left his lips when he felt something warm and wet flick against his exposed pucker. "Master…" he murmured, falling against the door and pushing his butt into his bigger mate's face. "A-aahn~!"

Shudders wracked his body as Grimmjow began to eat him out, his mischievous tongue teasing the rim for a bit before plunging straight in and thrashed around enthusiastically, burrowing his face into his soft yet firm ass. "Huu…"

It felt so good, slipping in and out of his hole easily due to copious amounts of saliva and his own wetness, and he couldn't wait to have his Alpha buried deep inside him where he belonged. Just thinking about it had him panting and wanting a taste of that long, thick, gorgeous cock.

Decision made, the neko licked his lips before shimmying out of his Master's hold and turning back around to see Grimmjow's look of confusion. With half-lidded eyes, he gave his mate a sexy smile before gently urging the blunet back a little and pushing him onto his back, kneeling in between those strong thighs and quickly unbuckling Grimmjow's expensive leather belt. His slim fingers deftly undid the man's nicely pressed suit pants to free his favorite treat, standing at attention to greet him.

The hybrid made a blithe sound of victory before getting to work, eagerly kissing and licking at the bulbous head before taking it in all the way down to the base and sucked.

"Fuck, _Ichi!_" Grimmjow growled, tossing his head back at the incredible sensations only his Kitten could bring. His hand cupped the back of the younger male's head, fingers tangled with soft orange spikes as the other hand fingered and rubbed at a fuzzy triangular ear.

Ichigo gave a wanton moan, happy he was pleasing his Master so well and doubled his efforts, slurping and gulping down the appendage inside his mouth as he gently kneaded the area, especially his sac, surrounding the cock with loosely curled fists, almost like he was a real kitten suckling for milk. He looked up and shivered at the dark lustful midnight eyes staring back down at him, focused intently on him so much that his cheeks reddened immediately at the predatory look aimed at him. Averting his eyes shyly, he closed them and concentrated on his task, needing to get Grimmjow good and hard and wet for what he had in mind next.

Once he got his mate properly covered in his saliva, the hybrid slowly dragged his lips up one last time and pulled away with a smack like from a kiss, a strand of pre-cum connecting his tongue to the head briefly before it broke to land on his chin. Before Grimmjow could complain or do anything else, Ichigo quickly straddled his hips, sexy muscled back facing him, before sinking down and swiftly impaling himself.

They both cried out, Grimmjow snarling at the sheer tightness his pet still possessed even after so long and how often they've rutted in the past, and Ichigo at how full and complete he felt. With a shaky breath, Ichigo placed his hands on the blunet's raised knees to lift himself up before sinking back down. Up, down. Up, down. "Mnnh~"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and grabbed his neko's hips, helping with guiding Ichigo but letting him set the pace, though with his restraint was rapidly diminishing. Suddenly, the hybrid swiveled his hips and hit his hot spot, clamping down to the cock inside him with a choked, "N-Nyaaah~!"

Just like that, the CEO's control snapped and he lunged up into a sitting position, then expertly maneuvered his Kitten between his legs where he wanted him, pushed face down onto his forearms, before sliding his own legs from under the hybrid and propped them both onto their knees, Grimmjow spreading Ichigo's thighs and settling in between them. Still deep inside the neko, the blunet draped himself over his naked Kitten before beginning to thrust hard and fast into his pet.

"Hah, ah! Ahh~! Hai! Oh Master, yes!" Ichigo whimpered, clawing the plush carpet under his flushed cheek to try and prevent himself from flying forward on his face by the savage pounding his ass was taking. Grimmjow growled deep and low and nipped at his ear, gripping the orange haired male's hips hard enough to bruise to keep him in place as he fucked his Kitten silly.

Ichigo let out a little mew with every buck, feeling himself nearing the edge. Then, a big calloused hand reached under his sweating body and fisted his neglected erection, and that was that.

With a scream more erotic and genuine then any porn star could produce, Ichigo arched his back and splurted all over Grimmjow's fist, falling against the carpet as his body went limp. Mewling, the neko weakly squeezed his muscles and sighed contently as the familiar feeling of hot cum gushed into him before his Master collapsed on top of him in a sated slump.

It went without saying that the Love Nip Grimmjow had slipped into Ichigo's dinner earlier that night had worked with incredible results.

He'd have to call up Urahara for another stash at the rate they were going.

**...**

The next morning, tangerine eyelashes fluttered open, revealing sleepy tea colored eyes, and Ichigo found that he was alone in the large King-sized bed. He looked around for his Alpha only to find a note on Grimmjow's pillow stating he went hunting for some food for the two of them and would be back soon. A cute, petulant little pout tugged at his lip before the neko flopped back down onto the bed, wanting nothing more that to be in his dominant mate's arms. Now.

"Mmm…" he turned on his stomach and nuzzled his pillow as his body began to grow hot, making him start to pant and push his hips into the bedding. Crap, his heat cycle must be starting up again, and when he did a quick calculation of the months and seasons, it coincided with the date he had circled on the calendar back home in Japan. Grimmjow must have planned it all out to insure this would happen on the honeymoon, he mentally grumbled to himself before moaning and turning onto his back, kicking off the sheets.

Spreading his legs wide and bending them at the knees, Ichigo planted his feet firmly on the bed and sucked a couple of fingers into his mouth. Once slick enough, he brought them to his wettening entrance, circling the pink pucker before slowly working one in. "Nnh~"

He pushed it in and out, relaxing into it as his juices oozed out and acted as a natural lube. Adding the other one, he scissored them and found he was still a bit loose from last night, therefore it was easier to thrust them in deeper. Still, they weren't quite deep enough which was frustrating. With one hand occupied, Ichigo wrapped the other around his half-hard dick and jacked himself off, the fapping noises loud along with his heavy breaths in the otherwise quiet room.

"Naa!" he suddenly trembled, biting his lower lip when he managed to find his spot, rocking back to meet his fingers to hit it again. "A-Ahn…" With a dark blush staining his cheeks, the strawberry blond reluctantly left his hole to play with his nipples instead, rubbing and pinching the rosy buds with his fingers as the tip of his orange striped tail wiggled closer to tease his entrance. Then, it wormed its way in. "Nyah!" Ichigo whined. He shook terribly as the soft furry appendage bristled and rubbed up against the moist, sensitive walls of his channel again and again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his Papa, need his Papa, but couldn't wait. Just as he was about to stop to find something more satisfying among his various love toys, Grimmjow came into the bedroom and nearly dropped the tray of assorted foods in had with him at the beautifully debauched sight that greeted him.

Ichigo froze, eyes wide as he was caught red handed, but then he bit his bottom lip in a decidedly sexy way and slowly let his hands fall above his head and shivered while his tail slipped out. The neko then rolled over and propped himself up onto his splayed knees, resting his chest on the bed as he brought his clawed hands back to part his cheeks, exposing his reddened, puffy entrance, slick with his juices as his striped tail weaved and twirled in the air sensually, giving away how eager he was to be mounted again. "Papa…" he begged, his baritone voice going small and soft with need, "Papa, please fuck me."

Luckily, there was a table near by for the dazed blunet to set down the tray, fine china plates and sterling silver utensils clattering a bit as the tray left numb fingers, and like a predator, he stalked forward slowly, azure eyes locked onto his prey while he unbuttoned his simple white dress shirt and undid his pants.

The neko shook in anticipation and gave a mew as his dominant, now naked, crawled up onto the bed behind him, his clawed hands coming up to rest beside his head as Grimmjow grasped his hips and leaned over his body to hover above him.

"Mm, naughty Kitten," his mate growled into a flickering ear, "You've been a bad boy, Ichi. Who told ya you could touch yerself?"

"N-No one, Papa. I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled, "I should have asked permission, b-but you weren't here and I was so…so hot…"

"You know what happens to bad boys, pet? They get punished."

_SMACK!_

"Nyah-!" the neko cried, burying his face into his pillow as he was spanked repeatedly.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Soon, his cheeks were covered all over in hand prints from the swift, hard blows to his ass, turning them a bright, glowing red as he whimpered and bit his pillow, mewling with each open palmed slap.

"Heh, Mama likes being punished, don't cha…" Finally, Grimmjow stopped and kneaded the abused flesh in both hands before turning his Kitten over onto his back, making Ichigo automatically curled his paws under his chin to bare his chest and stomach in submission. The blunet took in the gorgeous face of his pet flushed with pleasure, his blue gaze intense as he stared into big honey brown eyes glittering with tears. His resolve weakened when the neko sniffled and gave a soft mew, not being able to help himself as he leaned down and kissed his Kitten gently.

Ichigo moaned happily and slid his arms around his Alpha's neck, opening his mouth when he felt a tongue ask for entrance. Moments later though, his eyes flew up in shock when Grimmjow suddenly thrust into him to the hilt without warning, making him break their kiss with a high-pitched scream.

The blunet started up a deep, soothing purr from the bottom of his chest and licked away the stray tears, nuzzling his Kitten and rubbing up and down his sides to calm him down. The strawberry blond trembled, but soon relaxed and mewled for more, and Grimmjow didn't disappoint.

He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward, making Ichigo's sore bum sting with every thrust as he struck his pet's prostate with deadly accuracy again and again. Ichigo was helpless to do anything but cling to his Alpha's shoulders when the blunet didn't let up on his relentless hammering, legs wrapped securely around Grimmjow's waist with his ankles crossed above the man's butt and hugging him close as the bigger man rocked him to the core. The slopping, squelching sounds of their sweaty flesh slapping together wetly were loud and obscene to their ears, further turning them on and making Ichigo blush like an embarrassed virgin maiden.

The CEO growled low at the cute sight, burying his face in his pet's neck and inhaling the intoxicating pheromones that drove him wild, concentrating on give his neko the most pleasure he could. Ichigo nuzzled him and continued to make soft little breathless noises in his ear with each forceful buck inwards, "A-ah…ah - yah! - Papaaa~I-I've been a bad boy…P-punish me…punish me, Papa! Make me hurt!"

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna hurt ya like naughty wanton thing ya are," he rumbled darkly, a sadistic glint in his eye when the younger man whimpered. "It'll be so good, you'll be _aching_…_begging_ for more."

Ichigo loved it when his Alpha spoke dirty to him, loved submitting to him when he dominated him like this, wanted it, craved it even, "Yes…yes! Hai! Motto! Ah, motto! More – _oooh_~! Please!"

"Slutty boy," Grimmjow snarled, "My perfect little sex Kitten."

"Nyaaa~yooours, Papa…Always. Forever!" Ichigo moaned earnestly, keening from the back of his throat when his mate sped up, the older man's rapid, powerful, hip-jarring movements knocking the headboard rhythmically into the wall and quickly becoming his undoing. "A-Ahn! Ahn! Oh Papa, cum~! Cum-cum-cum! Cum inside me! I-Iku, iku-! Grimmjow-sam-ah…! AHHHH~!" With his heels digging into the meat of the blunet's ass, Ichigo arched and wailed his mate's name desperately at the top of his lungs as he orgasmed, shuddering violently in the aftermath.

A fearsome, animalistic sound thundered from Grimmjow's chest at the suffocating squeeze around him before he bit down on his mark, reestablishing their bond just as he came inside his neko, thick, hot cum flooding Ichigo's passageway enough to leak out of his hole around the bigger man's slowly softening cock still snug inside. The neko melted, eyes fluttering closed at the familiar feeling of _belonging _and _home_ warmed him from the inside out.

Slowly, his Alpha pulled out, watching as Ichigo's hole clenched then push apart before cum puttered out to dribble down his ass and inner thighs. The blunet caught some with his fingers and brought them up to Ichigo's lips, pleased when the neko took them into his mouth and sucked them clean delightedly without prompting.

"Mm, Papa's milk…" the hybrid murmured, licking his lips to make sure he got all of it.

Grimmjow smirked, "Heh, you liked that, Mama? Was it good?"

"Hai. I'm all sticky…" Ichigo answered, tired contentment shining in his sleepy eyes. He blinked before asking innocently, "Can we go again?"

His mate chuckled. "Of course, Kitten. We can go as many times as you want, but how about some breakfast first?"

Ichigo shook his head, slitted eyes shy but playful as he reached out to touch his mate's stirring cock and said, "I have mine right here."

On the table, the food went untouched until much later…_after_ Grimmjow gave his purring Kitten a tongue bath, then ate him out and spread him open afterwards to plunge right back into him, drilling him six ways from Sunday and sloshing the lukewarm cum still drooling out of his eager, panting Ichi around before pushing it back in to where it belonged.

Ichigo was quite full and quite satisfied after that, if only for a couple hours.

Grimmjow couldn't be happier. Best honeymoon ever.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Ah, smut! How I missed thee! *Rolls around in it* XD I almost forgot how good it felt to write submissive!pet!Ichi and dominating!Master!Grimm. Hoped yu enjoyed it~I know I did~ ;D Wasn't gonna post this yet outta order, but considering the date, I couldn't help myself. So leave me a review and tell me what ya think! Happy GrimmIchi Day, y'all!  
**


End file.
